Kingdom Hearts: Protector of the Two Hearts
by uzai sagi
Summary: When a girl from our world is sent to the Kingdom Hearts world, she discovers that things aren't always as they seem in the game. Rated T for reasons you know why. Random pairings here and there
1. Prologue

**My first Kingdom Hearts fic... If this sucks, well, I tried. If this may seem a little confusing for you guys, don't ask me, just read it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_Things may seem a little bit out of the question when a boy and his sister go off on a journey together without telling anyone when they will come back. But, then again, it's necessary you'll never know when they just suddenly vanish._

_This is where I come in. But can I really save their hearts? Or not?_

Sora was standing next to a young girl with short black hair, the same skin, baby blue eyes, a small black shirt with a heart in the middle that showed her stomache, a red mini-skirt with black ruffles and a hoop belt, long red fingerless gloves with more black ruffles at the end that ended above her elbows, black heeled boots, and fish net leggings that ended mid thigh. As you could tell, she looked very much like Sora, though she was a few inches shorter than he was.

Riku approached the two and said good luck and hoped that they would be okay on their journey.

They both smiled and said goodbye before walking into a blue portal hand in hand. Kairi came to Rikus side with a sad smile, but Riku, however, wasn't smiling.

Sora and the girl went to different worlds to train, but they mostly had alot of fun as the girl began singing to everyone, somtimes having Sora sing along with her.

One day in Twilight Town, they looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were covering it. This had caused a mob of heartless to come out from everywhere, terrorizing the people that lived within.

Sora and the girl drew out their keyblades and got ready to fight. As the heartless approached them, they began to fight. But once they defeated them all, they both fell to their knees and began breathing heavily.

They went to the train station and got on the dream train to visit the wizard. As they walked up the stairs, both began to cough up blood. As more heartless starting appearing, they hurriedly got into the wizards office.

They explained their situation with him and proclaimed that both their hearts had become unhealthy. In order for them to be healthy again, he proposed to remove their hearts so he could heal, and they willingly agree..

As they both layed on the table, Sora looked at the girl with a reassuring smile and she returned it as they took eachothers hands and closed their eyes. Their chests began to glow and, slowly, their hearts were removed.

They began to float toward the wizard, who had his hands up as he controled the hearts. He looked down sadly at the two keyblade wielders and sighed in sadness.

Soon his image began to turn into water, and a another girl falls into it. As she began speeding down to the bottom, you could see that she was unconcious. As she went further down, she began to wake up and slowly turned up and landed on a hard floor.

Confused, she took a step and birds began to come up, making her cover her face so as to not get hit. When she uncovered them, she looked down and saw that she was on a glass floor. She creased her eyebrows in confusion as she saw the image of Sora and the girl in his lap, asleep.

She slowly walked toward their faces, bent down, and touched them. She looked and saw the images of Riku, Kairi, Donlad, and Goofey next to them, before standing up and looking back at Sora and the girl.

**(Opening Theme)**

_Who are we to be emotional?  
Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?  
Oh, who are we to turn eachother heads?  
Who are we to find ourselves in other peoples bed?_

_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself  
I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

_I'm feeling down about this love_

_Who are you to make me feel so good?  
Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?  
Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?  
Who am I to chose the boy that everyone adores?_

_Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart  
Now we're falling on eachother like we're always in the dark  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all  
(At all)_

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

_(At all)_

_This love is not what you want  
This heart will never be yours  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_

_This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall_


	2. Episode 1: Someone Who Can Help

**Okay, the prologue probably wasn't that impressive, but I tried. This one might be a little better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 1  
Someone Who Can Help**_

"Ramona Konrad finally finishing the Kingdom Hearts series and is still playing it today," Ryan comments, watching me play my game on my 3Ds.

"It's a good game," I defend.

"Not if you've been obsessed with it since the first one came out in America."

"And?"

"How old are you, Ramona?" Lani asked. "10?"

"Don't see why you gotta be like that toward me, Lani," I replied already starting to get annoyed.

"So you've been out of high school for two years?"

"I'm 15!" I shouted, before calming down. "15..."

**(Ramona Konrad  
Age: 15  
Status: Kingdom Hearts lover)**

"And for the record, I'm in nineth grade."

"Calm down, Ramona," Ryan said

**(Ryan Chang  
Age: 16  
Status: Close friend of Ramona)**

"We were just saying that you've been playing Kingdom Hearts for too long."

"Hello, chippers!" Tim said, coming in the door.

**(Tim Dawson  
Age: 24  
Status: Ramona and Ryans roommate from Britian)**

"Tim," Ryan called, "do you agree that Ramona has been playing the game for far too long and that she should think about playing something else."

Ryan raised his eyebrow at me and I just stick my tongue out and go "Eh!"

"Well, I do agree," Tim said.

"Hah," Ryan said to me and I give a look.

"But I'm not going to judge her for doing what she loves."

"Hah," I mocked Ryan.

"Seriously, Tim!" Ryan shouted at Tim.

"Ryan, if she wants to keep playing Kingdom Hearts then you should let her. You can't keep her from being happy now, can you?"

"Thank you, Tim," I say mockingly looking at Ryan, who gives me the same face I gave him.

"Status update," Lani said, texting in her iphone.

**(Lani Harulah  
Age: 14  
Status: Ramonas friend from Hawaii)**

"Best friend still obsessing over Kingdom Hearts, even though she finished the game."

"Do you really have to get everyone to pity me?" I asked her.

"Be lucky, 'cause some people think that Kingdom Hearts is definately something to be obsessed over."

"How many?"

"More than a hundred."

"Can you be specific?"

"I'd rathr not."

"So Ramona, are you still up for Japan Fest?" Ryan asked.

That made me beam.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Don't forget to help with the video like you promised," Tim called as we began to leave.

"We won't!"

* * *

King Mickey was sitting in his throne with Queen Minny when a message was delivered to him.

"A message from the wizard, your majesty!"

"Thank you," Mickey said, taking the letter.

The messanger bowed and then left.

Mickey opened the letter and read as slowly as possible. His expression became one of shock as he read something that made the wizards message very important. As he finished reading, his expression became grave and he sighed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Minny asked in worry.

"Something's happened to Sora and Yuki," Mickey answered his queen.

"Are they alright?" the queen asked, now becoming even more worried.

"I'm afraid they're far from alright." The king then gave the letter to the queen so she could see how serious the situation was.

Minny's expression became one of greif as she read the condition that Sora and Yuki were in and put her hand on her kings hand once she was finished.

"Oh, Mickey. What should we do? Should we tell Riku and Kairi?"

Mickey shook his head. "No. I don't think they'll be able to help them. But the wizard did mention that there might be someone who could."

* * *

Japan Fest was freaking AWESOME! People were dressed in kimonos and yukatas, the Taiko drummers were there, some of my favorite asain dishes, my favorite anime, but most of all my favorite games were there! Lani and I got dressed in kimonos for a picture, and Ryan was dressed in a yukata.

Whenever Japan Fest, came by I was in Heaven!

"This is so much fun," I said.

"Of course, it's fun to you," Ryan said. "Look at me. I look a guy who's wearing a dress because he lost a bet."

Lani and I snickered at that.

"SHUT UP!"

A few hours had passed with playing games, looking at ancient artifacts, looking at paintings, and then having our names written in japanese. After that, we went to GameStop.

GameStop was my favorite game store. It had most of the games that I liked, like Final Fantasy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Resident Evil, games like that. Kingdom Hearts was pretty much my favorite game, though.

"Hey, Ramona!" Sal shouted.

I smiled. "Hey, Sal."

**(Sal Gourdan  
Age: 51  
Status: Store manager)**

Sal was my all time favorite store manager, and I was his all time favorite customer. Whenever I come by, I'd show some boys how to really play a game. He even let me borrow the new Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

"I just thought I'd come by to give the game back."

I handed him the game, but he just pushed it away and shook his head.

"Nah. You keep it."

"How much?"

"Just think of it as a gift," he said.

"Aw, man! Thanks, Sal!"

I could hear Ryan groaning and I glared. That made him shut up almost immediately, making me smile.

Once we got home, Tim had already been waiting for us.

"I thought you'd never get back," he said.

I rolled my eyes everytime he said that.

"Shut up and let me set up Kingdom Hearts II," I said.

We had to get past the opening before the first part started. I had the camera set up and Tim soon began talking.

"I'm just going to make a terrible joke. Yes, I have been ticked off before. I was choking on tictac...Yep, I've been ticked by a tick." I started laughing. "I warned you. It's a terrible joke and yet it's funny." He then started laughing with me.

"Our sexual intruments are gone?" I looked at him like he was insane. "Sexual instruments, why not?"

"Dude, what is up with you and sexual instruments!" I yelled.

He just shrugged and continued.

Then Ryan came in.

"Seriously. What's up with you and sexual orgins?" he said.

"Is that all you ever wanna talk about?" I added.

Once we were done, I started to head for bed. But then I caught sight of a ghost. Funny I forgot to mention. I have this ability to see spirits you haven't found the light because they had unfinished buisness. It passed down on my dads dad side and it skips the generation.

This ghost was of a little girl named Gracie.

"Hey Ramona," she said to me.

"Hey Gracie."

"Off to bed?"

"Yep."

"Okay, but before you go to bed, can you look at the stars for a bit?"

"Sure." I followed Gracie to my room and got on my bed to look out the window and up at the stars. "Why do you want me to see the stars?"

"Something's bothering them," Gracie answered. "There are two people who went missing is what they're saying. They need someone to find them before something bad happens."

"You sure? What makes you think that?"

"People become stars, too. Plus there's other worlds out there and their sad right now. I think they need someone to help them."

I looked at Gracie. "Who is that someone?"

"I think it might be you, Ramona."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Gracie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ramona."

I crawl under my covers as she goes on and disappears.

* * *

The Wizard watched as Ramona began to sleep. He saw that this girl had very good potential with her powers.

"I think I have found someone who may help us."

He then took out some paper and began to write a letter to King Mickey.

* * *

The next day was spent at Comic Con, because Tim wanted to show us something that might be exciting. I swore to god that if it was sexual instruments, I might end up killing the freakish Brit.

Thankfully, it wasn't that. Instead it was a giant model of the Gummi ship.

"Oh, wow!" I yelled.

"They actually made a model of that?" Ryan said, his eyes as wide as a flying saucer (**A/N** I don't kow if I spelt that right but who cares)

"Status update," Lani said/texted. "Seeing a giant model of the Kingdom Hearts Gummi ship."

I could barely pay attention to everyone else when they walked by. I was still amazed at the model.

"Go inside it!" Gracie said.

"Gracie, it's just a model," I told her. "It's not actually real."

"You don't know that." She had walked over to it as she said this.

"Yes, I do. I've played the game more than once. Now get away from i-" Before I could ever finish, the Gummi ship door opened.

I stared in shock and disbelief. How could it do that?

"Come on Ramona."

I shook my head and followed Gracie inside the ship. Holy Crap! The inside looked exactly like it did in the game! Trying to enjoy the moment, I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Okay, I've done my sight seeing. Now why don't we just go back to-" The door had suddenly starte closing and I began to panic. "Wait! Don't close it!" I rushed to the door, but it had already closed on me.

Too late.

"Aw, man..."

"Just sit down Ramona," Gracie told me.

I sigh and I sit. Great. Now I'm stuck. Suddenly, the lights came on and the speaker said something about beginning to launch.

O_O Oh crap...

"No. No, no, no!" I started pressing buttons to cancel the launch. "No! Don't launch! I wasn't planning on launching this thing!"

But just as soon as it began moving, I started shaking. Not out of fear, but because the vibration was pretty strong. Then, with alot of force, I felt the ship shoot into space and I fell over. The force had made me hit the floor pretty hard. Why? Because when I hit the floor, I blacked out.

* * *

"Your majesty!" Donald shouted, running to the king. "The Gummi ship is here!"

King Mickey leaped out of his throne and began running to the ship. Riku and Kairi became confused and followed.

Once everyone had gotten to the ship, the door had opened and they went inside. What they had found had pretty much disturbed them, because it was a brunette with a purplish-pink plaid shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt with grey followers as a design, black jeans with a chain hanging from the left side of the hip, converse with skull and blue shoelaces, two black wrist bands and a purple baggy hat. This girl looked no older than 15 and she was unconcious.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

Mickey walked over to the unconcious girl and picked her up bridal style.

"We'll learn when she she wakes up," Mickey said as he started to carry her away.

* * *

I was falling down into oblivion. At least, that's what it felt anyway. But I had managed to land on my feet. When I looked down, I saw the image of Sora and...a girl on his lap?

"That's wierd."

I walk over to their faces and touch them. The girl looked like Sora, even when they were both asleep. Sora was wearing the outfit from the first game, and this girl was wearing a black shirt with a heart, a red skirt that ended at her knees, two black shoes, and red arm warmers. She also had black hair, but she seemed to have some of Soras features. Who was she?

I look up to see three weapons in front of me. A sword, a shield, and a staff.

_Choose your weapon._

I stood up and walked over to the weapons. They all seemed very useful, but I had a thing for swords. So I chose that.

_You have chosen the sword. A very wise choice._

"Um, thanks?"

Just then, an ant-like Heartless appeared and started crawling toward me. Using my instincts, I sliced it in half. More of them had started coming up and I had to slice each and every one of them. This would've taken forever if I hadn't sliced the last one. Finally.

I started panting as I fell on my knees.

_You've done well, young one. You are ready to fulfill your destiny._

Just then, the glass floor of Sora and the girl began to crack. I started to panic and looked for a way out, but then I remembered that there wasn't anywhere to escape to. So once the glass finally shattered, I began to fall once again.


	3. Episode 2: The New Keyblade Wielder

**Okay, you know how Ramona got to the Kingdom Hearts world. Now you'll learn about the little girl named Yuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 2  
The New Keyblade Wielder**_

I groaned in my sleep as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was kinda blurry, because I couldn't make out the people standing above me. Once I fully opened my eyes, my vision cleared. And right before my eyes were the worried faces of the main Kingdom Hearts characters: Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

I slowly sat up as I studied them carefully. This is probably some stupid joke that the people came up with.

"Are you okay?" 'Kairi' asked.

I give each of them a skeptical look. Not really sure if this was a prank.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said carefully.

"What?" 'Riku' asked. "Something wrong?"

I close my eyes and rub my temples, having a headache from that knock-out I had.

"That must have been some fall you had there," 'Goofy' said. "Ahyuk."

"Goofy! How is that funny!" 'Donald' yelled.

"Could you not raise your voice!" I said in irritation. "I have a headache here!"

They both shut up and I don't open my eyes again until I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see 'Riku' looking at me in concern. I shrug his hand off and try to get up without almost losing my balance. I swayed a few times as I walked, but I managed.

"No! You shouldn't get up," 'Kairi' said in alarm.

I ignore her and just walk out of the room, which I had to assume was the infirmery. I kept on stumbling a few times, but I managed to get my balance back with no issues. I could hear loud footsteps behind me, but I ignored them and quickened my pace. That had, unfortunately, made me hit the wall as I turned.

"Ow!" I yelled stumbling back.

I could feel 'Riku's' hands on my shoulders, but I shrug them off again and started power-walking away. Whoever made up this prank is stupid! I can tell that these guys aren't real. As much as it would be awesome for them to be real, I knew that it was all just fantasy.

After making few sharp turns, I hit a couple of big doors. I push the doors with all my might as the others came up to me.

"No, wait!" 'Kairi' yelled.

"You can't go in there!" 'Donald' yelled along with her.

I had finally gotten the doors open and stumbled in. I looked up to see that I was in King Mickey's throne room and sitting on the throne was Micky and Minny Mouse, king and queen of Disney Castle.

"Gawrsh! Sorry you're majesty," 'Goofy' said.

The 'king' only smiled and leaped off of his throne.

"I see you're finally awake," 'Mickey' said, walking toward me. "I am King Mickey. I assume you've already met Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy?"

I look back at the others then turn my attention back to the mouse and nod.

"Okay then. What's your name?"

I blinked. "Ramona Konrad..."

Mickey reached his hand out and I take it and shake. "Nice to meet you, Ramona."

I scrunched up my eyebrows and shook my head. "Am I being punked?"

Everyone seemed confused at this. Wow, they must be pretty good actors.

"What do you mean?" 'Kairi' asked.

I put my hand on my chin thought. "Let's see... I fell down and blacked out, and then..." At this, I snapped my fingers. "I get it! I'm DREAMING. Okay, I'll just close my eyes and once I open them, I'll be in the hospital." I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. Surprisingly, they were still there. "Okay, let's try this again. This time, with pinching." I closed my eyes again and pinched myself on the arm as hard as I could. I opened my eyes again and they were _still_ there! "Okay. Normally, that would've worked... Wait! I got one!" I walked over to a wall then put my hands on it and started banging my head. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" After the fourth bang, I pulled up and put my hand on my head in pain. "Ow! WHY did I do that? I'm so STUPID."

Everyone had come running to my side when I started banging my head.

"Are you crazy! What're you doing!" 'Riku' yelled.

"I'm trying to wake up from this DREAM!" I yelled back.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but you're NOT dreaming!"

"He's right, Ramona," 'Kairi' agreed.

"Of course I'm dreaming. None of this is real!" I said.

'Riku' looked like he wanted yell at me again, but 'Mickey' got in front of him and gave him a stern look. 'Riku' closed his mouth, but that didn't mean he couldn't glare at me. 'Mickey' then turned his attention to me.

"You're not dreaming, Ramona," he said to me. "Everything you see here is as real as it can be."

I blinked at him and then felt something wet rub against my hand. I looked down to see 'Pluto' licking my hand affectionately. I knelt down to his level and scratched his head. I was tempted to pull at his face to see if it really _was_ real, but I decided against it.

"Pluto seems to like you," 'Minny' said, walking over to us.

I smile before 'Pluto' licked my face. "Ah! Gross!" I had laughed when I started wiping my face off. 'Pluto' just barked and ran around.

I got up and looked down at the king. "So am I REALLY not dreaming?"

He nodded his head with a wide smile. "If you still don't believe it, take a look." He gestured toward the window and I walked over to it. When I looked outside, my jaw fell.

Outside was deep space! Deep space! Now I know I'm not dreaming! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME! I was tempted to jump around in joy, but then I remembered that there were people and royalty, so I held still.

"This is...AMAZING," I said, still looking out the window.

Mickey came to my side with the same smile and I looked down at him.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you in the Gummi ship over there," he said, pointing outside to where the Gummi ship was. "You were outcold, so I decided to take to the infirmery until you woke up."

I smiled brightly, but then it faded when I raised my eyebrow. "Why am I here exactly?"

Mickey's smile faded into a frown and then looked down.

I looked at him concern and then looked to his queen to she if she knew. Minny nodded sadly.

"I think it's best if you follow me," Mickey said and started walking to the path that lead to the Gummi. I looked at everyone else and saw that they were just as confused as I was.

Mickey gestured for everyone to follow and we did just that. Being in the Gummi ship again, I couldn't helpt but look around for Gracie. I spotted the little ghost girl in the corner with her smiling face. That meant, "I told you so." I just stuck my tongue out at her, but I still smiled.

It took a few hours, but we had arrived in Twilight Town.

"Hey, where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask the king.

"To see the wizard," Mickey answerd.

"As in the big guy?"

"Yep."

We bought some train tickets and then waited until the dream train arrived. Once we hopped on, I started seeing flashbacks of Sora and the little girl. She was wearing a different outfit, but it was similar to the outfit she wore in the glass image. Only the shirt exposed her stomache, she wore fihsnet leggings, her skirt was short, she wore gloves and had a red choker on her neck. Plus she had heeled boots on.

I shook my head as the flashbacks began to fade, making Kairi look at me in concern.

"You okay?" she asked and I give her a sheepish smile.

"I'm fine."

We had made it to the the big guys place. To be honest, I was a little nervous to meet him. I already saw that the Kingdom Hearts world is real, so what more do I need to see?

Mickey knocked at the door before it opened by itself and he gestured for us to follow. Once inside the room, I took in the office. Yep. Just like the video game. Only it's real.

The wizard gave us a welcoming smile before putting his full attention on me.

"Ramona Konrad," he said.

I gulped and nodded.

"I am pleased to see that you have arrived without difficulty."

I rubbed my head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, actually, I kinda got knocked out when I got to the castle."

"I see. And I assume that you would like to know why you're here?"

My smile faded and I nodded.

"Very well. I shall start from the beginning. When Sora and Yuki left to train elsewhere, after neither of them had become Keyblade masters, they grew ill. As time had past, their illness grew worse. So they came to me for assistance. At that time, I discovered that both of their hearts had become unhealthy and I offered to put them into a deep sleep so that I may remove their hearts so that I could heal them. They agreed and I was able to remove their hearts without difficulty. But once I had finally healed their hearts, I saw that their bodies had been stolen by two dark figures."

Everyone except Mickey gasped at this. Even I was completely shocked.

"I sent word to the King about this and told him to speak nothing of it, so that I may find someone who might be capable of finding the bodies and return Sora and Yukis hearts to them. That is why you are here, Ramona..."

I blinked. "Wait, who's Yuki?"

"Yuki's Soras little sister," Goofy answered.

Wow. No wonder she looked like Sora.

"How old is she?"

"11."

Kairi pulled out a photo of the little girl, Yuki, riding on Soras back as they walked on the beach. She was wearing the same outfit from the flashbacks. I gotta say, kinda inappropriate for an 11 year-old, but whatever.

"Yuki gets her personality from Sora. She idolizes him," Kairi said with a sad smile.

"Those two were closer than they were with anybody else," Riku said. "Even closer than they were with Kairi and me."

"They had a bond like no other," Mickey said. "And not just any bond. A bond between a brother and a sister. They loved eachother more than anything in the world."

My heart was touched at this. I never thought that they would have such a strong bond.

"This was no ordinary bond," the big guy said. "Believe it or not, Sora and Yuki come from a very spiritual family. They both possess the power of empathy. Which is how Yuki was able to find her brother, and how they both became heartless. It's also how both Roxas and Kasumi were born."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who's Kasumi?"

"Kasumi is Yukis nobody," Mickey answered. "She's also Roxas' little sister. They also have a strong bond like Sora and Yuki."

I took in all this information with a blank stare. "Did she have a Keyblade, too?"

"That's right."

I turned my attention back to the wizard and he nodded. He stuck his hand and a bright light engulfed it. Once the light faded, it revealed a heart shaped locket with a pink diamond in the middle. He handed the locket to me and I opened it see that inside were two hearts circling around eachother.

"These are Sora and Yukis hearts," he said. "If their hearts are not returned to them soon, they will either both become heartless once again or...die."

I stared at the locket before closing it looked back at the wizard.

"I'll find them. Just tell me how."

He nodded and held out his hand again so that two Keyblades appeared before me. Soras Kingdom Keyblade and a Keyblade with a treble cleft handle, music notes on the blade, and a music note for the teeth, I could only assume that this was Yukis.

I grabbed them both before looking at Yukis Keyblade. "This is Yukis?"

Mickey nodded. "The Music Note Keyblade. Yuki had a strong passion for music, singing, and dancing. In fact, those were her abilities in battle."

"I'm guessing Kasumi liked music, too."

"That's right."

I looked back to the wizard. "So where do I start?"

"Twilight Town was the last place they were seen by anyone else. They traveled to different worlds."

"That means they could be anywhere, huh?"

The wizard nodded and I sighed.

"I suggest that you start the search now, Ramona."

"Wait! I don't know how to use the Keyblades! Don't I have to train first!?"

"It'll come to you in due time. Good luck, Ramona Konrad."

I wanted to say more, but I was pulled away by Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Everyone watched as Donald and Goofy pulled Ramona away before she could say anything else. Riku looked angrily at Mickey and the wizard.

"Why did you pick HER?" Riku demanded. "Why can't I go and find them?"

"Riku, please understand-" Mickey was interupted by an angry blow on the wall, caused by Rikus fist.

"I'm the only one who can find Sora and Yuki easily! Why did it have to HER!"

"Riku, you are not strong enough to fight the evil that has taken them into custody," the wizard said, shaking his head. "This girl has potential. She may not be as strong as Sora and Yuki are, but she does have enough strength to search for them."

This made Riku even more angry and Kairi started to get scared.

"Do you doubt my strength?" Riku asked through clenched teeth.

"That is not the case, Riku," the wizard replied. "You are, indeed, strong. But not strong enough to defeat the ones who are now holding Sora and Yuki captive."

Out of pure rage, Riku then sprinted out the door. Kairi bowed and then followed.

Mickey sighed. "I was afraid of this..."

"It is the reason why I had you keep it a secret, Mickey," the wizard said. "I knew that, if Riku was told that he was not chosen to find Sora and Yuki and return their hearts to them, he would become enraged and try to search for them himself, regardless of what I have told him."

"I'll make him stay put," Mickey said. "If he doesn't cooperate the right way, I'll probably have to make him stay put by force."

The wizard nodded. "Do what must, King Mickey. This girl, Ramona Konrad, is our only hope to find Sora and Yuki."

* * *

It had only been a couple of hours when we started asking people alot of questions about Sora and Yuki, and the only results we had were that no one has seen them since the attack of the Heartless. This had gotten us NOWHERE!

I sighed. "It's been hours and we have nothing. Maybe we should go somewhere else and see if anyone's seen them."

"Aw, come on, Ramona," Donald said.

"Yeah, don't give up right now," Goofy agreed. "We still have to find some clues first."

I only sighed again. That's when I walked into the Sandlot and spotted Hayner, Pence, and Olette fighting with Seifer and his cronies. Well, it wasn't exactly fist fighting, but they were getting into an arguement. I looked at Donald and Goofy, who only gave me looks that said, "Don't get involved." What they don't know about me is that when I see a fight that's about to come along, I need to keep it from starting. So I walked over to them and got between Hayner and Seifer before they could lash out at eachother.

"Hey, break it up!"

Hayner and the others are surprised as well as Seifer, but Seifer then smirked as he checked me out.

"Well, well," Seifer said, stepping back so he could walk around me as he looked me up and down. "Looks like blondies got a girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Since when!

"She's not my girlfriend," Hayner yelled. "I don't even know her!"

Right back atcha.

"So she's new and free, huh?" Seifer chuckled. "That means more for me then..." He then came up to me to put his hand on my back. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

I glared. "Get your hands off me."

Seifer chuckled out of amusement. "Come on, that's not a name."

"I wasn't talking about my name. I was talking about the hand you have on my back. Get it off of me!"

Seifers smirk grew as he put his hand to my chin. "I'll tell you what. You say your name and I'll let you go."

I clenched my hands into fists in annoyance.

"Ramona, just ignore them," Donald said already getting impatient. I gave him a look that said, "Really?"

"Ramona..." Seifer said my name slowly. "That's a cute name for a cute girl." I turned my glare back to him. "Say, why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight? My treat..."

Because I was utterly pissed off, I grabbed his hand off of my back and twisted it behind him and pinned it to his back. He yelped out in pain and surprise.

"How about you leave me alone and I won't have to hurt you!" I yelled.

"Ramona!" the other two shouted, running up to me.

"Just leave it alone," Donald said.

"They're not worth the trouble," Goofy said. "We still gotta find Sora and Yuki."

I give Seifers arm one more twist before letting him go roughly. He stumbled back before giving me a look of pure shock. I turned my attention back to Hayner and his pals, who were equally shocked at my bravery against the jerk that flirted with me.

"Wow," Hayner said. "You're pretty tough, for a girl."

I raised my eyebrow. "You saying girls can't be tough?"

He then started to panic and I laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Thanks."

"I'm Hayner," he said, holding out his hand as he smiles.

"I'm Pence," Pence said.

"I'm Olette," Olette said.

Both had smiles. I smiled back and shook Hayners hand.

"Your name's Ramona, right?" Hayner asked.

"Yep, but don't go wearing it out," I said and winked.

Hayner blushed before pulling his hand back and rubbing his neck.

"What did you guys say about finding Sora and Yuki?" Pence asked.

My smile faded and I looked at Donald and Goofy to see if I should tell them. They both nodded sadly and I pulled out the locket from my shirt before opening it to show them the hearts.

"These are Sora and Yukis hearts," I explained. "They had to be removed from their bodies so that someone could heal them. But, once they were healed, someone had stolen their bodies. We're trying to see if we can find clues as to where they might be. Do you think you can tell us where you guys last saw them?"

When I told them about the situation, they were shocked at first, but then looked at us with sad faces.

"Well, last time we saw them was when the Heartless attacked," Olette answered.

"We kinda noticed that they looked a little pale when they won the fight," Pence said.

"We asked if they were alright, but they didn't answer us," Hayner added. "Then they went to the train station and left. Last time we ever saw them."

I sighed at the information that did not help whatsoever before closing up the locket and putting it back in my shirt. Donald and Goofy were equally disappointed.

"Hey," Hayner said, making me look at him. "Don't worry, we'll help find some clues as to where they are or who might have stolen them."

The three of them had smiles and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks," I said as I clasped my hand with Hayners.

"Well, well," Seifer said in the background, making us look at him.

I hadn't even noticed that he picked up a Struggle bat and he looked angry.

He then jumped into the air before saying, "Isn't this romantic!" Then he started to thrust downward.

Everything seemed to slow down. Hayner and I were shocked and didn't know what to do.

"What do I do," I felt like I was in slow motion as I said this.

Then I heard some guy banging his cup and yelling, "FIGHT!"

My expression turned from panic to determination and I pushed Hayner out of the way before getting into my fighting stance. Just Seifer had come close to hitting me, I blocked the attack with my arm and punched him with a strong force that sent him flying to the ground.

I looked at my hands in awe. "Whoa!"

Seifer got up in rage. "A fighter, huh? Well, let's see how tough you really are!"

I got into my fighting stance again as he charged before I kicked him in the face and sent flying in mid-air. Even the effects were like the video game... My god, it's like I'm Scott Pilgrim!

I leaped into the air and punched him in the jaw. I had punched him multiple times before giving him the last and he fell flat on his face. He got up and looked at me in shock as well as his cronies.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were also in shock.

"Hey, that was low, y'know!" Raijin(Rai) said.

"An unfair fight," Fuujin(Fuu) said.

Vivi just stared in awe and I gave him a wink before getting back into my fighting stance.

"Anyone want some more?" I mocked.

Seifer got up and he charged along with his cronies. I leaped from side to side as they tried to attack me before punching and kicking each of them. This had lasted for like a couple of minutes, until some guy in his mid-thirties came by.

"Alright, you hocky-pucks! That's enough!"

They stopped, but I kicked Rai and Fuu away and then gave a punch to Seifer. They all stumbled and fell to the ground. The guy walked over to them, crossed his arms, and glared down.

"You three," he said. "Go home..."

They looked down in and Seifer gave me a glare before getting up and leaving. I just stuck my tongue out at them. Before Vivi followed them, he turned around and waved at me, which I returned with a smile.

"This isn't over," Seifer growled, glaring daggers at me.

"I'll be waiting," I said, smirking.

Once they disappeared, I turned my attention to the old dude. I know he's middle-aged, but I say old to alot of people.

"You're pretty good, kid," he said to me with a satisfied smile. "You've got more talent and more fighting skills in ya."

"Thanks," I replied.

"But you're stupid..."

I blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

"This isn't a one man power-struggle, kid. You can't just beat a guys ass just 'cause he bothered you. You gotta learn to have as much patience with your enemy as well as your enemy has to learn to have patience with you. You let them get to ya and the only person who's gonna lose is you..."

I blinked at him as he gave me this advice before smiling. "Wow, that's amazing advice. Thank you, Mr.-"

"Trock," he said shaking my hand. "Name's Trock."

* * *

In a balcony, a group of cowboys were watching Ramona shake Trocks hand.

"Kid's pretty good," one of them said with a smirk. "Not as strong as those two Keyblade wielders, but still pretty damn good."

The leader focused his eyes on Ramonas locket, which contained Sora and Yukis hearts.

"Say, boys," he said. "Why don't we give this kid a proper reception."

Everyone laughed and agreed to this.


	4. Episode 3: Twilight Town Outlaws

**Chapter 4 should be a little more exciting. If not... Well, I try**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack**

**Readn and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 3  
Twilight Town Outlaws**_

After hours of searching for clues, we decided to take a smoothie break. You know what I love about this smoothie bar? They have my favorite mango smoothie! Yay!

As I sipped happily at my smoothie, my mind started trailing off to Sora and his sister Yuki. The bond that they shared must've been pretty strong. From what Donald and Goofy have told me, the two got seperated when they were little kids. They stayed in touch, thanks to that empathy link they have. Once Sora got stuck with them, Yuki began a desperate search for him. They had finally gotten back together when Riku and Sora had fought over Pinocchio. Their love for eachother is just beautiful.

I hadn't realised that I was crying until Goofy got my attention.

"Ramona, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

I wiped my face off before giving Goofy a smile. "I'm fine. I was thinking about..." I trailed off as I felt my tears forming again.

"Aw, don't worry Ramona," Donald said tenderly. "With your help, we should be able to find Sora and Yuki for sure."

I sighed a shaky breath, trying to hold back some sobs. "Right..."

"A-hyuk! Come on Ramona! Why would ya have tears when we can say che- WAHAAAHHH!"

Goofy had tried to talk until he slipped on some melted ice-cream on the floor. That cracked me up and I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. I guess Goofy had planned that, judging by the smile he gave me and the way he laughed along.

Everyone had seemed to look at us like we were insane, but the smoothie guy (he kinda looked Jamaican) seemed to understand when he smiled.

"Laughing always dries the tears, don't it, man?"

I looked at him with a happy smile, still giggling a little bit. "Yeah, it sure does."

"I saw ya beat the snob outta Seifer, man," he said. "You're pretty good for a not at home girl."

I blinked. "Um, thanks...?"

"But just to let ya know," he said and then started leaning forward to whisper. "The outlaws saw ya, too, man."

I got confused at this. "Outlaws?"

"A gang of cowboys who run the town, man. They're so vicious, even the mayor couldn't do anything about them. Seifer and his cronies are even scared of 'em, man."

I got curious at this. Seifer scared? Well, don't that beat all...

"I think you've said quite enough," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to meet the face of a cowboy, who had his gun pointed at the smoothie guy. He didn't look scared, but he raised his arms anyway.

The cowboy smirked then turned his attention to me. "You've got a lot of nerve comin' here and pickin' a fight."

I glared at him. "I wasn't trying to pick a fight. He was bugging me."

His smirk grew as he pointed his gun directly at me now.

"So you say, but that doesn't give you an excuse to pick a fight in the wrong town. Now why don't you just scidaddle outta here..." He then looked down at my necklace. "And why don't you just leave that necklace with me?"

My glared intensified and I gripped the locket from within my shirt. "You're not getting it. It's MINE."

People stared in terror at the scene I had now created. The guy didn't seem fazed though, only more amused.

"Missy, I don't think you want to pick another fight... Let alone with us."

"Come on Travis!" One of his cronies cried. "Just shoot her and take it from the cold corpse!"

My grip on the locket tightened at this. Yen Sid had given it to me to protect, and I'm going to keep my promise to protect the two siblings hearts, even if it kills me.

The leader named Travis pressed his gun to my forehead as his smirk faded.

"Listen Missy, I don't want any more trouble outta you," he said. "So I suggest you hand over that little trinket and get outta here..."

"Sorry," I said, "but this little trinket is staying with ME. You want it? You're gonna have to pry it from my cold dead HANDS!"

Everyone gasped at this. Travis glared threateningly.

"Listen kid, those hearts you have there are very valueable. Could cost millions of weapons if we sold it off of either some Heartless or some Nobodies for that matter. Hell, they might even pay us some superpowers..." He then smirked again. "And you holding onto them is only gonna put you and your little friends into a whole mess of trouble." He then held out his hand. "So why don't you just hand 'em over and we'll take good care of 'em..."

Instead of accepting his request, I grabbed my smoothie from behind me and threw it in his face. Everyone gasped in shock and fear, even the other cowboys seemed afraid.

"Not. Happening," I snarled.

Travis' expression turned one from amused into aboslute fury and rage.

"You've done it now girly," one of the cowboys said.

Travis grabbed my shirt collar to pull me forward and pressed his gun even harder on my forehead, making me wince.

"The Sandlot... At sunset... Don't be late..." With that, he set me down and left with the other cowboys following.

Everyone started whispering in fear at my actions. Donald had started scolding me, but I couldn't hear him. My eyes widened in shock and fear. What the hell did I just do?!

* * *

Mickey, Riku, and everyone else had watched the whole scene within the castle with horror stricken faces. From his office, Yen Sid shook his head. Ramona seemed to be a lot like Sora and Yuki. She didn't know what she was doing until it was too late.

"What the hell was that idiot thinking!?" Riku shouted in rage.

"Riku calm down!" Kairi said in alarm.

"I will NOT calm down! That idiot should've known better! This is why Yen Sid should've picked ME to find Sora and Yuki!"

"Riku enough!" Mickey yelled. "Reasonable or not, I will not tolerate your behavior about this situation."

Riku glared at the King, but said nothing and just watched Ramonas image panic. Kairi looked at him sadly. Apparently, this whole him not being chosen to find the two Keyblade wielders was getting to him very deeply. He loved them both, as well as Kairi did. But did he honestly have to be so jealous of Ramona?

* * *

Okay, so here I am at the Sandlot at sunset, just like Travis wanted. So why wasn't he here?

"Maybe he's decided to change his mind," Goofy said.

Oh, yeah, that's helpful...

"I think not," Travis said, coming out from behind a wall.

Each of his cowboy buddies came out from behind walls, all of them carrying guns in their holders.

I was alone in the field, which made Travis smirk in satisfaction.

"Alone?" he said. "Good. I'd hate to shoot any of your friends when you're the one who's responsible for this whole mess, young lady."

I glared, but I was still uneasy about this. I can't dodge those stupid bullets, they'll go right through me. And I still don't know how to use the Keyblades, so how am I supposed to beat these guys?

"We draw on three..."

I nod at Travis and put my hands behind my back.

"One..."

They all put their hands on their guns to prepare themselves.

"Two..."

I clench my hands into fists and close my eyes, thinking of Sora and Yuki and their strength from their hearts.

"Three..."

I could almost feel them both within me. I then opened my eyes in triumph.

"Draw!"

The Keyblades appeared and I spinned them around, blocking off all the bullets they came at me. It was...AMAZING! I was doing that move where that sword guy had to block off all the bullets in that wolverine movie!

I could feel everyones shocked faces as I spun around sliced a bullet in half, making the two hit the guys behind me.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

I honestly wanted stare at the blades in awe, but one of those cowboys got me distracted and I had to kick him away and slice another guy. I flipped over a couple of times to keep myself from getting punched or kicked.

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

I couldn't help but smile and kick and slice the guys gun out of the way so I could slash him with one of the Keyblades.

_A girl can do what she wants to do, and that's what I'm gonna do_

I could feel Goofy's smile as he and the others watched me kick their asses.

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

"Ramona!" he called, making me look at him as I grabbed a guys arm. "Tag me! Tag me!"

I smiled in excitement and climbed on the guy so my legs wrapped around his neck and arm and made him move toward Goofy, who slammed his head with his shield.

_Oh no, not me_

Donald used his staff to hit a guy in the head and they both landed down next to me.

"Alright, guys," I said. "Let's kick some cowboy ass!"

We then started attacking one by one.

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

Hayner and the others cheered us on, encouraging the shop keepers to join them. Seifer and his cronies were shocked at this action that this new girl could put off.

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

I threw one of tose cowboys in their direction, making them jump back in terror. I mocked a salute and winked at Vivi before going back to the fight.

_And I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun and I don't have to please no one_

"Are you havin' fun?' Goofy asked as he threw shield like a disk and hit three guys.

"Yeah! I should do this more often!" I yelled in excitement.

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

I could hear someone yell, "The chair! Give 'em the chair!"

Donald came running at a guy with a chair in his hands and he slammed on him, causing it to break.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Seeing Donald do something like that was very amusing.

_I don't give damn 'bout my reputation_

I could feel Travis' heated glare poking holes into my head as I continued to take down a few of his guys.

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

Donald had blasted a few fire balls and Goofy had hit a lot of guys with his shield while I sliced most of them.

_And I don't really care if you think I'm strange, I ain't gonna change_

The rest of the time felt we were wrestling them with our weapons.

_And I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

"Ramona look out!" Donald yelled.

I turned in alarm to see a guy with a battle-axe coming toward. Doing the smart thing, I tripped him and used some magic from the Kingdom Keyblade to make time slow down for him.

_Pedal boys!_

"Donald! Goofy!" I yelled.

They both nodded and came running at me as I held out my Keyblades. They both grab onto them and I throw them in the air before jumping after them. Donald used some magic to push me downward and I grabbed Goofy's shield so he could throw me down. I flipped forward before kicking the guy deep into the ground, making it crack a little.

I landed right behind him and turned to the crowd. They were cheering like crazy, encouraging me to do more damage to these so called outlaws. I turned around as I swung my foot against a guys face.

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

"Awesome!" Hayner shouted in excitement.

I high-fived him as I jumped up and sliced a guys gun.

_The world's in trouble, there's no communication_

Goofy had accidently tripped onto one of the unconcious guys and threw his shield at Donald. He gave an alarmed qwack as he was hit in the face and shot lightning from his staff.

_And everyone can say what they want to say, it never gets better anyway_

I took this opurtunity to throw the Music Note Keyblade and blocked the lightning from the people to the cowboys.

_So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway_

I saluted everyone as they cheered even louder.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

Now it went back to feeling like wrestling again as I slammed my feet against a guy on the ground.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

Goofy and Donald wacked a couple of guys in the head.

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

I used the Keyblades to trip a few more to the ground. Did I mention that they flipped over as I did this? Well, I have now...

_And I only feel good when I got no pain and that's how I'm gonna stay_

I then connected the ends of the Keyblades together and started swinging them like nunchuks.

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

I used my nunchuk Keyblades and wipped the floor with any of the guys that came near me.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

I then managed to grab the guy by his ankle and started twirling him in the air.

_Not me!_

After a few good twirls, I threw him with a, "HYAAAH!"

_Not me!_

He then hit the wall and was knocked out on the head by Goofy's shield.

Everyone cheered for us. I couldn't help but let my badass side get to me.

"Oh yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much, I'm here 'til Thursday."

Goofy and Donald giggled at my enthusiasm, but I was having too much fun to care.

"Not so fast little girl," Travis said menacingly.

I looked at him and became shocked at the sight of the heart with an 'x' in the middle. That meant he was a...

"That's right girly. I'm a Heartless, and I'll be takin' that locket."

I glared. "I told you once and I'll say it again. This locket is mine and you're not getting it!"

Travis smirked as his eyes turned yellow. "I guess I'll just have to take it by force then..."

He then roared as his teeth turned into fangs and his entire skin turned black. His hands turned into claws and his backside grew a tail, a lizards tail.

"Now if you won't give up those hearts, then I'll just have to rip them off of that little neck of yours!"

He then charged, and before I could draw my Keyblades he thrusted his claws through my left calf and I screamed in pain. Goofy managed to use his shield push him away. Donald managed to use the cure spell on my calf, all the blood slowly fading as my flash reattatched itself.

"Aw, ain't that sweet. You're little friends are willing to help you protect those little treasures you have around your neck. Well, the only thing that's gonna be around your neck is my claws!"

He charged again and we were able to dodge his attack. Goofy and Donald kept him distracted as I tried to figure out how to beat him.

_Th-thump_

Huh?...

_Th-thump_

What's this feeling?

_Th-thump_

I looked down at the locket and saw that it was glowing. I could feel the spirits within these two hearts and I knew right then it was Sora and Yuki.

_**'Cut his tail...'**_

I knew that masculine voice belonged to Sora and I looked at Travis' tail in confusion.

**_'It's his weak spot...'_**

Okay, that feminine voice I have never heard before. So that had to be Yuki.

I gripped the Keyblades and sprung forward after Travis before slicing off his tail. He roared in pain before I lunged the Kingdom Key through his chest.

Before he started fading away, he smirked at me. "You're pretty good kid, but it's not over... This has only just begun..." With that, he faded completely.

I panted as my grip on the Keyblades began to slack and the others started running to me as I fell on my knees.

They were telling me how amazing I was and how incredible that fight had been, but I didn't pay attention to them. My focus was on the locket and I couldn't help but wonder if Sora and Yuki were still there.

* * *

Yen Sid smiled in approval. He had made the right choice at choosing Ramona for this quest. She was a naturally born fighter, just like Sora and Yuki were. Roxas and a dark-haired girl next to him stared in awe.

"Wow, she's amazing," the girl said.

"I have made the right choice," Yen Sid said.

The girl hugged Roxas' arm as she continued to stare. Roxas wrapped his other arm around the girl and kissed her forehead before turning his gaze back to Ramona.

* * *

In a dark castle, two dark figures were standing near a giant orb that showed Ramonas image.

"Seems like we have a fighter that's as good as Sora and Yuki," one figure that was a male said.

"She seems pretty fun to play with, brother," the other figure that a female giggled. "Is the game starting?"

The boy smirked and patted the girls head. "Oh, yes... The game has already begun."

Behind them were two unconcious bodies that belonged to none other than Sora and his younger sister Yuki.


	5. Episode 4: Radiant Gardens Weeds

**Wow, I can not believe that you people actually reviewed this story. Dude who stole a catchphrase from Axel, yes I know the wizards name is Yen Sid, I just forgot okay! Can any of you guess who the two figures who stole Sora and Yukis bodies are? If not, tough luck for you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 4  
Radiant Gardens Weeds**_

I couldn't help but get some tickets and impatiently wait for the train so I could hurriedly get to Yen Sid for answers. Donald and Goofy tried catching up with me, but I was too fast for them, apparently.

The train had finally arrived and I pulled them both in. Getting to Yen Sids castle, I fiddled with my hands a little. Once we were finally there, I started running up the steps and barged in through the doors. Yen Sid didn't seem to be disturbed by this.

"I heard them!" I yelled. "Sora and Yuki! I heard them from within the locket!"

Yen Sid nodded calmly. "Their spirits had remained within their hearts once I removed them, and with your abilities to commune with the dead, you will be guided by their spirits from within the locket."

I was gonna say more, but then I just left my mouth hanging open as I realised that he mentioned my ghost whispering powers. "Eh... You knew?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"Why didn't you...?"

"It is not my place to inform anyone of your gift. I have watched how you have helped the spirits cross over, and I must say you are very good at keeping your ability a secret."

I closed my mouth shut before rubbing my head sheepishly. Then I noticed Roxas standing there with a little girl. She had dark hair that passed her shoulders, baby blue eyes, the same skin, wearing a black sleeve-less dress with a sort of thin vest over her chest that seemed a little wide and the sides were split and it reached her ankles, fingerless black gloves that ended a few inches above her elbows, black shorts, and black low-heeled boots that ended below her knees. She looked very much like Roxas, despite the fact that her hair's a different color and she was a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey," Roxas said awkwardly.

"Um, hi," I said.

The little girl hugged Roxas' arm and she stared at me.

"I'm Roxas," he said, then he freed his arm from her grasp so he could wrap it around her. "And this is my little sister, Kasumi."

I gave Kasumi a smile and she returned it.

"Hey there," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

She seemed really sweet.

"I assume that you have found nothing in your search within the the town?" Yen Sid interrupted.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nope."

"Then your next destination is Radiant Garden. You might be able to find some clues there."

I nodded then turned around and walked out.

* * *

The little girl named Kasumi, who is also Yukis Nobody, watched Ramona leave before turning to her older brother, Roxas, who looked down at her with a smile and rubbed her smooth hair affectionately. She responded with a smile and leaned onto him.

Yen Sid looked toward the two Nobodies with sadness. He knew that if Sora and Yuki weren't found soon, that there was a possibility that the two will be left alone in the world with no hearts, or they would both disappear.

He hoped that Ramona Konrad could keep that from happening.

* * *

It didn't take us very long to get to Radiant Garden, the trip only lasted like a few hours. Now the first problem (this being mine) is the first impression. What'll those guys think of me? How're they gonna take the news of Sora and Yukis bodies being stolen?

"You'll like Leon and the gang," Goofy said. "They're part of the Radiant Garden Restoration Comittee."

"I thought you said it was the Hollow Bastion Restoration Comittee," I said.

"They changed it when it got it's old name back," Donald said.

"Ah, I see..."

"Attention, passengers!" "We are now arrivin' at Radiant Garden!"

I looked out the window to see that the navigators (whose names I forgot) were right. I could see the old castle still being rebuilt. Hallow Bastion was one of my favortie worlds in the game, and I sometimes wished that it could be real so I could go there. But it is real, so I guess that wish came true.

We landed safely in Radiant Garden, but what was strange was that I saw a bunch of black weeds on the walls of... well, pretty much everything. The shops, the stone walls, this stuff was everywhere!

"Hey, what happened?" Donald asked in shock.

"How'd all these weeds get here?" Goofy asked, who was equally shocked as Donald.

I could barely tear my eyes away from those weeds. They were HUGE.

We got off the Gummi Ship so we could take a better look at the black weeds. When I reached out to touch it, one of those plant Heartless had sprouted out, making us draw out our weapons.

It started spitting seeds at us, but we managed to block them with my Keyblade and Goofy's shield. Then the plant Heartless was cut from the wall by some shuriken. We looked up and saw that it was Yuffie.

"Hey guys!" she yelled. "Long time no see!"

"Hiya, Yuffie," Goofy greeted.

Yuffie jumped down from the ledge before she noticed me and smiled. "Well, well. Who's your lady friend?"

"This is Ramona Konrad," Goofy introduced me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Ramona."

I smiled. "Likewise."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others!" she said before grabbing my hand pulling me along with her, Donald and Goofy trailing behind.

* * *

The two dark figures watched Ramona follow the ninja in amusement.

"Our weeds are growing stronger, brother," the girl giggled. "Should we unleash the Unversed now?"

"Not yet, little sister," the boy said. "Let her give out the 'terrible news' first, and then we'll have Polin take the locket."

His sister gave a pout, but then smiled before they turned to a plant-like Unversed growling in anticipation.

* * *

"Hey, guys, guess who's here!" Yuffie yelled.

Everyone looked at us and then smiled at Donald and Goofy. I let Donald pass so he could greet them, but Goofy started pushing me towards them. I had my feet planted on the floor, but Goofy's use of pushing the shield really gave him enough strength to make me slide on the floor.

Aerith looked at me and smiled kindly, while Leon and Cid raised their eyebrows in question.

"This is Ramona," Yuffie said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "their new protege."

Aerith nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Ramona."

I smiled back. "You, too."

Leon looked at me suspiciously and walked around me in a circle. I got a bit uncomfortable. Hey, dude, I know you're suspicious, but I don't see a reason to make me uncomfortable by looking me up and down.

"Leon, stop! You're making her uncomfortable," Yuffie yelled.

Leon ignored her and kept on 'observing' me, as he would probably call it. After walking around in a couple more circles, he smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

I give him a dumbfounded look. "That's it? You just walk around me in circles and then just clarify that I have earned your trust? What the hell- What kind of trust building is that?"

Leon became stunned at my attitude, as well as everyone else. I put my hand to my mouth in shock. Oh my god, I just back-talked Leon! I can never keep my mouth shut, can I!

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Leon smirked and ruffled my hair. "A tough one, huh? Well, there's a surprise."

"Oh, so now you're a sexist?" I said in an angry tone.

Hayners comment I could handle, but when a tough guy like Leon makes a comment like that I am not willing to take it.

"Ramona," Donald warned, putting his hands on my right arm.

"Let's not get into a fight here," Goofy said, putting his hands on my left.

"No worries," Leon said, smiling. "She's got guts. I like that."

I smiled at him before shrugging off the hands that were going to restrain me.

"So what brings you here?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, where are Sora and Yuki?" Yuffie asked.

I got nervous. "Have you seen them?"

"Not since Yuki's concert," Aerith said.

"Concert?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie said excitedly.

_Flashback_

_Yuki stood nervously behind the curtains on stage looking at the crowd. She bit her lip in nervousness. She wanted to sing for Leon and the gang, but she never thought Yuffie would open that big mouth of hers to the crowd. _

_Sora came on the stage and saw his little sister rub her hands in nervousness. He came to her side and wrapped his arms around her._

_"What's wrong, Yuki?" he asked his baby sister._

_Yuki wrapped her arms around her big brother desperately. "Oh, Sora! I can't do this! I can't go out there!"_

_Sora squeezed her in reassurance. "It'll be okay, little sis. I'll be right here."_

_Yuki started sniffling. "Big bro, I'm scared. What if I mess up?"_

_Sora pulled away and smiled. "Hey, if it helps, I'll do a duet with you."_

_Yuki's eyes beamed. "Really?"_

_Sora nodded. "Yeah."_

_The little girl leaped onto her big brother in glee. The teen couldn't help but smile and twirl her around._

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our big event! Now, coming onto the stage is the little songstress and her big brother. Give it up for Sora and Yuki!"_

_The Comittee seemed confused when the curtains rose up and they saw Sora and Yuki with microphones in their hands._

_Soon they began to sing._

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

_Aerith smiled as everyone else was dumbstruck._

**_S: Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_**

**_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_**

**_Y: Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight_**

_The two sibling smiled to eachother._

**_S: It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_**

_People began cheering loudly as Sora and Yuki danced around._

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_**

_Yuffie began cheering for the two Keyblade wielders as Aerith clapped. The two dumbfounded men began to smile._

**_Y: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_**

**_S: Good morning and good night  
Y: I wake up at twilight  
S: It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_**

**_S: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Y: Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_**

**_S: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then_**

**_(It's always a good time)_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a god time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_**

_People cheered as the song had ended and the two siblings bowed._

_Flashback end_

Wow, that must've been amazing.

"Why do you ask? Did you need them for something?" Leon asked.

I looked to Donald and Goofy and they both nodded sadly. I pulled out the locket from within my shirt and opened it to reveal Sora and Yukis hearts.

"I need to return these to their rightful owners," I explained.

"Well, if that's all, then I'm sure we'll be able to contact 'em," Cid said.

"Whose hearts are they?" Leon asked.

Oh, crap. I was hoping to avoid that question. "They're... Sora and Yukis..."

Everyone became shocked and horrified at this. Aerith had her hands on her mouth, Yuffies mouth hung open, Cid had paled, and I had never seen Leon look so horrified.

"What happened?" Aerith asked.

I explain what had happened to Sora and Yuki the best way I could. They all became sad at the whole story, but I could've sworn that I saw Leon clench his hands into fists when I mentioned the dark figures that stole their bodies.

"We had already looked in Twilight Town, but all the information we could get was that they were last seen when the Heartless attacked. So we came here, hoping to find a clue to where they might be. Are you sure that was the last time you saw them?"

Everyone nodded sadly.

"But, hey, we're more than willing to help you find some clues," Yuffie said.

I blinked. "Really?"

They all nodded.

"Those two were good kids," Cid said. "If a situation like this is involving them, then you can count on us to find some clues."

"They don't deserve that type of fate," Leon stated. "They never did and they never will."

"We loved them very much," Aerith said, placing her hands to her heart. "And they loved us. We will do anything and everything to help find them, Ramona."

I smiled at everybody.

"Well then, why don't we see what you're made of?" Leon said.

I blinked. "Huh?"

Leon smirked. "I need to see how good you are at fighting, and you're gonna need training anyway."

I looked at everyone, who only had smiles. I looked back at Leon and his smirk grew.

O.O Shit...

* * *

The dark figures watched Ramona and Leon get into their fighting stances in amusement.

"Alright, Polin, go on ahead," the boy said, turning to the Unversed plant. "And be sure to rip that locket off of her throat."

Polin screeched before disappearing into darkness.

* * *

Okay, I'm in deep shit. I've beaten Leon in the game before, but in reality, I am dead meat!

"Getting nervous, kid?" Leon asked, smirking.

I glared. "Bring it."

Leon lunged forward and almost sliced me, if I hadn't slipped on my feet by accident.

"A bit clumsy, aren't we?" Leon said, chuckling.

"I wasn't ready you #$%!" I yelled. Wait, was my cursing censored?

"A bad mouth, huh?" Leon raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, #$%! off!" Yep, definately censored. Now it really feels like Scott Pilgrim.

"Why don't I wipe it clean for you," Leon said before he raised his blade.

I dodged it before it could try to slice me again. I would've lunged forward, but the sight of a plant Heartless sprouting from the weeds and preparing to shoot made me yell, "Look out!"

Before he could turn around in alarm, I flipped over him and sliced the Heartless in half. I smirked at his awe-struck face. However, it faded once four more Heartless started sprouting from the weeds. Donald and Goofy immediately joined us and we took out every last one of them.

I became utterly exhausted once we were FINALLY finished. I put my hands on my knees and started panting.

"You're pretty good," Leon said. "But that's not gonna delay us from our fight."

I groaned at this. "Can I at least get a breather first? I'm still knew at this, y'know."

Leon nodded with a soft smile and I tried to level my breathing. I looked back at the weeds in curiosity.

"How'd all these weeds get here anyway?"

Leon looked at them. "A couple of days after Sora and Yuki left, something strange started growing from underground and then these black weeds started growing everywhere. That's when we realised that these are meant for the Heartless to get better access to the town."

"Sounds like you guys need a weed killer," I commented, but it was also an offer.

Leon smirked and was about to say something, but then the earth started shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Goofy shouted, ducking for cover.

This, however, was not an earthquake. Instead, vines started sprouting out from the ground and out came a giant blue, black and red plant. I looked a little closer and saw, from the black mark, that it was an Unversed. Aren't those things supposed to be gone already?

"What is that thing?" Leon asked in shock.

"I think it's an Unversed," I answered. Leon looked at me in confusion, but I just shook my head. "I'll explain later."

The plant Unversed looked down at everybody before paying attention to me and then shot out his vines toward us. We dodged easily, but then my ankle got wrapped up in a vine. It tripped me before pulling me toward the Unversed.

"Ramona!" They shouted.

I felt the locket dangling from within my shirt, threatening to reveal itself in broad daylight. The Unversed noticed and attempted to reach out for. Out of rage, I grabbed the vine and sliced it off, making it shriek in pain and letting me drop.

I landed on my feet perfectly before yelling, "Don't even think about touching this locket!"

Before I knew, I started glowing red and my clothes began to change. My shoes turned red with black designs, my pants stayed black but the ends on my ankles ended mid-calf with red designs, my black shirt turned red with a black heart with other designs, my plaid shirt turned black with the red designs in the middle of my chest, my hair developed red streaks, and my hat turned red. In my other hand came out the Star Keyblade, at least I think that's what it's called.

Everyone stared at me in awe, and I looked at myself. That's when it suddenly hit me. I must be in my Valor form!

"Alright, time for some pruning and weeding!"

... Okay, that was lame on my part.

I jumped up in mid-air and sliced more of the Unversed vines, making ot screech in agonizing pain. This kept up for like two minutes. Me jumping, dodging, and slicing off the vines. And the Unversed making it's failing attempts of attacking me. Once all of the vines were gone, all that was left was it's flower head.

"Time to wither, plant," I said before jumping up and and stabbing the plant in its head.

Screeching in pain, it started to wither away.

I landed on my feet and looked at the others, who were awe-stricken (if that was even a term).

"So what'd ya think?" I asked, smirking at Leon.

He closed his mouth and glared at me. He was gonna say something, but was interrupted by a loud, "WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

I looked out to see Yuffie and the others running towards us. Leon closed his mouth as they passed him to walk towards me. Cid ruffled my hair, Aerith had her hand on my shoulder, and Yuffie kept on yanking my arm as she bounced up and down. Leon had a small smile and I couldn't help but give him a smile of my own.


	6. Episode 5: Learning Magic Until You Suck

**Okay, all I'm gonna say is thanks for reviewing this story, even if I didn't care if you never would. I have other stories that aren't reviewed, but who cares about that? Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 5  
Learning Magic, Until You Suck At It**_

We had stayed for supper when Merlin finally decided to show up. He was happy to see Donald and Goofy, but he looked at me like I was some sort of wierd puzzle.

"Merlin, this is Ramona," Aerith said. "She's the new Keyblade wielder."

Merlin smiled at me. "Well, good to meet you, my dear."

I smiled back and nodded. "Likewise."

We explained what happened to Sora and Yuki and he took the same way everyone else had. Only he was little more calm than expected.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," he said, shaking his head. "They were good students of mine whenever it came to magic. Pooh will be so heartbroken if he ever hears about this."

My own heart sunk at that. I had completely forgotten about Pooh bear.

"BUT I'm more than willing to help search for clues as well," Merlin said with a brightening smile. "First I'll have to teach you some magic."

O.O "Magic? Me? I don't know..."

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll just have you start off with a simple sort of magic. One element is all you'll have, but you'll be able to master another element as you continue on with your journey."

I looked to the others, who gave me encouraging smiles, before looking back to the old man.

"Um, okay..."

* * *

Kasumi wandered around Yen Sids castle, thinking about Ramona and how much she was a little like Yuki. However, her thoughts became lost as Roxas found her in the halls.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing," Kasumi replied. "Just thinking..."

Roxas frowned sadly. "You miss Axel, don't you?"

Kasumi looked at her brother with sad eyes that were forming tears. "It's not just Axel, Roxas. I miss the others too." Although it wasn't what she was thinking about, the subject still had an effect upon the little Nobody.

"Define 'others'," Roxas said as he walked towards his little sister.

"You know," she whimpered, tears already threatening to fall. "Xion... Zexion... Even Demyx... I miss them so much..." At this, the little girl began to cry.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her and said in a soothing tone, "I know, Kasi. I miss them too. Even that water controling douche."

Kasumi giggled at that. She knew Roxas never liked the way Demyx flirted with her endlessly, and the way he still talked so sourly about it still made her laugh.

"I miss Axel more, though," she whispered.

"I know," her brother said, squeezing her slightly. "I miss him more, too."

* * *

Okay, first element I got was Blizzard and let me tell ya... I really suck at using magic. I kept on blasting Blizzard everywhere I pointed, not sure how to properly do this.

"Careful, my dear!" Merlin shouted, hiding behind a crate. "You could freeze someone!"

"I can't stop!" I yelled back as I kept on blasting everywhere. "I don't know how to stop!"

"Try calming down!"

I tried to relax and losen up my muscles a bit, and, eventually, the blasting finally stopped. I threw my Keyblade away in frustration.

"Man, I suck at using magic!"

Everyone had been hiding behind walls or crates to avoid being frozen, and they all looked at me with sympathetic smiles.

"Don't worry Ramona, magic wasn't that easy for Sora or Yuki either," Aerith said.

I sighed in defeat.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't get all sad now," Yuffie said. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. You just gotta believe in yourself."

I couldn't help but smile at Yuffie. She really knew how to make someone feel better. They all decided to call in for a break, but something had caught my eye. It looked like a miniature star, but I didn't know for sure. Goofy and Donald looked at me in concern, but I waved them off.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

They both looked at eachother then shrugged and walked with the others. I started going toward the star as it made some sort of ghostly noise, it wasn't creepy but it was soft. It made some gestures with its, um, hands for me to follow. And out of curiosity, I did just that.

* * *

"Huh?" Yuffie said, noticing that Ramona was not amongst them. "Where's Ramona?"

"She said she'd catch up later," Goofy said. "I guess she just wanted to sort things out from her mind first."

Everyone nodded in agreement once that was thought out. Ramona was new at fighting and using magic, so she probably will need to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

The little star lead me to the Bailey to show me the sea of Heartless surrounding the castle. My jaw literaly dropped at the sight. The first time I saw it in the game, I was like 'Holy shit!'. But in real life, it was bigger than I thought.

"Okay, I see the sea of Heartless. And you brought me here why?"

The star made a soft ghost sound and pointed to a symbol in the shape of a circle on the ground.

"You want me to stand on it or something?" I asked, pointing at the circle.

It nodded as it made its soft ghost sounds. I sighed before shrugging. "Okay..."

I walked on top of the circle and stopped before looking back at the star. "Now what?" It pointed towards the Heartless, gesturing me to face them. "Okay, looking at them..." I looked at it for more instructions, but it didn't do anything. "Um, hello..."

_**'Bring out the**_** Keyblades,'** Sora said.

I got a little confused, but did as instructed and summoned out the two Keyblades.

_**'Now put as much energy as you can into the Keyblades so they can float in the air. Then let the energy flow in you and then roar like a lion...'**_

I blinked. "WHAT?"

_**'It'll be fun,' **_Yuki giggled.

I gave a questioning look toward the star, who just made a gesture for me to go on.

I sighed. "Okay..."

I closed my eyes and let my energy flow into the Keyblades, making them glow and float into the air. Then I let the energy flow into me as I tried to get in touch with my animal side. I took a few deep breaths as I relaxed with the energy. After one more deep breath, I let a great big...

_ROAR!_

The roar was so great the earth started shaking. It also made those shadow Heartless' antennas go straight and shake a little in fear. Then, here's the funny part, they started diggin' into the ground and on the side. There were a lot of holes on the ground and, in one swift movement, the holes disappeared with more than one 'pop'!

I just stood there for a few seconds and then I bursted out laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Goofy and Donald looked at the door worriedly, as well as everyone else. Ramona had been gone for a long time now, and they were starting to feel anxious.

So they decided to go out and look for her. Once they finally found her in the Bailey... Well, the sight of her laughing her ass off was a very strange one.

* * *

I had been lauhging my ass off for about an hour when I saw Donald and Goofy staring at me.

"Oh my god!" I said, still laughing. "You should've seen it!"

"Seen what?" Goofy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I was laughing so hard that I could barely form a sentence...and breath.

By the time I was FINALLY calming down, I was able to explain about what had happened. Once the explanation was done... Well, we just laughed harder than usual.

As we walked back, Donald looked up at the weeds.

"Hey, look," he said, getting our attention. He pointed to the frozen weeds on the wall. "Ramonas Blizzards froze some of the weeds."

Out of curiosity, I walked to the weeds and tapped it a little before it burst into chunks of ice. That's when it hit me.

"I've got an idea! Donald, go get Merlin and the others. Quick!"

Once everyone got here, I began to explain.

"I think I know how we can get rid of these weeds." Everyone began to pay attention very closely at this. "See I know that plants can burn very easily, but that would just set the whole town on fire. But if we used ice, the weeds will just fall apart." I summoned out my Keyblade and blasted Blizzard onto the weeds. I walked over to it and tapped it, making fall into chunks of ice. Everyone stared in awe. "See how it just fell apart. The weeds aren't thick enough to take the freezing cold, so they're more than likely to fall apart. So I figured if we could just use Blizzard, then we should be able to get rid of the weeds in no time."

"Wow, that's amazing," Yuffie said.

"How did you figure all of this out?" Merlin asked.

"I learned this in science class back at school," I said.

"Well then, why don't we hop to it?"

The next couple of hours was spent on freezing the plants. It wasn't that hard. In fact, I was actually starting to get the hang of it. After the last group of weeds was finished, everyone began cheering.

"Good job, kid," Leon said. "Your little science magic helped with our weed problem. Here."

Leon handed me a card.

**Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee Honorary Member: **_Ramona_

I looked at him in shock. "Really?"

Leon nodded. "Think of it as a gift."

I punched his arm lightly. "Thanks, dude."

"Hey, we should probably get going," Donald said.

"If Sora and Yuki aren't here, then they're more than likely to be somewhere else," Goofy said.

I nodded before turning back to Leon. "Sorry, but we've gotta get going."

Leon nodded and ruffled my hair. "Good luck on the search, kid. And one more thing." He leaned down to my level and smirked. "I still want that fight."

I groaned. I was REALLY hoping he wouldn't say that. Then the card started glowing and it flew up into the air. The Kingdom Keyblade came into my hand, which probably meant... I didn't have to time to think, so I held out the Keyblade in my hands as the ground glowed into the shape of a crown and the the light from the card shot into the air to make a keyhole. I stuck out the Keyblade and light shot into the hole.

Once the light had gone, I looked at Donald and Goofy, who nodded in anticipation.

* * *

The dark figures watched the Gummi ship travel through space, heading for another world.

"Brother, she just destroyed our weeds," the girl said, pouting.

"Don't worry, sister," the boy said darkly. "It's going to take alot more than that for her to find our little treasures."

The girl smiled and hugged her brothers arm as they continued to watch. As Sora and Yuki lied next to eachother in a coma, they both looked as if tears began to form, hoping that Ramona would find them soon.

* * *

**Okay, I am giving you people your choice of which world should Ramona and the gang go next. Take your time with the choice, and don't take it personally if I don't put them in the world that you picked.**


	7. Episode 6: Fish Tails

**Okay, thank you Reyow for giving me the suggestion of Atlantica. Though I probably wouldn't have thought of doing that, I couldn't think of any other world**

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be to own this stuff, I don't**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 6  
Fish Tails**_

Atlantica!... One of my least favorite worlds in the game. Don't get me wrong, it was pretty cool in the first game because you could fight. But in the second game, all the shit you could do was sing. Therefore, this place has become my least favorite world.

As we landed, I could feel myself growing a tail, which was a golden color, light from the top and dark to the bottom. My shirts being replaced with a bikini top that was dark gold and two straps tied together around my neck. Donald got his squid legs and Goofy turned into a sea-turtle, although he still has his head.

I looked around the ocean view and saw dozens of fish and coral. Okay, swim like a mermaid. Swim like a mermaid. Somehow, swimming with fins had become alot more difficult than I thought.

"You gotta relax, Ramona," Goofy said, swmming towards me. "Try to loosen your muscles a little while you're swimmin'." He demenstrates by twirling around in circles... Show off.

So I relax my muscles and move slowly. In a few minutes I had started getting the hang of it and swam like an actual mermaid.

"Okay, why don't we go see Ariel?" I suggested. They nodded in agreement and started swimming to shore.

Finding Ariel was little easier than I thought because we saw her walking along the beach. When she spotted us, she smiled at Donald and Goofy and waved.

"Donald! Goofy!" Ariel shouted in excitement.

"Hey, Ariel," Goofy greeted as we stopped so she could walk toward us.

"We'd like you to meet Ramona," Donald introduced me.

Ariel gave me a warm smile before reaching her hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you Ramona."

I smiled back and took her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you too, Ariel."

"How've ya been Ariel?" Goofy asked. "I heard that you have a little girl now."

Ariels happy smile turned into a frown and she looked at the water. "Yes, her name's Melody..."

I frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just discovered that Melody's gone," she answered gravely. "I don't know what else to do. I just sent word to my father and he's on his way to turn me back into a mermaid so I can find her."

I gave Ariel a sympathetic look. I looked at Donald and Goofy, who were also sad, before turning back to the former mermaid princess.

"Don't worry Ariel, we'll help find your kid."

Donald and Goofy looked at me in shock, but Ariel looked at me hopefully.

"You will?" she asked.

"Yeah, for all we know she could be wandering around the sea," I said. "From what Donald and Goofy have told me, you always dreamed about the land."

"Well, actually," Ariel said, giggling a little bit. "She is a little bit like me, except..."

I just give her a smile because I know she's trying to find a difference between her and her daughters actions, but couldn't find at least one. "'Sokay, I understand. Not really surprising that your kid would dream the opposite dream you had, but you were young at the time so I shouldn't judge."

"Uh, Ramona," Goofy started, but grabbed them both and started dragging them down.

"We'll bring her straight home once we find Melody, Ariel," I shouted to her.

"Be careful! And thank you!" she shouted, waving to us.

"Ramona! We're supposed to be searching for Sora and Yuki!" Donald yelled at me.

"Those two can wait," I said. "This is Ariels kid here and we need to help find her. You would've done this anyway since she's your friend, right?" The gave me sheepish looks and looked at the sandy floor. "Okay, then shut up and start looking."

* * *

Yen Sid watched Ramona and the others seach for Melody with a small smile. It's no surprise that she would put Sora and Yukis search on hold just to help a friend, and he thinks that she's going to be doing that alot.

_'Sora and Yuki would've done the same,' _he thought with that faint smile.

* * *

Okay, finding Ariels kid took longer than I thought it would, but we managed to spot her following three manta rays. Out of the promise that I made to Ariel, we followed them.

We had to stop every now and then, because DONALD kept on making his stupid qwacking noise everytime he hit something!

"Donald, be quiet!" I whispered/yelled. "Are you trying to get us caught!"

We argued for about two minutes until I heard swishing of the water. Oh god, don't tell me...

I swam as fast as I could to Melody and Morgana, but by the time I got there, I was too late. Melody had already become a mermaid. Out of instinct, I summoned my Keyblade and threw it at Morgana. Melody and the squid lady became shocked at this, but I paid no heed to it.

I grabbed Melody's arm and yelled, "Come on!" We both swam out of the cave, Goofy and Donald following suit.

Once we got further away, we stopped to catch our breathes. I looked to see if the manta rays had followed, but saw no signs whatsoever. I looked at Melody and saw that she was swimming around in excitement, making me frown.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, kid," I said, getting her attention. "You have no idea what Morgana's capable of. It's a good thing I pulled you outta there just in time before she could trick you into stealing Tritons tridant."

Melody gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I looked at Donald and Goofy, who just nodded. It's not like Ariel told us not to give her the whole story, but it will probably bother her. But I was going for it anyway...

"Listen up, kid," I said to her. "This'll probably be alot to take in, but we need you to try to understand."

Melody nodded in understanding and I began from when Ariel was a mermaid...

* * *

Word had spread about Ramonas success in finding Melody under the sea, and Ariel gave a greatful smile. However, it soon faded as a messanger told her that Ramona wanted her to meet them at Atlantica in her mermaid form. Ariel was a little shocked, but she became sad when she was told that Ramona was too late to stop Morgana from turning Melody into a mermaid and that she was going to tell the truth about everything to her. If they wanted her to understand Ariels reasons of forbidding Melody from going to the sea, then she has to show her.

Out of reluctance, Ariel agreed and left with Flounder and Sebastian.

* * *

As we headed to Atlantica, I explained everything to Melody from Ariels past mistake to the present mistake that Melody has made. Melody took it all in slowly, both shocked and a little happy to learn that her grandfather was the ruler of the merpeople. She started to understand why Ariel forbade her from going to the sea after I explained Morganas intentions when she visited her as a baby.

I stopped as everyone kept on when I spotted a group of penguins acting like a rope ladder to try reach for a little baby. This is probably the part where Tip and Dash try to be heroes. Yes, I've seen the movie a couple of times when I babysitted a baby cousin of mine, so don't act all surprised by this!

As I watched them fail their attempt, I sighed. "Oh, boy..."

I decided to intervene by going to the shark that circled the baby penguin and tapping its fin to get its attention. This accomplished, I drew out my Keyblade and smacked its head, knocking it unconcious. I then swam up to the surface and tapped the ice to get the little ones attention. She looked at me in fear, but I smiled softly and held out my hands. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you..." She seemed a little scared, but she got into my arms and allowed me to swim to the icy shore to her mother.

As I handed her over, the penguins began cheering and the mamma thanked me continuously. I just smiled and said, "No problem." I turned to the little penguin. "Try not to get stuck on a glacier again, okay?" The little penguin nodded and thanked me before they left, giving Tip and Dash glares.

They both looked down in shame, making me smile sadly and swim toward them. "Hey, I'm sorry if I stole your thunder. But you guys did your best, at least..."

Tip gave me an angry glare. "Yeah right, you stole our thunder!" I flinched at his yelling. "WE were supposed to be the heroes, not you!"

Dash scooted away a bit from his penguin friend and smiled as he held out his flipper to me. "I'm Dash, and this loud penguin right here is Tip."

"Hey, I ain't loud!"

I smiled as I took Dash's flipper and shook it. "I'm Ramona. Say, why don't you guys do something more heroic?"

Tip stopped yelling and looked at me with sudden interest.

"As you can probably tell, I'm an adventuress. And me and my friends are on our way to Atlantica, the sea kingdom. You guys wanna come with? It'll be fuuunnn." I sang that last part of the sentence to make it more tempting.

They both looked at eachother before jumping for joy. I couldn't help but laugh. I'll take that as a yes then.


	8. Episode 7: Friendships That Are Treasure

**Okay, this chapter will explain some of Kasumis relationships with the Organization, but only some of it. I don't want to make it too long**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 7  
Friendships That Are Treasured**_

Kasumi looked at her brother as they watched Ramona argue with Donald about Tip and Dash coming along, and Roxas gave his sister a loving smile and kissed her forehead affectionately. The 'Affectionate Little Songstress', as she was called, smiled at him.

This had been one of Kasumis greatest gifts that was given to her when she was a 'guest' at Organization XIII. Each member of the Organization was to give her a gift, from the first to the last. The one who had given her this gift was Xenmas, which she showed great gratitude by trying to either stay out of the way or make herself useful.

_"You may stay as long as your brother is willing to stay with the Organization," he told her. "Consider this my gift to you, Kasumi..."_

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, Roxas. Is that okay?" Kasumi said to her brother.

Roxas gave a nod and she left. Once she was at Twilight Town, she sat on the clock tower and looked down at one of the rooftops that she had trained with Xigbar as his gift to her. She couldn't help but recall that little memory.

_Xigbar gripped one the of guns in his hand and Kasumi looked scared._

_"Xigbar, I'm afraid," she said._

_"Kid, you can't get all scared during battle," the older Nobody told her. "If you get all scared, then you're giving them full advantage. Now use as much energy as you can to block off my attack."_

_Kasumi still looked nervous. "Is it gonna hurt?"_

_Xigbar grinned before he raised his gun. "You're gonna be fine, babydoll!"_

_Once he shot her, the force sent Kasumi flying into the wall. Kasumi struggled to get up as she held a bullet with her energy in her hands._

_Xigbar walked over to her and gave a satisfied smile. "See, now you won't be so scared when some asshole attacks you."_

_Kasumi gave him a smile. "I wouldn't have been scared anyways."_

_"I'm sure you wouldn't." Xigbar walked back to his spot. "Alright, two more rounds and then we RTC."_

_"Again!" Kasumi whined._

_"Yeah, it's the way it works, kid. You can't just expect to stay here for 24 hours."_

_Kasumi sighed. "Okay... But can we go to the Struggle tournament afterwards?"_

_Xigbar raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You wanna go to the Struggle tournament?"_

_"Yeah. And get some ice cream on the way there."_

_Xigbar put his hand to his chin in thought. "Okay, two more rounds. No wincing, no whinning, and you got yourself a deal, kiddo."_

_Kasumi gave a happy smile. "Awesome! I'm gonna get some sea-salt ice cream!"_

_"Good call, babydoll!" Xigbar said before shooting her again._

Kasumi smiled. She had never been close to Xigbar, but he did make her laugh.

* * *

We arrived at Atlantica in the nick of time, seeing Ariel there with her father, King Triton, and Flounder and Sebastian. Melody had looked at the throne in awe before swimming into her mothers arms. We all seemed surprised at this, but Ariel smiled and hugged her back.

I smiled at them before swimming over to them and turning Melody to Triton. "Meet your grandpa."

They both smiled to eachother before she gives him a hug. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered my own relationship with my granddad. He taught me how to help the ghosts cross over and we've had a good relationship since.

"Oh, Mom," Melody said, turning to her mother, "I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't think I would cause so much trouble by doing this."

Ariel shook her head. "No Melody, it's my fault. I should've told you from the beginning, but I was too afraid. I know you expected me to be angry with you Ramona, but I'm actually rather grateful..." She had looked at me when she said this.

I smiled sadly at her. Yes, I did expect her to be angry, but I'm rather greatful that she had forgiven me for telling her daughter the whole truth about her.

"So what brings you to Atlantica?" King Triton asked suddenly. "Surely you didn't come to just help search for Melody."

I looked at the others before attempting to open my locket, but I froze. How will Ariel take this? I take a deep breathe before opening the locket.

They looked at the hearts questioningly before I said, "Sora and Yuki are missing and...if we don't find them soon, we'll never be able to return their hearts to them."

Ariels eyes widened in shock and horror as she put her hands to her mouth. Triton was equally shocked, as well as the crab and fish, but Melody only seemed confused. I explained to them about Sora and Yukis condition before they were captured and asked when was the last time they saw them.

"The last time we saw them was when they came to meet Melody," Ariel said sadly. "You remember them, don't you, Melody?"

Melody looked like she was thinking about it then shook her head. "Not really..."

I sighed. Great. Still on square one.

"But can I help find them?" she asked suddenly, making me look at her. "I know it's too dangerous, but I wanted thank you for helping me. And if this is the way, then I'll do it if you'll let me."

I blinked. Wow, this kid is definately like her mom. I looked at Ariel and the mermaid princess just gave me an encouraging smile.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But only on one condition. Well, actually it's not one, but listen up anyway. No wandering off, no whining, no talking back, and since I'm older than you, you have to do everything I say. Is that clear?"

Holy crap, I've become my mother!

Melody smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

She then swam over to me and hugged me, which I awkwardly returned. Then it hit me. I just became a babysitter... Shit

* * *

Kasumi started humming to herself as she watched Ramona look for clues with the others but have found none. She then walked out and wandered around the castle. After a good few hours, she went into town and watched the birds fly. This had reminded her of Xaldins gift of pixie dust.

_"My gift to you, little one," Xaldin said as he handed the girl a small pouch._

_Kasumi took it out of confusion. "What's this?"_

_"Fairie dust," he said. "If you believe in the creatures known as fairies, then their dust will give you the ability to fly." He reached out to open the pouch slightly and take a pinch of dust before raising his hand and sprinkling it on the little Nobody._

_Kasumi became even more confused before she started floating up into the air. She looked down in awe as she got further up to the cieling. She pushed her back against it so she wouldn't hit her head and saw her brother come in with Axel. _

_Roxas looked around the room before he turned to Xaldin. "Hey, have you seen my sister?"_

_Xaldin nodded, but he didn't make a gesture to where the little girl was. Hinting the idea, Kasumi flew down to her brother and crashed into him with a hug. "Surprise!"_

_Roxas looked at her in shock. "Kasumi! Are you okay!?" He sat up and looked her over._

_Kasumi only smiled. "I'm fine. Look what I can do!" With that, she flew up and circled them._

_Axel and Roxas stared in awe._

_"How're you doing that?" her brother asked._

_"Xaldin gave me some fairie dust," Kasumi answered with a smile._

_Axel looked at Xaldin in suspicion, but said nothing._

Kasumi had once asked Xaldin why he was so interested in the Beast, and he told her a story of a prince that had no love in his heart and was turned into a beast as punishment, putting a spell on the castle and those who lived within it. In order to break the spell, he must learn to love another and earn her love in return, but if he didn't then he would remain a beast for all time.

The girl was still confused at this, but took the story as an answer and paid no further heed to it.

* * *

We searched everywhere for clues and still NOTHING. The sea creatures jumped in to help, but even they couldn't find anything.

"Well, maybe they might be somewhere else," I said with a sigh. "Sorry if we wasted your time."

Ariel shook her head. "Not at all. We're more than glad to help in any way that's possible. We'll even keep looking while you're gone."

I smile at Ariel before turning to her daughter. "No more wandering off, okay? Especially while I'm gone."

Melody nodded before giving me a hug. "Good luck, Ramona."

I returned the hug. "Thanks, kid."

* * *

Riku smiled sadly at the picture of Sora and Yuki at the island. Both had smiles on their faces as Sora winked and Yuki had jumped onto his back in laughter, making the crown and heart pendants tangle together. Riku had given those pendants to the two of them when they were younger and it represented the bond that they shared. He had once promised Yuki that he would share a paupau fruit with her, but she replied with a "EW!" and a slap to the face saying, "Riku! I don't like you that way!" Sora had nearly died of laughter at the sight.

Kairi looked at the picture as well. She had to admit that she was a little jealous of all the attention that Yuki had gotten from both boys, mostly Soras, but she loved her nonetheless.

"Don't worry, Riku," Kairi said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ramona will find them and bring them home."

Riku then became angry at the mention of the other girl. The more Ramonas name was said, the more angry he became. Kairi was starting to worry about this, because he always acted strange when he was jealous of someone. But she didn't see a reason to be jealous of a girl who promised to bring Sora and Yuki back.


	9. Episode 8: S E CP

**This chapter is deticated to one of my favorite holidays of the year. Happy Halloween! Mwahahahahaaa!... Ugh, I'm sorry XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 8  
Scary + Evil = COMPLETE PSYCHO!**_

Halloween Town! One of my favorite worlds besides Hallow Bastion! It was so cool because you turn into a monster in that world. I wonder what monster I'll be.

I could feel the transformation starting once we entered the world. I felt my skin grow cold and started getting cuts and stitches. My plaid shirt was getting a little torn up, and my pants were developing holes. Some blood covered my upper arms and I felt the red liquid run down the side of my mouth.

I took a look at myself and realise that I had turned into a zombie. Well, sort of, 'cause zombies didn't have stitches. My skin was blue and my eyes looked dead, and I mean REALLY dead.

I looked at the two goofballs and Donald was a mummy and Goofy was a scarecrow. They both looked really funny rather than scary.

"Wow," I said, looking in the mirror and smiling, "I look good."

"Well, you should've seen what Sora and Yuki looked like when they were here. Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed.

Then flashbacks of Sora and Yuki came to my mind. Sora was in his usual vampire form, while Yuki had grey skin, dark eyes, dark clothing, and was floating in the air. I couldn't tell what she was at first, but then it hit me. In Halloween Town, Yuki was a specter!

"Come on, let's go find Jack," I said, walking off.

As we walked down the road, the wind had started blowing and I swear I could hear music.

Donald had yelped when we heard singing. (**A/N** I am not putting down the details, you people just imagine it)

_[SHADOW]  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_[SIAMESE SHADOW]_  
_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

_[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_[GHOSTS]_  
_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_

_[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]_  
_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_ [CORPSE CHORUS]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_[VAMPIRES]_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_[MAYOR]  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]_  
_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

_[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]_  
_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_[WEREWOLF]_  
_Aren't you scared?_

_[WITCHES]_  
_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Fly with the moon in the dead of night_

_[HANGING TREE]  
Everybody scream, everybody scream,_

_[HANGED MEN]_  
_In our town of Halloween!_

_[CLOWN]_  
_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_[SECOND GHOUL]_  
_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]_  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]_  
_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_[PARENT CORPSES]_  
_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]_  
_In this town_

_[MAYOR]_  
_Don't we love it now?_  
_Everbody's waiting for the next suprise_

_[CORPSE CHORUS]  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man, Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

_[EVERYONE]_  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]_  
_In this town we call home,_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_[EVERYONE]  
no no no no no no no no no (Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!)  
La la la la-la, la la la la!  
YEAH!_

As everyone sang the last verses to their song, Jack had climbed out of the ground and grabbed my leg, making me jump as well as the others. Well, they kinda literally jumped to a nearby tree, but they still screamed.

Jack Skelington did his evil laugh to make them jump out off their skin. "MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

I smiled before clapping, making him smile and bow. "Wow, that was freaking good. I thought you were gonna jump my bones."

"Thank you, young lady," the pumpkin king replied. "Donald, Goofy! How wonderful to see you here again!" He had said to the two in the tree, who were still shaking with fear, with teeth chattering mind you.

I giggled. "I think you might've been a little too much with the evil laugh."

Jacks eye sockets creased. "So it seems. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

"I'm Ramona Konrad, the new Keyblade wielder," I said, reaching my hand out to him.

He smiled before he took it. "Jack Skelington. And it's very nice to meet you."

* * *

Kasumi giggled at Donald and Goofy as they stayed safe in the tree with their teeth chattering. Roxas chuckled as Ramona tried to get them down as she herself had been laughing at them.

Yen Sid shook his head with a small smile. He knew very well how easily scared the two would get, but at least Ramona was there to calm them down. Sora and Yuki had their own share of laughter whenever it came to Donald and Goofy's fears.

* * *

After a few introductions with the rest of the town, I got back to buisness. I explained to him about the situation we had and even showed him the hearts from within the locket. Jack was saddened by this and so was Sally.

"Well, the last time I ever saw them was when they volunteered to help make preparations for Halloween," Jack explained. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but with Halloween coming along, I'm afraid I have too much on my hands."

I sighed. "I understand. We're just gonna go on ahead and look for clues. Do you mind if we borrow Zero for a bit?"

"Not at all. Go on, boy."

Zero barked before following us to the woods. Let me tell ya, the woods really freaked me out. Everything had no leaves and the bark was black, as if it had been burned.

Goofy had already started shaking and then jumped when an egg was thrown at us. Thank god it missed though. I turned around to see the three little pains in the asses, as I call them. Lock, Shock, and Parrel.

They all laughed at us as I glared. "What do you three little assholes want?"

"Just some fun!" "What's wrong with fun?" "Try to have some fun!" They all laughed.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this. Get lost. We're busy." I walked away with everyone else once that was said and done.

Those little pricks, however, wouldn't give up. Eggs were thrown everywhere, trying to hit us.

"Hey, you little bastards! Knock it off!" I yelled. They just laughed at me and I got more irritated. I drew out one of my Keyblades and threw it in their direction, making them shriek in terror as it nearly hit their heads.

As they ran away, I smirked in satisfaction. "Yeah, you better run!" I drew out my hand and summoned the Keyblade back to my side before making it disappear. "Okay, back to business."

We searched a little further before we decided to go to the cemetary. The ghosts welcomed us with frightful screams and allowed us to enter the gates.

"Hey, look," Donald said, walking over to a tombstone that had red roses next to it. "Red roses."

"How're red roses blooming like that?" I asked, walking over to Donald and kneeling down to the tombstone. "I thought they would be dead by now."

"Maybe they're new roses," Goofy suggested, looking over my shoulder.

Then a red mark on the stone caught my eye and I moved the roses and saw red markings that was probably drawn by lipstick. That's not what really shocked me though. What REALLY shocked me, was what it was saying.

_Little sister of my latest ex-boyfriend, welcome to Halloween Town. Or as I would like to call it, YOUR DEMISE!_

"You okay, Ramona?" Goofy asked in a worried tone when my face had paled.

"What does this mean?" Donald asked.

I could barely breathe, because there's only one person who would write with that type of lipstick.

"Jackie Duquesne..."

* * *

Kasumi looked out the window and watched the birds sing. This brought back the memory of Vexens gift.

_Kasumi looked at the bird like Nobody's with feathered tails, wings, and heads in confusion before turning to the older Nobody. "What're these?"_

_"These Nobodies are what I like to call 'Songbirds'," Vexen explained. "If you sing to them, or make any other noise, they will respond to you with a strange yet melodic sound. Try it."_

_Kasumi gave him one last glance before turning to the Songbird Nobodies and started singing a soft tune. The Nobodies responded with a strange yet melodic sound like Vexen had said. Kasumi stared in awe before singing again, making the Songbird Nobodies follow her tune. The little Nobody smiled in glee before turning to the scientist._

_"Wow, they're amazing. Thank you."_

_Vexen replied with a nod and a smile._

When she had first met Vexen, Kasumi was pretty scared of him, because of the way he acted when it came to experiments. This had concerned some of the Organization, but she soon calmed down a bit around him when she told him how much she disliked Larxene.

* * *

I started walking at a fast pace back to the town. Donald and Goofy could barely keep up, but I was too terrified to slow down. Jackie's here?! How?!

"Are you alright, Ramona?" Donald asked as he ran up to me.

"Who's Jackie Dusquesne?" Goofy asked, following suit.

At this I stopped, making them run into a wall. I let out a shaky breath to calm myself down. I really didn't want to share this, but they were concerned about me so I went ahead and said it.

"Jackie's one of my brothers ex-girlfriends," I said.

"Brother?" Donald said.

"You never said you had a brother," Goofy said.

"Well, I don't really like to talk about him much," I replied, walking once again. "I haven't seen him since he got dumped by another girl and then he fell into a state of depression. Anyway, he dated her back when he was in high school, and she was really scary. I had dubbed her as evil when she started glaring at other girls that ever looked at my brother with an evil eye. He broke up with her because she got a little too clingy. Then after a couple of weeks, I found out that she was a complete psycho."

"How was she a psycho?" Donald asked getting up from the ground.

"I saw a bunch of old photographs of a bunch of different guys and realized that they were old boyfriends that she murdered." Goofy and Donald started shaking at this. "She was planning on killing my brother for dumping her. I couldn't let that happen, so I called the police immediately and showed them all of the evidence I could get. Last time I ever saw her was when she was sentenced to 25 years in an asylum."

"How do you think she got out?' Donald asked.

I shook my head at this. "I'm not sure. Asylums aren't exactly that easy to escape from, so she probably had to take years of planning."

Once we finally reached the town, everyone looked like they were gone. Okay, not what I was expecting.

"Jack!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Sally!"

No answer.

"Mayor!"

Still no answer.

"Where'd everyone go?"

We heard a snap and turned around and saw none other than the she-devil herself.

"Here's Jackie!" she shouted, pulling down that thingamajig on the gun.

HOLY SHIT! o_0

* * *

Kasumi looked at the small jewel Lexaeus had given her.

_"My gift to you, little one," Lexaeus said, giving the small girl a red jewel._

_She stared in awe before smiling up at him. "Thank you, Lexaeus."_

_He responded with a small smile._

She had always been amazed at how calm he could be whenever it came to serious situations. She was even more amazed at the way he protected her when Demyx gave her a bone crushing hug because of how cute she was acting by shoving him too roughly and carrying her in his strong arms.

* * *

Okay, here we all are. Strapped to electric chairs and being stared down by Jackie Dusquesne, a.k.a. one of my brother exes and the psychopath.

"You've been really naughty these past five years, Ramona," the she-witch said to me.

"Not as much as you," I snapped. "I'm surprised that you actually escaped prison!"

"It all takes time, my dear," she replied. "But do you honestly think that I like hurting people? Do you honestly think that I have full intentions of hurting you?"

"Uh, duh!"

Jackie pretends to be hurt. "How ugly of you, Ramona. Well, now that I have you, let me show you a little slide-show about my past."

We all looked at eachother in confusion before she clicks a button and a picture of her parents appear.

"My parents, Dustin and Sue. Nice loving parents, or were they? All I ever wanted was to be a professional ballet dancer, I was 10 years old. And you know what they said to me? They said that I should run the old farmers market."

"The farmers market," Sally said sadly.

"The nightmare," Jack said.

"The nerve."

"That's not what I wanted to do!" Jackie shouted. "That's not who I was! I was a ballerina! Graceful, delicate! They had to go." She clicks the button and shows a picture of a house on fire. Sheesh, way to show love, Jackie. Then another picture shows of a guy. "My first boyfriend, Jared Heartwell. All day long it was football practices and pepralleys."

"What about your needs?" Goofy asked.

"Sorry about dinner, Jackie. I got held up at football practice," Jackie said, before clicking the button and showing a picture of Jared screaming at the axes shadow.

"Ah, the old axe," I commented. "Classic."

I heard some whispers and looked up to see the three troublemakers looking down at us. My mouth hung open before Jackie started speaking again.

"My second boyfriend, Steven Tyson. He loved the school board, he loved the community service."

"What about you?" Donald asked.

"Sorry, Jackie, no movies tonight. We have to set an example. Oh, yeah! SET THIS!" She clicked a button to show Steven screaming as the car drove towards him.

I looked back up and saw Lock dangling the other two to the cords.

"Now, my latest boyfriend, Tyler Konrad," she said, making me look at the picture of me and Ty from five years ago. "Late boyfriend..." Jackie gave me a menacing glare before turning off the slide-show and walking over to me. "When your brother refused to be put into foster care and moved in with your granddad, I told him that I would help him take care of you. And how do you repay me? You ratted me out and sent me to prison. But did you ever really LOVE me?!"

"Yes, I did!" I shouted. "But that was before I found out you were homicidal maniac!"

She frowned before running a hand through her messy dark locks. "You should've stayed out of the way and let me kill Tyler instead of exposing me, Ramona. Maybe then you wouldn't have to be in this situation."

"Ty's my brother, Jackie! What was I supposed to do!"

Jackie sighed before walking away from me. "So I killed. I stole. I took one life after another. Aren't I a human being? Don't I deserve a home and friendship? Don't I deserve love and jewelry."

Some of us nodded before she went to the switch.

"Jackie, don't do this to them," I said. "Take me. I'm the one you want."

"Sorry, Ramona," she replied, "but I can't have others reporting what I did, and before I pull the switch, I think I'll take that locket."

Before could let go of the switch, the terrible trio pushed a button and shocked her, making her scream. I took this oppurtunity to free myself and the others before turning to Jackie.

"No... this wasn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to be DEAD!" As she screamed, she turned into a black banshee with a Heartless symbol on her chest.

I stared in shock. "You became a Heartless?"

"That's right. I figured I had to use dark power in order to get my revenge, so I became what I am today. Now you will di-"

Before she could finish I stabbed her with my Keyblade.

"Why...?" she said before she faded into nothing.

I started panting and the others came to me in worry.

"You okay, Ramona?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Don't feel bad about Jackie, Ramona," Donald said. "You had no choice."

"Nah, I'm glad the extreme psycho-bitch is gone. I'm just physically and emotionally exhausted." I fell on the ground and stared into the sky.

"You were right about her, Ramona," Goofy said. "She was crazy."

"Like I said. Scary + evil = complete psycho..."


	10. Episode 9: Wanna Build a Sand Castle?

**Heh, the last chapter seemed pretty entertaining, huh? I just couldn't resist X3 Okay, it took alot of thinking, but I finally decided which world to have them go next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 9  
Wanna Build a Sand Castle?**_

AAAAHHHHH! Sand! It's everywhere!... Haha, I'm just kidding. ^_^

Agrabah! The city of sand! Where sandstorms happen to come at the wrong time just so it could get into your eyes! Nah, I'm still playin' with you guys, but we did land in the desert near the city.

"You'll like Aladdin and Jasmine," Goofy said as we walked to the city. "Agrabah seems to be doin' pretty well since we've been gone."

"Yeah, it looks like it's in pretty good shape," Donald agreed.

I looked at the city and they were right. It did look good, probably because of Genie.

Unexpectedly, I tripped over something and fell into the sand. Agh! It's in my eyes!

"Be careful, Ramona," Goofy said, coming to my side and helping me up.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the ground to see what I tripped on. A blue thing sticking out of the sand had wrapped itself around my ankle. Well, that explains it. I kneeled down to try peel it away, but then it shot out and grabbed my shirt with the locket.

"Yaagh!"

I tried pulling away, but the blue thing tugged harder on my shirt. Goofy and Donald came to my side immediately and tried helping me pull back. After about three pulls, we were able to pull me away and pull the blue thing out the sand. To my shock, it was an Unversed.

"Unversed!"

It leaped away from us and hissed. We drew out our weapons and were prepared to fight, but something blasted the little blue magot away.

We turned around and saw the blue wish-maker himself.

"Genie!"

"Did somebody call my name?" Genie sang. "Well, if it isn't my two buds! How've ya been? And who's the little lady?"

I smiled at him. "Ramona Konrad."

"Well, happy to meet ya, Ramona Konrad! Can I call you 'Mona'? Whenever I hear 'Ra' it makes me think of the sun god. Come on, let's go see Al. He'll be happy to meet you!"

* * *

Kasumi looked at the holographic images of a meadow in its four different seasons. The season she stared at the most was spring.

_"Hey, Zexion, what's spring?" she had once asked._

_Zexion looked at the girl before walking behind the couch she was sitting on. "Let me show you." He placed his hands on each side of the girls head. "Now I want you to just close your eyes and think of nothing. I'm going to show you what spring is." Kasumi nodded before closing her eyes. "Now imagine yourself in a meadow with a field of flowers." The little Nobody began to smile as she pictured the field. "Now run around the field and feel the wind blow through your hair." She then raised her arms and tilted her body from side to side._

_Zexion grinned. "It's nice, isn't it?"_

_"Mhmm..." _

_"That is spring."_

_Kasumi opened her eyes and dropped her arms as she turned her attention to the elder Nobody._

_"It is the season of flowers. Not only do the flowers bloom, but also the fruit. There are other seasons like it, only much more different. Summer, the season of the sun. Autumn, the season where the leaves turn colors. And winter, the season of snow. Would you like to see them?"_

_Kasumi smiled the way a small child would smile at a birthday present. "Yes, show me please!"_

Zexion and Kasumi had become close friends back then. Whenever she felt troubled, Zexion was the one to give her guidance. Though she did not have a heart, she felt heartbrokened when Axel had told her what had become of Zexion back in Castle Oblivion and that he was the one who caused his death.

Axel had half expected her to hold a grudge against him, but to his surprise, she had forgiven him and told him that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Wow, this town was a little bigger than I expected it to be. All the shops and stuff, people must be really busy in a place like this.

Well, anyway, as we walked up to the palace, we saw Jasmine standing at the gates. She looked at us then smiled excitedly.

"Donald, Goofy!" she yelled excitedly.

"Your majesty," they both said, bowing down.

They looked at me with wierd looks

"What?" I said. Then I remembered that Jasmine was royalty. "Ah." I did a half bow half curtsy to the princess and she giggled.

"How ya doin', Jasmine?" Goofy asked, standing straight again.

"I'm doing fine," she replied. "Who's your new friend?"

"Her name's Ramona Konrad," Donald answered. "The new Keyblade wielder."

"It's nice to meet you, Ramona."

"It's nice to meet you too, your majesty," I replied with a kind smile.

"So what's been goin' on around here?" Goofy asked. "I heard you and Aladdin were gonna get married."

Oh, wow, just like the third movie where they get hitched. It actually tried to happen here? Damn...

"We were in the middle of getting married," Jasmine explained. "But we were interupted by the King of Thieves and his men."

"Oh, wow," I said in surprise. "That must've been a big pain in the ass for the guards. AND the wedding planners."

Jasmine giggled at that. "Well, there were a great number of them. They've stolen a few treasures from the palace. Aladdin left Agrabah to go look for them."

"Aw, man," I groaned. "We could really use his help."

"Why?" Jasmine asked with a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

I pulled the locket out of my shirt and opened it. "Sora and Yukis bodies are missing, and if we don't find them soon, it'll be too late for us to return their hearts to them." Jasmine became scared at the sight of the hearts, probably because they were Soras and Yukis hearts. "We've already went to four different worlds, but so far we've found nothing. Do you remember when it was the last time you saw them?"

"Yes, we invited them to the wedding and they were trying to help stop the thieves. But unfortunately, they knocked them out and they got kidnapped."

"You haven't seen them since then, have you?"

"No..."

I sighed.

"But maybe if you could find Aladdin, he might be able to help you find some clues within the Cave of Wonders. It's known for it's knowledge on prophecies and riddles, but you'll have to go in it and face it's trials in order to get some answers.

I beamed at this. "Great! Let's get going!"

* * *

Kasumi looked outside the tower of Yen Sids castle and watched the moonlight. This brought back the memory of Saix.

_She had walked down the halls, just minding her own buisness, when Saix had approached her. When she saw him she got a little nervous, fearing that she might've done something wrong._

_"Kasumi, come with me," he said to her. "I'd like to give you my gift."_

_The little Nobody became confused, but followed the older Nobody as she was told to do. If she wanted to stay on the Organizations good side, then she would have to be as obedient as possible._

_To her surprise, they were out on the ledge of the castle._

_"Look up," Saix commanded._

_She obeyed his command and looked up into the sky to see a full moon. _

_Kasumi stared in awe. "What is that?"_

_"The moon... My gift to you, little one..."_

_So Saix's gift was to show her the moon. She had to admit, the moonlight was very beautiful._

_Kasumi turned to the other Nobody with a small grin. "Thank you, Saix..."_

_He just simply looked away._

When she told Roxas and Axel about this, the red head had become suspicious. Saix had never thought of giving her a nice gift, let alone showing her the moon. In fact, he never even thought about being nice to the little girl at all. So why then?

* * *

Ugh, I am so frickin' HOT! And not sexy-hot! I mean burnin' hot!

"Ugh, it's so hot," I whined.

"Would ya care for a glass of water?" Genie asked.

"About two bottles for each of us would help."

"Comin' right up!"

Genie snapped his fingers and two bottles of water appeared into our hands. We drank our first bottles greedily. Hey, you try walking in the desert for six hours! I WAS THIRSTY!

"Hah, that's better," I said in satisfaction.

"Hey, look! I think I see Aladdin," Donald yelled.

I looked at the direction he was pointing at and there was Aladdin himself. We started waving and yelling his name, which had gotten his attention. He smiled and started running towards us.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled. "How's it going?" He stopped in front of us and looked at me. "And who's your new friend?"

"Ramona," Goofy answered.

"Nice to meet you, Ramona," Aladdin said, holding out his hand.

I took it and shook with a smile. "Same to you, Aladdin."

"So what brings you guys here to Agrabah? I'm pretty sure it's not just to visit."

I looked a the others before explaining to Aladdin on why we came to find him, and he took it rather... Well, his expression was one of shock.

"Jasmine said that we might be able to find out where they are in the Cave of Wonders, but we'll have to go through its trials first in order to get the answers. You feel up to it?"

"Absolutely," Aladdin said in determination. "I'd do anything to help Sora and Yuki out."

I nodded with a smile. "Then off to the Cave of Wonders we go!"

* * *

Kasumi sat on the clock tower, eating her sea-salt ice cream as she stared at the sunset. This brought back the memory of Axel.

_Kasumi watched as Roxas left for a mission and she turned her attention to the red head, who had a smile._

_"Come on with me to town, and we'll watch the sunset," Axel said, pointing his thumb behind him._

_The little Nobody blinked at him, but followed nonetheless._

_Soon they were at the tower watching the sunset._

_"Here, sea-salt ice cream," Axel said, handing the girl some ice cream._

_Kasumi took it with a smile and nibbled, which was her way of savoring the taste. "Hmmm... Salty, yet sweet."_

_"It's good though, right?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_The older Nobody looked at the younger with an impish smirk before putting his ice cream in his mouth, which was to make his hands free, as he scooped up the little songstress in his arms and set her down in his lap. She had given a squeak when he scooped her up._

_Kasumi looked at him and his smirk grew. "Can't have you falling now, can we?"_

_The little Nobody gave him one last confused look before turning back to the sunset. Kasumi smiled dreamily at the sight, making Axel grin down at her._

_"You like your present, babydoll?"_

_"I do. Thank you, Axel."_

_"You know why the sun sets red?"_

_Kasumi shook her head._

_"It's because, out of all the colors, red travels the farthest..."_

_Kasumi looked up at Axel with a tiny grin. "Kinda like you?"_

_Axel gave her a dumbfounded look, which made her giggle. He pretended to look mad as he saw her game. "Oh, a little smartaleck, eh? That's it, little girl!" He then started tickling her nonstop. "How do you like that! Who's laughing now, huh?"_

_Kasumi laughed so hard, she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Stop it!"_

_"Nah-uh! Not until you learn to behave!"_

_They both continued to laugh as they enjoyed the sunset._

She and Roxas became attatched to Axel when she had first arrived. When she first met the red head, he kept on teasing her on how cute she was. Kasumi felt heartbrokened when she and Roxas had to leave Axel, and watching him die the way he did made her cry within Yukis heart.

* * *

_**"Who dares disturb my slumber...?"**_

O.O Okay, holy hell. That cave's even bigger than I thought it would be in person.

"State your name," Genie whispered to me.

I gulped before saying. "It is I... Ramona Konrad..."

The cave growled.

_**"Proceed... Complete these trials and you shall have the answers you seek..."**_

We all looked at eachother nervously before walking into the caves mouth. As we went further down the steps, I felt Abu climb onto my shoulders and burry himself in my plaid shirt to hide himself from the darkness. I patted his head in an attempt to comfort the poor primate.

Poor little guy. He's scared to death.

* * *

The dark figures watched them go through the cave with smirks on their faces.

"Now, brother?" the female asked.

"Now, Serpentine," the male said to a black and blue cobra, who hissed and vanished into thin air.

* * *

I was struggling to keep Abu away from the treasures that were here in the cave and eventually handed him over to Aladdin.

"Man, how long has that monkey been obsessed with gold and jewels?" I asked him.

He sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, trying to find and explanation. I just rolled my eyes at him. As we entered the next room, everything started shaking. Then the floor started moving down as if we were in an elevator. Then Heartless began to appear.

"These are the trials?" I said drawing out my Keyblades.

"Unfortunately," Aladdin replied, drawing out his sword.

"Okay then, let's get started!"

We all attacked the Heartless one by one, but a dozen or two kept coming back. Goofy was the first to get knocked out, unsurprisingly. (**A/N **Idk if that's a word or not, but who cares) Donald followed afterwords and so did Aladdin. Great, I'm alone...

"Man, this is getting us nowhere," I said, panting. "Isn't there a faster way to finish these trials?"

Just then, I started glowing blue and my clothes began to change. The designs were the same as my last transformation, but this time the colors were blue and I developed blue streaks in my hair.

I looked at myself in shock. My Wisdom form!

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

I then started to run without moving my legs, and boy was I movin' FAST! I pointed my Keyblade at the Heartless and started shooting at them one by one. They all exploded from each shot.

This is so freaking AWESOME!

Once all them were gone, I turned back to the others. But before I could take a step, I started to hear a hissing noise. I turned around to see a giant black and blue cobra with its red eyes staring and hissing in my direction.

"Aw, man. You gotta be kidding me," I whined.

Another freakin' Unversed? This is just perfect!

Just as the cobra was about to strike, a black Keyblade was thrown at its head. As it screeched in pain, I looked behind me to see Roxas and Kasumi running up to us.

"You okay, Ramona?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, Kasumi?" I said. "What're you guys doing here?"

"No time to explain," Kasumi said. "We have a trial to complete, remember?" She pointed at the Unversed as it started to get up from the ground.

Roxas and Kasumi drew out their Keyblades. Roxas' Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades, and Kasumis Keyblades were a little strange. One Keyblade was red with a violin holder, had little demons swirling around the blade like the way the music notes swirled around Yukis Music Note Keyblade, and a red music note for teeth; while the other one was yellow and white with a harp for the holder, little angels swirling around the blade, and a yellow music note for teeth.

Kasumi caught me staring at her Keyblades and smiled a little bit. "The Devils Violin Keyblade and the Angels Harp Keyblade. They represent Yukis relationship with Riku and Kairi."

Roxas had a proud smile on his face.

"Look out!" I yelled, pushing them both away as the cobra struck the ground.

I zipped around the snake in a big circle to avoid getting bitten. Hey, there was a 100% chance that that thing was full of venom and I couldn't risk getting bitten by it!

Roxas and Kasumi kept it busy by dodging its attacks. An idea suddenly hit me as I saw its hood open up.

"Guys, the hood!"

Roxas and Kasumi got the idea and jumped upon the snake to stab its hood. It screeched in pain and tried to wriggle them off. I pointed my Keyblade at it and tried to aim for my target.

"C'mon, hold still," I whispered.

When it finally held still for a little bit, I shot it. As it began to fade, the snake screeched in pain and fell to the ground.

We all started panting in exhaustion, before looking at the two Nobodies, who gave sheepish grins.


	11. Episode 10: Lamb of the Spirit Realm

**Boom! Eleventh chapter/tenth episode up! That is a good question, my friend Reyow, why are the Unversed back? Unfortunately, the answer to that will be in the next few chapters/episodes. As for your second, the answer comes now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 10  
Lamb of the Spirit Realm**_

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked the two Nobodies once my Wisdom form vanished.

Kasumi looked down at the ground and fiddled with her fingers.

"We came here to help you guys find Sora and Yuki," Roxas answered.

"Does Yen Sid know that you're gone?"

Roxas' mouth hung open as he made an attempt to answer that, but then he closed it as he looked down at the ground as well. "Well, no, but..."

I shook my head. "By time we finish finding some clues here, I'm taking you guys back."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Understand?"

Roxas sighed before he nodded and Kasumi looked guilty. Man, seeing her cute face all sad was making ME feel guilty.

"Now that we've finished the trials, let's get moving. Oh, by the way, Aladdin, these are Sora and Yukis Nobodies, Roxas and Kasumi."

Aladdin gave them a small wave and a smile, which the other two returned.

We walked further down the cave until we finally reached its ending point. And by 'ending point' I mean the very end of the cave, in case you didn't know.

There at the end, we saw a lamb with a jewel on its head. I had to admit, it looked pretty cute.

"Wow, that looks cute," I said.

"Better stay away from that lamb," a voice said.

We looked around until... Well, speak of the devil. It's the fat guy himself, Pete.

"Well, well, if it isn't the evil fat guy himself," I commented.

Petes face turned red from anger, but he managed to calm down.

"So you're the one with the locket?" Pete asked. "I half expected you to be a little older and wiser."

I gave him a "What was that?" face.

"Hey, don't talk about Ramona like that, you bulkhead!" Kasumi yelled.

Petes face turned even redder at this.

"Yeah, you don't know what she might do to you, fatso!" Roxas shouted along with his sister.

If it was even possible, Petes face turned so red, steam was coming out of his ears.

"THAT'S IT!"

He started charging before I summoned out the Kingdom Key and tripped him. I got into a golf stance and raised my Keyblade before shouting "Fore!" and hitting him out of the cave, since it was made of sand. It made getting out a little easier. Just a little, though.

I looked at the two Nobodies with a surprised smile. "Wow, that was harsh you two. I liked it."

They smiled at me before Roxas said, "Does that mean we get to come with you?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Roxy."

Roxas hung his head as I walked over towards the lamb.

"Be careful, Ramona," Goofy warned. "That lamb is sacred."

"Pfft, yeah, I want it for my sacred bathroom."

I touched the lamb, and before you know it, I disappear in a flash.

"Oh, no!" Aladdin shouted.

They ran to the lamb in shock.

"Oh, no. She's trapped," Goofy said.

"Don't worry, Ramona, we'll get you outta there," Roxas said as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the lamb so he could picked it up.

"Uh, guys, I'm right here," I said, but they didn't hear me.

"Hey, Genie, can you get us outta here?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure can do, Al!" Genie said before using a spell to make them all come together.

As they started moving automatically back to the entrance, I started shouting, "Guys, I'm right here- Whoa!" They had come right through me as they moved.

As I watched them disappear throught the doorish opening, I thought to myself. _'What the hell?'_

* * *

Yen Sid sighed as he watched Ramona follow the others, even though they couldn't see her. But he wasn't sighing about that, he was sighing about Roxas and Kaumi leaving without telling him.

He knew Ramona would keep her word in bringing them back.

* * *

Sighs. That's what was coming from each person as they looked at the lamb that I was supposedley trapped in.

"I wish there was some way to get out, Ramona," Roxas sighed.

I looked around at all the strange creatures that were with me before looking back at the others. "Yeah, me too, Roxas."

Kasumi had put her hand to her chin thought before turning to her brother. She was about to say something, until they heard a noise that sounded like. This came from Abu, who was using his mouth to make a farting noise as he lifted his rear. The others were starting to get annoyed.

"Abu, stop fake farting," Aladdin said.

"Hey, I thought she always laughed when he did that," Goofy said.

Abu agreed with an angry glare AND an actual fart. I giggled at that.

"Hey, Roxas, why don't I sing to her," Kasumi suggested. "That way she knows that we're still here for her."

Roxas nodded with a smile. "Go ahead."

Kasumi nodded before taking in a deep breath.

_Flashback_

_Kasumi watched Demyx play his sitar with a smile, longing to sing along with the tune but holding back. Demyx soon noticd the cute little girl and smiled at her._

_"Well, don't be shy. Come sit next to me and listen," he said, patting on the spot next to him on the couch._

_Kasumi had been nervous when he finally noticed her, but she smiled and walked over to sit next to him. Demyx noticed that the distance between them was a good few inches away and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "There. That's better." He then started playing his sitar again and Kasumi grinned as she listened to the soft music. She couldn't help but close her eyes and hum to the music._

_Demyx cracked a smile as he took a glance at her. "You know you could always sing, right?"_

_Kasumi opened her eyes at this and looked down at the ground. "No, that's okay. I'm fine with just humming."_

_"Aaww, but you sound like you have a pretty voice. Give it a try."_

_Kasumi just shook her head._

_"C'mon," Demyx whined. Then it hit him. The Affectionate Little Songstress was too shy to sing! Well, he's just going to have to change that. "Here, it's really simple. I'll play a song and you can follow along with me."_

_He then started playing his sitar, making Kasumi watch in curiosity._

**_D: Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh, my baby, I'm trying _**

_Kasumi smiled and sang along with him._

**_K: Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your whispers across the seas  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_**

_Demyx then began to stare at her with pink cheeks as he sang along with her._

**_B: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been_**

_This had gotten the Organization members that were in the rooms attention and they all smiled at the sight._

**_Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _**

**_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**_D: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_**

**_K: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_**

**_B: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

_ Once they were finished, Kasumi looked at the smiling faces and the clapping Luxord._

_"What a lovely melody," the gambler said._

_"Yes, quite beautiful," Zexion agreed, nodding his head._

_Everyone nodded in agreement, making Kasumis smile widen before turning to Demyx. His face was still a little pink from listening to the girl sing. _

_"How was I, Demyx?" Kasumi asked._

_Demyx shook his head before saying almost dreamily, "Like the voice of an angel."_

_Then he remembered something. His gift to her! "Which reminds me..." He dug into his pocket until he found what he was looking for. "Since you have such a pretty voice, I decided to make this." He pulled out from his pocket what it looked like to be a black microphone. "It's a microphone."_

_Kasumi stared in awe. "For me?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_Kasumi jumped onto the other Nobody in an embrace. "Thank you!"_

_Demyx smiled as she pulled away to take a look at her latest gift. "I also have another gift." Kasumi looked at him in confusion. Wasn't she allowed only one gift? "You know what a first kiss is like?" Kasumi shook her head. "Well, a first kiss is something that's very special to a lot of people." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Here, let me show you."_

_Kasumi nodded as Demyx grabbed her chin and slowly inched his face towards hers. His cheeks were pink and the girls face was blank. Their lips had almost met, until Kasumi looked over his shoulders and beamed._

_"Big brother, you're back!"_

_Demyx had immediately paled at that as he saw Roxas watching with a blank face._

_Axel, however, smiled and opened his arms. "Hey, where's my hug?"_

_Kasumi smiled and ran over to the red head to jump into his arms. "Axel!" She pressed her cheek to his and his smile grew._

_Roxas just continued to stare at Demyx, which made the other Nobody nervous. "Kasumi, what was Demyx doing to you?"_

_"Oh, he was just gonna show me what a first kiss is like."_

_"Really?" Axel asked._

_"Uh-huh. Oh, plus, he gave me this microphone!" Kasumi held out her gift to Axel for him to see._

_"Oh, that's a pretty microphone."_

_Roxas didn't pay any attention to them as he continued to stare at the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Then..._

_"DEMYX YOU JERK!"_

_CRASH!_

_Roxas had shot out and kicked Demyx right out the window. He then teleported to the other side and kicked him back inside the castle and crashed into the wall. Roxas ran over to him, making the others move away quickly, grabbed Demyx and punched him up into the cieling. This had given Demyx a nosebleed._

_"YOU FREAKING JERK!" As Roxas had shouted this, he grabbed Demyx from the cieling and started twirling him around._

_Xigbar, Luxord, and Axel had started laughing at the sight, while everyone else sweatdropped._

_"Oh man, that's frickin' awesome!" Axel laughed._

_Demyx had become infatuated with her when she had first arrived, which no one knew how or why since he didn't have a heart. Whenever Saix would give Kasumi a mission, he would tell her that she would have to have someone go with her, and Demyx would shoot up and go, "I'll go with her!" However, whenever he would say that, he would end up having something crash down on his head. Whether it was Roxas' fist, Zexions book, or a kick to the face by either Xigbar or Luxord. But whenever he was allowed to go on a mission with her, her cuteness would get him to do his job and not slack off._

_Flashback end_

Kasumi started giggling instead of singing.

"What're you laughing at, Kasi?" Roxas asked, smiling at her cute giggling.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Just some old memories I guess."

I can't help but laugh, but it made me sad though.

I went outside of the palace and sat down on a palm tree.

"Here little leaf," I hear a voice say.

Oh, great. Pete... Why the hell is he chasing a leaf? As a matter of fact, HOW is there a LEAF in the DESERT?

"Come here my beautiful Leaf Princess," Pete said, chasing the leaf until he fell and caught it.

"Tch, it's just a dumb old leaf, ya dumb old Pete," I mumbled.

"I know, Ramona, but it's mine."

O.O "Wait. Pete, you heard what I said?"

Pete looked at me, offended. "Of course, I can. Why? Are you making fun of me!"

"No, no! It's just that nobody can see or hear me."

Pete walked up to the palm tree and looked at me. "Oh, I see. You're trapped in the spirit realm."

"What? Wait, then how can you see me if no one else can?"

"I can see all things spirit with these magic eyes." Pete pointed two fingers at his eyes.

"Well, then do you know how to get me OUT of the spirit realm?"

"Course I do, but it'll be very tricky."

* * *

Kasumi stared off into space as she thought of Luxord.

_"Here, love. My gift to you," the gambler said, holding out a coin with one head on each side._

_Kasumi took it out of confusion. "What kind of coin is this"_

_"It's a cheat coin. Perfectly handy for gambling."_

_"But I don't-"_

_"I know, love, you don't gamble. But this is only for a special occassion. Like having to gamble with pirates and such. They're known to be quite the cheaters."_

_Kasumi looked at the coin one last time before smiling to the older Nobody. "Thanks, Luxord."_

_Luxord smiled and ruffled her hair._

Kasumi was always fascinated by Luxords way of gambling. Whether it's with cards or dice, he always won. Luxord had thought of teaching her how to gamble, but thought better of it and let her be the innocent little Nobody that she is.

* * *

"Okay, why are we here?" I asked.

We were inside a tower in the middle of the desert.

"This is one of my hiding places," Pete replied. "I have lots of 'em in different worlds."

"Do these things hang around here alot?" I gestured to the spirit creatures.

"Yep, ya get used to it after a while. Why, every now and then a little cutie-pie comes around."

At this, a female creature appeared from the floor and Pete started checking her out.

"Oh, yeah. That's a cute one."

I glared at him. "Sick!"

"Whoa! Calm down! I don't touch them! I can't. Look." He then started waving his arms through each creature that was close. "Can't touch this... Can't touch this... Can't touch this... Can't touch THIS." He stuck his hand right through my stomache.

"Nyagh!"

"Heh, yeah. I can't kill any of them."

A small creature puked on the floor.

"I hate them."

I covered my mouth to keep in my giggles before saying, "So how do I get out of the spirit realm?"

"Oh, there's this hole in the bottom of the tower. Here let me show you."

Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you readers are at the fact the Pete wants to HELP me.

We go down the very bottom of the tower, and in the center was a hole with a round chandelier above it.

"There. All you gotta do is put all these creatures into hole, and once that's done, I'll cast a spell to bring you back to the real world."

"Are you sure?" I asked, putting my fists on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

"I swear it," Pete replied, putting his hand to his heart.

I gave him one last warning glare before turning to the spirit creatures. "Okay, here goes nothin'."

I started going around gathering the creatures one by one and throwing them into the hole. Some were big, some were small. Some were short, some were tall.

O.O Holy shit. Why the fuck am I talking like Dr. Seuss? Hey, wait a minute! How come my cursing isn't censored when I'm narrating, but it's censored when I talk?! What kind of story is this!

"Okay *pant* I'm done..." I said, panting.

"Oh, wait," Pete said. "There's one more guy I need you to take care of."

I looked at him. "Well, where is he?"

An eyeball was in the bathroom sliding around... Oh god, you gotta be kiddin' me...

Pete was scared of the thing, apparently. "Hurry! Get it!"

I lunged forward and landed on my face as the thing slid away from me.

"Go! Hurry up, so you can be free!"

I reached for the eyeball, but he kept on scurrying away. Then he dove into the toilet. Agh, gross! I let out an angry growl before plunging my arms into the latrine.

Once I finally got the thing, I threw it into the hole.

"Okay, now you can cast the spell to get me out, right?"

"Right... Oh, wait. I forgot. There's this other guy..."

My eye twitched at this. SERIOUSLY!

"What kind of guy is he?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"He's really freaky. He always leaves these gross heads around."

"Wat wat..."

Huh?

"Wat wat..."

I looked down and saw a head crawling on the floor.

Pete screamed like a girl and started skipping away from the thing. Must. Not. Laugh. X3

"Aah! No! No!" He fell on the ground and the thing crawled on him. Don't laugh. X3 "I want to kill them, but I can't touch them. Yet, they can touch me."

"So *snicker* where do I *snicker* find this guy?" X3

"He's over there," he sobbed, pointing at a fog.

"Okay, I'll get him, ya big baby."

I ran over to the fog and saw a head crawling out.

"Wat wat..."

"Where's your daddy, huh?"

"Wat wat..."

I looked over and saw another head and decided to follow the trail. That lead me to the guy I was supposed get, and he was not a pretty one.

"So you're the guy leaving out the heads..."

The thing responded by puking out a head.

"Ugh, gross!"

Okay, I came here to get out of the spirit realm and the only way to do that is to get this guy in the hole. Okay, this should be real simple. I lunged toward the thing, but then shot out and started running from me.

Ugh, seriously!

I started running after him, but he was surprisingly faster then I was.

I decided to take in a new approach.

I drew out my Kingdom Key and pointed at him. "Freeze!"

Instead of shooting blizzard, however, I shot fire. And like last time, I couldn't stop shooting it. I relaxed my muscles and the shooting stopped. I looked over and saw that the fire had burned one of that things legs, making him incapable of moving.

I grabbed him threw and him into the hole, but I tripped and started dangling from the edge.

What I saw within the hole was...

"What? The cave?"

It's true. All the creatures were in the Cave of Wonders. I've been putting them in here? Are you freaking kidding me!

"Wat wat..."

I looked up and saw one of the heads climbing down my arm.

"Ew! Get offa me!"

I let down my arm to shake it off, but the wiggling made me fall. I landed on my feet first before falling on my butt.

Ow! That really hurt!

I got up as I sucked in some air and rubbed my rear. Owie, ow...

I looked around and all the creatures were staring at me.

"What?"

"Wat wat..."

I looked down at the head and it gestured for me to go to the spot where I found the lamb. I walked over to the spot and spotted golden writing on the wall.

_A child with the name of the romans  
Carries the hearts of the sky and snow  
She guards them well  
Though where their bodies are  
She does not know  
And can never tell_

_Within the sky and snow  
Lies the hearts of wind and fire  
And are guarded by their lightness  
Though she must beware  
For darkness of wind and fire  
Lies emptiness and nothingness_

Okay, what the hell does that mean? Wind and fire? Emptiness and nothingness?

"Oh well, at least I finally found a clue."

I climbed onto one of the creatures and got out of the hole before closing it with the chandelier.

"Alright, Pete. I got them all. Now take me back to the..."

I trailed off as I saw no sign of Pete.

"Pete!" I called.

No answer, but then I heard the sound of banging.

"Pete?"

I walked towards the noise and saw Pete jumping around and rubbing his hands.

"Oh me oh boy  
Oh falaloy  
Everyone come and sing my song of joy

The child of man  
Who touched the lamb  
Is soon to be my new Heartless

All to me  
Can't you see  
For I will never set her free"

"WHAT? Come on!"

Pete laughed as he saw my angry death glare. "Sorry, Ramona, but you fell right into my trap. Now that you're out of the way, my new master and mistress will fulfill their purpose in putting the universe into complete and total darkness, and make those two Keyblade wielders turn to the darkness. And since you're stuck here, I'm the only one who can see you. So if you want friends, this is it, sister!"

I had a blank face on as he explained this. "I'm gonna go reopen the hole."

His face then became desperate and he stopped me. "No, wait! My plan failed! My new plan is to get you out of the spirit realm and let you go find Sora and Yuki." He laughed nervously as he finished.

I give him an evil, satisfied smirk. "That's a good boy..."

* * *

Kasumi stared at the lamb as Roxas looked it over. They could see Ramonas small form within the jewel, but could never make out the words she was saying as her mouth moved.

"What do you think she's up to in there, Roxas," Kasumi asked her older brother.

"I don't know," Roxas replied. "She might be trying to find a way out of the lamb. But so far, she's got nothing."

"I hope we can get her out soon. Can't we just wish her out of there?"

"No can do, little lady," Genie answered, startling the two Nobodies. "I tried that and it didn't work. That lamb's got magic powers, and mine won't be able to counter them."

The two sighed as they continued to stare at the lamb.

* * *

We got to the palace and Pete made an attempt to climb through the window, but got stuck instead. I tried really hard not to laugh.

So I decided to kick him inside.

"PETE!" I heard the others scream and then some crashing.

Ah, shit!

I climbed through the window and saw that they beating Pete senseless. So just because I was in the spirit and couldn't help him, I decided to just kick back and watch the show.

Then an idea struck me.

"Aw, c'mon, you can do better than that," I mocked Pete. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're so fat that beating you to a pulp is too easy."

Pete got angry and got up and stomped around. This caused the lamb to shake and fall to the ground, smashing in the process.

Then, all of a sudden, I became visible in everyones eyes and they had tackled me to the ground in joy and excitement.

"RAMONA!"

They then got of me and asked me a whole mess of questions that I will NOT mention. I then turned to Pete

"Thanks for helping me out, Pete," I cracked my knuckles. "Now here's your reward."

I punched him so hard, he went right through the cieling and into the skies.

I dusted my hands off and turned to the others.

"So how long was I in that lamb?"

"A good thirty minutes at least," Goofy asnwered.

"Well, there are some qualities of being trapped in that lamb..." Everyone seemed confused at this. "Oh, right. You know how I vanished?" They nodded. "Well, I wasn't INSIDE the lamb. It sent me into the spirit realm. Pete said that there was one way to get me out, but it turned out to be a trick. But I did manage to get something from the cave."

"What was it?" Donald asked.

So I told them about the riddle that I had found. We were all confused as to what it meant by "hearts of the wind and fire" and their darkness, "emptiness" and "nothingness".

"What do you think it means, Ramona?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Maybe if I just-"

Then the lamb was put back together and started glowing and floating into the air.

My Kingdom Key appeared and this was a sign that meant... Nah, you know what it meant. I put the Keyblade out in front of me as the crown began to form beneath my feet. The light shot up from the lamb and the keyhole appeared. I pointed my Keyblade at it and shot out light.

Once it all disappeared, I looked at the others.

"Alright, guys, we better get going. And remember, Roxas, Kasumi, I'm taking you two back to Yen Sid."

Roxas and Kasumi gave a slight pout and I chuckled.

* * *

"That idiot. He couldn't even keep her there long enough to even stand those spirit creatures..."

The dark female had pouted and crossed her arms childishly as they watched Ramona and her friends get on the Gummi ship.

"Not to worry, little sister. He'll be severely punished by time he gets back. Even though he is utterly useless, he is rather entertaining..."

The dark male had patted his sisters head, and she giggled at the truth about Pete.

Sora and Yuki remained unconcious and tears began to fall from their eyes once again.

The girl had noticed this once she turned to look at them.

"Oh, brother, our treasures are crying," she cooed as she leaped over to them and played with Yukis hair.

"Are they now?" the boy said and walked over to them to stroke Soras hair. "How interesting. To think that they can still shed tears when their hearts aren't with them. And more importantly, our lights."

The two dark ones smiled to eachother as the two bodies continued to cry.


	12. Episode 11: The Land of Black and White

**Thank you Reyow, lets just say that it was a riddle. If it seemed like a peom, I didn't intend to make it seem that way. So have ya'll figured out who took Sora and Yuki? No? Well, tough luck! I'm not revealing their names until the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Although I have played the game once, I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 11  
The Land of Black and White**_

Okay, so while we were heading to the tower, we were trying to figure what each verse of the riddle meant.

_A child with the name of the romans_

That's me.

_Carries the hearts of the sky and snow_

That's Sora and Yuki.

_She guards them well_

That was obviously a compliment.

_Though where their bodies are  
She does not know  
And can never tell_

Yeah, way to state the obvious, Cave of Wonders! Now for the tricky part.

_Within the sky and snow  
Lies the hearts of wind and fire  
And are guarded by their lightness  
Though she must beware  
For darkness of wind and fire  
Lies emptiness and nothingness_

What does THAT even mean?

"Ugh, I get the first part of the riddle, but the second part just doesn't make any sense!" I said.

"Well, maybe it's talkin' about something that's been living within' Sora and Yuki," Goofy stated.

I put my hand to my chin in thought.

"Attention, passengers!" "We are now arrivin' at the tower!"

Roxas and Kasumi groaned at this.

"Oh, quit whining, you little babies," I said.

* * *

Pete was on the floor with bruises and cuts.

"You idiot!" the dark boy said. "We told you to get that girl out of the way, and you ended up failing. All because you couldn't stand those stupid creatures!"

Pete howled in pain as his master stepped on his face. "Oh, please forgive me, master! I tried, but she outsmarted me!"

The girl scoffed. "Whatever! Just go to Disney Castle and make her go into the Timeless River. Once that's done, make sure she STAYS there!"

Pete nodded quickly in fear and got up and ran into the dark void. This plan had to work, otherwise, if Ramona Konrad outsmarted him again, he would be paying dearly for it.

Not that anyone would care...

* * *

"Hey, Yen Sid, sorry that you have to see us because we had to bring THESE two back," I said, giving the two Nobodies a look.

Roxas glared at me and Kasumi pouted and turned her gaze to the floor.

Yen Sid just shook his head. "I was expecting something like this, mostly from Riku, but these two are the same."

"Don't worry, I gave them a talk and-"

"They may go with you."

O.O "Eh... Huh?"

Roxas and Kasumi looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Yen Sid nodded to them. "They may be able to help you retrace their somebodies steps along the way."

Roxas pumped his fist in the air and yelled in excitement as Kasumi jumped up and down in glee. I just sighed with a small smile. Then I remembered the riddle.

"Oh, we're finally making some progress," I said. "Back in Agrabah, I got trapped inside this lamb and it brought me to the spirit realm. When I was trying to find a way out, I found a riddle inside the Cave of Wonders. It said

_A child with the name of the romans  
Carries the hearts of the sky and snow  
She guards them well  
Though where their bodies are  
She does not know  
And can never tell_

_Within the sky and snow  
Lies the hearts of wind and fire  
And are guarded by their lightness  
Though she must beware  
For darkness of wind and fire  
Lies emptiness and nothingness_

See we've already figurd out what the first part means, but the second one just doesn't really make sense to any of us. So we were wondering if you knew it meant."

Yen Sid had listened very carefully when I told him the riddle.

"You were right to come to me about this, Ramona. Because the second part of the riddle speaks of the hearts of Ventus and Ignis..."

Ventus!? Wait...

"Who's Ignis?"

"Ignis is the younger sister of Ventus, and also one of Master Eraquis' apprentices."

Oh, so Ventus had a sister too. Probably looks like Kasumi, only with different clothes and whatnot.

"Wait a minute, 'ignis' means fire in latin, right?" I asked.

"Indeed, it does."

"Okay, so the first half of the second part of the riddle is talking about Ventus and Ignis, and we've established that Ignis is Ventus' sister. But what about emptiness and nothingness?"

Yen Sid shook his head this. "That speaks of Vanitas and Irritum."

"Vanitas and Irritum?"

"Yes, the darkness of Ventus and Ignis. It appears that they have returned from the grave, which will explain why the Unversed have returned."

I smacked my fist into the palm of my hand. "They must've been the ones who took Sora and Yukis bodies!"

Everyone, except Yen Sid, looked at me in shock.

"Are ya sure, Ramona?" Goofy asked.

"Of course I'm sure! In latin 'vanitas' means emptiness and 'irritum' means nothingness. Plus, the Unversed was made by them, so it's gotta be it!"

"Ramona! Ramona! We gotta get to Disney Castle and fast!" "The castle's in danger! It's under attack by the Heartless!"

Chip and Dale had come in in a panic. My eyes widened before turning to the sorcerer. "Gotta go, Yen Sid. C'mon, guys!"

We all ran out to the Gummi ship before he could say anything else.

* * *

The great sorcerer sat in his chair as he thought of the riddle the young girl had explained to him. Vanitas and Irritum had returned? But how? The _x-_blades were destroyed by Ventus and Ignis, killing them both in the process. Their darkness couldn't be alive, could they?

Unless... Someone had managed to bring them back. But who?

* * *

When we got to the castle and entered the garden through the bushy doors of the bush castle, everything seemed... quiet.

"It's quiet..." I looked around the garden statues, which is what I like to call them. "Too quiet..." I looked at the others with a bewildered expression. "Where is everybody?"

Before they could get a chance to shrug their shoulders, a bunch of those Minute Bomb Heartless started appearing before us. Okay, first thing you guys need to no is that I HATE THESE THINGS! They're so freaking annoying, it's ridiculous! They will take out half of your life once they go off! Which was a real ass-kick for me!

We all drew out our weapons and got rid of most of them, but the rest had already started their countdown.

"Oh, man! They're gonna blow!" Roxas shouted.

"Everybody get back!" I yelled and we all ran to a safety spot before they went off.

Ugh, like I said, I hate those things!

"Everyone alright?"

They all responded with pained groans.

"Okay, let's go find the others."

We went down the halls and met up those Heartless that looked like-furnaces, except they smash you instead of burning fire.

"Aw, come on already!"

Soon they were gone, thanks to King Mickey and Riku.

"Quickly, to the library!" Mickey shouted and we all followed him, the Heartless chasing us in the process.

Once we were all in, we turned to the opened door and Kasumi raised her Angels Harp and began singing a soft tune. As her Keyblade began glowing, she pointed it at the Heartless and blew them away. They got back up and shook their heads before dashing towards us, but we managed to close the door in time.

The gang and I started panting harsh breaths before I looked at Mickey. "What's going on? Why are the Heartless attacking the castle?"

"Pete showed up," Riku said, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. "He started attacking us and then he summoned the Heartless as a distraction to get to the Hall of the Cornerstone."

I looked at him in shock. "He's not planning on destroying the Cornerstone, is he?!"

"I think so, but nothing's changed. At least, not yet."

Just then, the locket started glowing within my shirt and I took it out to inspect it. Without warning, it shot out and made me slide out of the room.

"Wah!"

Words couldn't describe how fast I was going. Well, I'll tell you anyway. I WAS LIKE A SHOOTING STAR!

I stopped at the thrown room door and the glow from my locket unsealed the door. Once the little door opened, I shot right through it. I watched the throne open itself up and I went down the steps, shaking in the process. Once I enter the hall of the Cornerstone, I tripped and rolled onto the ground until stopping in front of it.

"Okay, ow!" I groaned, getting up and rubbing my head.

I looked at the Cornerstone and stared in awe. "Wow..."

The stone seemed to have a strange reaction with the locket, as if it was the one that made the hearts take me here. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and turned to see the others coming after me.

"What the hell was that?" Riku asked.

This had given me alot of stares.

"Don't look at me," I said, glaring at them and then pointing at the necklace, "it was THEM."

I could hear Yukis giggle and feel Sora rolling his eyes. Riku, however, gave me a harsh and threatening glare. I flinched a little in confusion. What the hell was he giving me the evil eye for?

Kairi saw this and panicked. "He was just asking why they reacted that way, right, Riku?"

He didn't respond, but continued glaring at me. I frowned at him as I returned the locket within my shirt.

"Whatever. I'm not sure what happened. I think it was the Cornerstone that made them react the way they did."

Mickey looked at me then a the stone in thought. "Could it be that they're connected to the Cornerstone somehow?"

I looked at the Cornerstone then took out my locket and opened it.

_**"We're not sure**** exactly," **_Sora said. _**"It's not exactly the first time though."**_

_'It's not?'_ I asked in my head.

_**"No,"**_ Yuki answerd. _**"Our hearts started feeling this wierd connection when we first saw it. Like it knew us or something."**_

I gave the locket a concerned look. They've probably thought about this for awhile when they had left to train and travel, and I honestly couldn't blame them.

"So where is the fat guy anyway?" I asked, closing the locket and putting it in my shirt.

"I'm not sure," Mickey answered. "Maybe..."

Then the light within the stone started to flicker.

"Oh, no!" Mickey shouted in shock. "He must've gone to the past!"

"But I thought Sora locked up the other door," I said.

"He did. Pete probably found a way to unlock it. But how?"

"Well, whatever it is, we gotta keep him from changing the past," Riku said.

"Ramona, it's best that you take two people with you. It could be a little too dangerous for five."

I nodded and turned to Kasumi and Donald. "Donald, Kasumi. You guys are with me."

Kasumi grinned a little then became serious and nodded.

"Hey, be careful out there," Roxas said, giving her a tight hug. "There's alot of temptations that you have to avoid. And remember, Ramona's older than you, so you have to listen to her, okay?"

Kasumi nodded, returning the hug. "I will, Roxas. I love you."

She pulled away and ran towards me and Donald before the door showed up, which was surprising because Merlin wasn't here.

"On the contrary, my dear, I am."

I turned around and jumped at the sight of Merlin behind us.

"How the hell did you even get here!"

"You'd be surprised at where I am and when I will be there, dear."

I gave him a dumbfounded look before turning to the door.

"Well, here goes nothing." I started pulling at the doors, which was very hard to do.

"Oh, god damnit!" I grunted. "This is heavy!"

A few pulls later it had finally opened a little. I nodded to the others and we walked inside.

* * *

Riku's glare did not vanish as Ramona left with the duck and Nobody. He didn't like the way Ramona had pointed at the hearts of his dearest friends, even if it was meant to be playful.

Kairi gave him a worried look while Mickey gave him a stern one.

"Riku, I know that look," the king said. "Don't you dare try to follow them."

"She doesn't deserve those Keyblades, nor does she deserve to carry the hearts," Riku snarled. "She's inexperienced and not strong enough!"

"It doesn't matter! She was chosen to find them and protect their hearts, and that is that."

Riku grunted as he looked away and glared at the door that lead to the past. Roxas and Goofy winced at the sight of his glare. They never thought that he would have a problem with Ramona finding Sora and Yuki.

* * *

*Door starts to shake and-

Fling

BAMB!*

Okay, OW! That freaking hurt!

"Aw, man..."

Wait... Why does my voice sound like it's on the radio? I took a look around and everything's all black and white. Oh, yeah, we're in Timeless River.

I looked at my hands and saw gloves. Oh, yeah, definately Timeless. I took a look at Kasumi and she looked the same a little bit, only there were arm warmers on her arms and she had the same gloves as I did. I looked over at Donald and he looked... Well, he looked like his very, very, very, VERY old self.

I looked around for any sign of Pete, but all I saw was those doors and the Cornerstone, all safe and sound.

"Well, the Cornerstone seems to be doing alright," I said, "but where's the fat guy?"

As we all looked and held our chins in deep thought, we heard someone coming up the hill and saw the old fashioned Pete running up to us.

"Hey, did any of you see a guy that looks like me?" he asked. "He stole my boat!"

We looked at eachother before shaking our heads.

"Ah! Well, if you do see him, let me know."

With that, he took off.

I blew my hair out of my face as a way of sighing as I placed my hands on my hips. Great. Now what? A pebble was thrown in our direction and hit Donald on the head.

"Quack! Hey!"

We looked at the direction the pebble was thrown from and saw Mickey waving at us and pointing at the direction he was going.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Kasumi said.

I looked at her before looking at Mickey. "Might as well just follow him."

He started leaping up and down before going into a window with the building that was on fire, but something caught my eye and made me stop.

"Hey, guys, check this out," I said.

They both turned around and saw one of those things with the curtains and the rope on the side. I never really learned what those things were called, so describing them was a little difficult. Donald walked up to the rope and yanked it down, pulling up the curtains.

_Each group of different Heartless were at each of those windows. Once they all open the Heartless entered through them. And that door started shaking and we all came out crashing down on the ground._

_"Aw, man," I had said, rubbing my head._

_I got up and walked to the Cornerstone._

_"Well, the Cornerstone seems to be doing alright, but where's the fat guy?"_

"Well, no wonder Mickey wants us to go with him," I said. "The Heartless are causing trouble here again."

"You think we should help him?" Kasumi asked.

I nodded towards her. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Pete was hiding behind a tree as he watched Ramona and her friends go inside the window and chuckled.

"Good. Phase one's complete. Now it's time for phase two. Lock her up in the past." He then started laughing darkly.

* * *

Holy smokes! The building's on fire! It was shaking from side to side, as if it had known what was happening to it.

"Ramona, the fire!" Kasumi yelled.

"I'm on it!" I said, summoning the Kingdom Key and shooting blizzard at the building.

However, it didn't do much as some of the sides was frozen solid. The little flames then came down and started attacking us, and what it made it worse was those stupid car Heartless decided tp pitch in and help them out. It was a good thing that Kasumi and I could wield two Keyblades, if we hadn't then there would've been a big problem.

We were finally able to defeat them all and the fire was put out. Mickey came to my side and started shaking my hand a little too hard before waving at us and running off.

I rubbed my upper arm before spotting those image things.

"Hey, look at that."

Donald walked over to it and yanked the rope before the curtains rose and the video started playing.

_"How am I supposed to trap her in the past?" someone asked._

_The camera turned to a boy who looked like Sora, who was scoffing at it. The girl next him, who looked like Yuki, gave it an irritated scowl._

_"Ugh! We have to tell you everything, don't we? Look, it's very simple. First, you have to go to Disney Castle and wreck havoc onto Mickey's kingdom. That'll get her attention after a little bit."_

Then the video just ends there.

"Who were those people?" Kasumi asked.

"Not sure, but what did they mean by 'her'?" I said.

"Maybe it's about someone important," Donald suggested.

"Yeah, that could be it." I then looked up at the windows. "Okay, which one's next?"

* * *

"What do you think is Rikus problem, Goofy?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not sure," Goofy replied. "Maybe it has somethin' to do with Ramona."

"You think so?"

"Kinda. I don't know for sure."

"If it is, why do you think he has a problem with her?"

"Beats me. Maybe it's about Sora and Yuki. I'm not 100% sure that it is, but it's a good guess."

"Yeah, it could be..."

They looked at Riku, who was scowling at the door. Pretty soon they would figure out that they were right, and that he did have a problem with Ramona.

* * *

Next room was Mickey's house. There's the blackhole, and those wierd bug like looking Heartless. Things just keep getting better and better, don't they?

"Ugh! Stupid bugs!" I said, slashing each bug I could find.

"I don't think these are bugs, Ramona," Donald stated.

"I know, but who cares!"

After getting rid of the swarm, Mickey came out again and started shaking my hand before waving and running off... again.

"Ramona, look," Kasumi said, pointing to that video thingy.

Donald walked over to it, yanked the rope, and the curtains rose.

_"Got it now?" The boy asked._

_"Yes, well, I think so," the camera said. "But how am I supposed to get there? Sora locked it up tight the last time."_

_"It's simple, actually," the girl said._

_They both turned around raised their hands before a door popped out. The girls hand was put down, but the boys stayed and a Keyblade was summoned. Then a dark flash shot out from it and into the keyhole of the door._

The video then ended there.

"So that's how the door was opened," I said. "They were the ones who unlocked it."

"We better lock up that door and fast," Donald said.

* * *

"Your majesty, do you know what's going on with Riku?" Roxas asked the king. "He's been acting really strange ever since Ramona came along."

Mickey sighed. "Riku is only upset because he wasn't chosen to go find Sora and Yuki is all."

"But he's acting like he's offering her a death wish, your majesty," Goofy stated. "Does he hate her, or somethin'?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he does, but let's hope that that hatred isn't deep."

* * *

"Okay, is this town naturally small or are we just bigger?" I asked.

The town was bouncing around like it was dancing. Mickey then started waving around.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Look!" Kasumi shouted, pointing at thoose airplane Heartless.

"Okay, they're starting to make me not like the airforce now," I said before summoning my Keyblades.

We took them all out one by one, but they still kept coming. I looked at the small tower filled with mini-cannons and stomped on it, making them all disappear.

Mickey comes around, starts shaking my hand, waves, then leaves. Is this a habit with him? Well, at least we get another one of those videos.

Donald yanks the rope and the curtains rise.

_"Wow, that was amazing! How did you do it?"_

_"Easy," the boy answered. "By using our negative energy, we were able to summon this portal."_

_"And since we have Keyblades of our own," the girl continued, "unlocking that door was easy as killing a dragon." She then giggled._

_"Now you know what to do, but you need to do this with the upmost of care."_

"Why are these videos so short?" I asked.

"Maybe it's saving the bigger plot for last," Kasumi said.

"Yeah, you could be right."

* * *

Roxas and Goofy looked at Riku from time to time, and they noticed that he hasn't taken his eyes off of the door for a while.

He probably did hate Ramona, but for what reason? All she was doing was trying to help find Sora and Yuki, because they are the key to the door to light.

Riku had his reasons for hating Ramona, but what those reasons are he will never tell.

* * *

"Wow, building up the kingdom must've been alot of work back then, huh?" I said as we steadied ourselves on the hanging board thing. (**A/N** I don't have a fucking clue on what those things are called)

"Yep, it took us months to build the castle," Donald said.

"Look out!" Kasumi shouted.

Before we could get a chance to move, a Hammerhead Heartless (kinda sounds like a hammerhead shark) slammed its head down on the board, causing it to shake. We drew out our weapons as more of them came falling down.

When we tried to move, all we would do was bounce around. I had to admit that it was pretty fun. It felt like a trampoline. Plus, you could attack in the air, which is what I did.

Once all of them were gone, Mickey came out and did the usual. Shook my hand, waved, then left. Then out comes those video thingies. Donald walked over to it, yanked the rope, and the video started playing.

_"You understand what you must do?" the girl asked._

_"Every last detail. Don't worry yourselves. You can count on me."_

_"Prove it," the boy said coldly then smiled. "One more thing. Be sure to snatch the locket from her this time, alright?"_

_The two turned around and left._

_"Snatch the locket from her this time? Well, then I'll just use the Cornerstone of Light as a decoy to get her to come here. And once she takes the bait, I'll have her right where I want her!"_

_Pete laughed before walking into the dark corridor._

"This was TRAP!" I shouted.

"That lousy Pete tricked us!" Donald said.

"We have to get out of here and fast!" Kasumi yelled.

We started going for the door until we heard a "Wait!"

"That's the other Pete," I said. "C'mon, we gotta help him!"

"But what about the trap?" Donald yelled.

"We'll worry about that later. C'mon!"

We all ran to the pier where we found Pete and other Pete pummeling eachother, but the Pete that we were supposed to deal with was winning.

The real Pete won by a smack down, and the other Pete was in pain.

"Hey, you overgrown pinhead, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I yelled, drawing out my Keyblades.

"Gladly," said the smirking Pete. "Right after I do THIS!"

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button that made a cage fall down ontop of me. Thankfully, it didn't crush me.

"Hey!" I shouted, putting my hands on the bars.

"Ramona!"

Pete laughed before pressing another button that made the hook of the steamboat hook onto the cage and carry me to the back. As it placed me down, it started moving and Pete waved at the others.

* * *

"Ramona!" They shouted as the steamboat floated away.

"Guys!" the girl shouted, reaching out to them.

"We've gotta find a way to save Ramona," Donald said once the steamboat was out of sight.

"Pete, do you know how far they could've gone?" Kasumi asked desperately.

"They shouldn't have gone too far," Pete answered. "It takes about six hours to get to the forest ahead where the falls are. So we still have some time."

"That's perfect, but how fast can the steamboat go?"

"With the right amountof coal, which I doubt he has, it's as fast as a racing car."

"Then we still have time to save her!" Donald said.

"Right," Kasumi agreed. "Let's go. Ramona needs our help."

With that, they ran off after the steamboat.

* * *

I was sitting on my butt with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face. Great, I'm stuck in a box and Pete's practically laughing at my face!

"Look who's stuck in the little box," he laughed.

"If you were the one in the box instead of me, I'd be calling you the jackass in the box," I mocked.

"Well, it looks like I'll be calling you the-"

"Jackass says what?"

"What?"

I laughed and his face turned red. "Who's laughing now, huh?"

"Laugh all you want! But you won't be laughing for long once I throw you over the falls. That's right. My masters don't want you walking around trying to find those two pipsqueaks any longer, so you're going to have to fall."

I gulped at this. Aw, crap. He's gonna get rid of me instead of trapping me here. This is so not good.

Just then, I heard a clang and an "Ow!"

Pete rubbed his head and glared at whoever threw what, but gasped when he saw Kasumi and Donald throwing a pan and two boxes.

"Why you little pipsqueaks!" Pete yelled before getting hit on the head, knocking him out.

"Guys!" I shouted in excitement.

Kasumi grabbed onto the hook and reeled herself towards me to slash at the box. Some of the Heartless were delaying Donald, but Kasumi got me out in the nick of time. Pete fell into the water and we laughed.

As he got out, he looked at us before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled as we started running after him.

Once we caught up to him, he had his troops of Heartless waiting for us and we took them on. Pete would change the field from time to time. Like the building on fire, Mickey's house, the little town, and then the construction site, which I had fun fighting in.

I finished him off with an aerial slash and he fell to the ground. The door soon opened up and Pete escaped.

"Ramona, the door," Donald said.

"Right," I nodded and used my Kingdom Key to seal the door before it disappeared.

"Hey, you guys got my boat back!" the other Pete shouted, running up to them.

"Eh, he was a piece of cake."

"I'll tell ya what. To show my appreciation, I'm gonna let you drive my steamboat. My shipworker Mickey's late anyways."

Soon, we were all drivin' the steamboat like we were having a good time, which we were by the way.

Once we got back to the door...

"Hey, wait! Why don't we stay here and-"

"DONALD!"

Kasumi and I grabbed ahold of him and threw him through the door before walking in ourselves. We had greeted everone with Donald landing on his face and us casually walking out.

"Did you guys stop Pete?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but it turned to be a trap to get me out of the way," I said. "It's almost like the way he did back in Agrabah."

"You guys didn't do anything reckless, did you?" Mickey asked.

"Of course not," Donald answered.

Kasumi and I snickered and Donald glared at us.

* * *

The two dark ones, Vanitas and Irritum, sighed in disappointment. Pete had failed them again. Why didn't they get the surprised feeling that he would fail?

Vanitas had his usual red and black battle suit and the same golden eyes. Irritum was the same as her brother, but her battle suit was black and blue and the skirt was a dark blue and her boots was a sort of grayish-blue. You could tell that her suit was very similar to Vanitas'. She also had his cold golden eyes, only her eyes held mischief.

"What do you think we should do now, Vanitas?" Irritum asked her brother.

"I think we should try a different approach," Vanits answered smirking.

Irritum smiled mischieviously. "How?"

"Time to get the old band back together."

"Yay!" Irritum leaped up and down as she clapped her hands in excitement.

They both gathered around a dark void that was circling the ground. They started doing dark chants as dark shadows began to form from the void.

* * *

**You know how I said that I'm not gonna reveal the two dark ones names in the next few chapters. Yeah, I lied...**


	13. Episode 12: Return of the Organization?

**Congratulations, Reyow! Though I don't see why you didn't mention their names, I'm glad you figured it out. So what do you think they mean when they say, "Bring the old band back together"? Well, read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 12  
Return of the Organization?**_

Queen Minnie suggested that I get some rest after the incident back in Timeless River, and I gladly obliged. But the problem was that I was having a very strange dream.

I was dreaming about Sora and Yuki when they were little, Sora being 5 and Yuki being 1. Sora was standing on the beach in the middle of the night.

_"It's so warm tonight," Sora said, looking up at the sky._

_"The sky is so dark...," I heard Ventus say._

_"What is darkness? What is the sky?"_

_"Darkness is something that's evil..."_

_"What is something that's evil?"_

_Just then, he spotted an Unversed, who began to communicate with him._

_"Are you here by yourself, boy?"_

_Sora just stared at it and didn't respond._

_"May I taste your heart?"_

_Sora then grew scared and started to step back, but tripped over and fell. The Unversed started to get closer and soon it was upon him._

_"No!" Sora screamed and closed his eyes._

_But just as the Unversed even attempted to bite him, a Keyblade went through his head. Sora opened his tearfilled eyes and saw a blonde boy about 15 throw the dead Unversed to the ground and allowed it to disappear. _

_"You are creatures created by our darkness, and therefore are tainted by their dark souls," Ventus said, wiping his Keyblade clean before he looked at the scared, crying boy below and gave him a soft smile as he knelt down. "It's okay, Sora." He held out his hand as he said this._

_Soras eyes was still filled with tears, but he didn't seem afraid anymore. In fact, he felt safe and took the older boys hand._

_They then heard the screaming of a baby girl and ran back to the house to see what was going on. But as they opened the door, they saw a slash and another Unversed disappeared._

_A girl in a black and purple stripped poncho that showed half of her stomache; a leather skirt that covered her bellybutton, chains on the hips, and ended mid-thigh; black stockings with flower designs; tan snow boots with the inside a creamy color that ended a little bit above her ankles; two bracelets with one as a wristband and the other a black metal chain around another wristband. She wore a sort of headband on top of her head that resmebled a wreathe. She was holding a Keyblade that looked like a bass with flames. In her other arm, she was holding a crying Yuki. This had to be Ignis, because she obviously looked like both Kasumi and Ventus._

_"An Unversed was here trying to take Yuki," Ignis said to him._

_"Good thing you got here on time," he replied. "Another one tried to take Sora, too."_

_Yuki started to calm down once she saw that everyone was there with her._

_"We can't leave them here," Ignis said as Yuki reached out her hand to Sora, who gladly took it._

_"I know, Iggy," Ventus said to his sister, then smiled down at Sora. "Would you guys like us to stay with you tonight?"_

_Sora nodded with a smile. "Yes, it'll really make us feel better."_

_Ignis and Yuki giggled a little before the two children were layed down on a bed, the two older ones laying down on each of their sides. Before the four drifted off to sleep, Ventus had whispered, "We'll always be here to protect you..."_

_"No matter what...," Ignis continued before they all went to sleep._

I opened my eyes and slowly got up to run a hand through my dark locks. What kind of dream was that? Did Ventus and Ignis protect Sora and Yuki when they were kids? Man, I need a drink...

I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and got up to stretch my tired muscles. I walked over to the desk and grabbed the glass of water that Minnie had left me before walking around towards the closet. As I made my way there, I could've sworn I heard a...

"Hey, there."

I stopped and took a few steps back to see red hair, a long black cloak, two teardrop marks on the face, and an impish smirk. Oh. My. God. AXEL!?

"How ya doin'?" he asked me.

My eyes were like saucers and I just threw the glass at him, but it went straight through him.

"Get out!" I screamed, grabbing a bunch of stuff to through at him as I made my way around him to my bed, but they seemed to go right through him!

"Whoa! Calm down! Hey! Put the monkey down! You know you're not gonna hit me with all this cheap-ass crap!" He had his arms raised in defense, even though he knew that the stuff I was throwing was going through him.

I got on the bed as I raised a lamp to throw. "How the hell are you here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"I AM!" Axel said.

I got a little confused. He is?

"And only YOU can see me. You don't believe it? Then stick your hand through me."

I reluctantly got down from the bed to slowly walk over to him, not too close but close enough. I stuck my hand out and leaned forward through him and shook. My eyes widened in shock. Holy crap! That means he's a-

"That's right, sweetheart. I'm a ghost," he said, smirking.

I stared at him dumbfounded and accidently dropped the lamp before running out of the door. I didn't notice how fast I was running, or how far I was going, until I ran into Roxas and fell on top of him.

"Ow... Sorry, Rox," I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"It's okay, Mona," he replied, rubbing his own head.

I looked over his shouldrs and saw that everyone was running towards us.

"Is everything okay?" Kairi asked in worry. "We heard screaming."

I looked at everyone and they all had worried eyes, except for Riku, who seemed to have an amused smirk.

"You have a nightmare, little one?" he asked mockingly.

I glared at him.

"Oooh, going in for the kill, sweetheart?" I heard a familiar cocky voice say.

I jumped slightly as I stole a quick glance at Axel. I was gonna make a comment at him, but then I remembered that I'm the only one in the group that can see ghosts, so I kept quiet to him and answered Rikus mock-question.

"No, I thought a Heartless had gotten into the room. But I think Sora and Yukis light scared it away."

Riku glared daggers as I smirked.

"Using them as a comeback? Nice."

I was starting to get annoyed with Axel. Man, it's amazing how fast he is when it comes to annoying someone.

"You okay, Ramona?" Kasumi asked. "You look like you're irritated or something."

I looked at everyone before looking at the ground and playing the my fingers.

"Um, can we talk in the throne, you two? Everyone should come actually, it's really important."

They seemed confused at this, but they nodded and we made our way to the throneroom. I shifted a bit uncomfortably, trying to find the right way to say this.

"Roxas, I'm not trying to get a little personal with this, but..."

"It's okay, Ramona," he said. "Whatever you have to talk to us about, we'll be fine."

Kasumi nodded in agreement as she hugged her brothers arm.

I sighed. "Okay, I know Nobodies don't have hearts, but... can they have souls?"

Roxas and Kasumi looked at me in amazement, as if they had never thought that someone like me would ask them something like that. I couldn't blame them really.

"Um, I don't know," Roxas answered, scratching his head. "None of us ever really thought about that. We were too focused on the hearts. Why do you ask?"

I looked behind him to see Axel leaning on the wall. He made a gesture for me to go on, which was something I didn't want to do. I knew what he meant when he made that gesture.

"Okay, I was really hoping you wouldn't ask that, but here goes." I breathed in deeply. "Icanseeghosts!"

"Excuse me?" Roxas had raised his eyebrow in confusion, as did everyone else.

"Oh, man, this is hard. Well, see my grandpa had this ability to see ghosts, and apparently it skips the generation."

They were still pretty confused.

"So does that mean..."

"Yep, I can see ghosts." I gave them all a sheepish smile.

"Well, we're glad that you decided to tell us this, Ramona," Mickey said with a smile.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Wait, you believe me?"

"Of course, now as for your other question. I suppose that it could be possible for Nobodies to have souls. But why the sudden interest?"

Oh, crap. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Um, well, uh, how should I say this...?"

"Just go on ahead and tell 'em, sweetheart," Axel said.

"Ugh, just shut up, Axel!"

O_O Oh, shit. Roxas and Kasumi were looking at me with wide eyes.

"Axel's...here?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, yes, that's what I was trying to tell you," I answered, my finger scratching the side of my head.

"Where?" Roxas asked.

Axel walked over to me with a sad face and I pointed. "He's right here."

Kasumi walked over to us, her eyes filled with tears. "Axel...can you hear me?"

"Yep, sure can," he answered.

"Yes, he can, Kasi," I answered for him.

"C-can you...feel me?" she asked as her tears fell.

Axel reached his hand out to brush her tears, but he only managed to get his fingers through her cheek. He smiled in both sadness and disappointment. "I wish I could, babydoll..."

I frowned at this. "He wishes he could..."

Kasumi placed her hand on her cheek where she thought Axels hand was. My heart clenched at this, and I could feel the sadness within Sora and Yuki as well.

* * *

Before we go on with Ramonas side of the story, why don't we see what Axel was doing when he barged into her room.

His soul purpose was to see Roxas and Kasumi again, and, seeing that he was a ghost, he figured that this Ramona Konrad could help him out. He's heard lots of stories from other ghosts how she was a saint to them for helping them cross over, and he became a little interested.

He walked through her door (literally) and saw Ramona sleeping in her bed. He walked a little closer to her to have a better look, and he had to say, she was pretty cute. Cute face, cute mouth, and also a nice body.

Axel smirked to himself as he thought of how she would react if he put his hand through her butt, but quickly shook his perverted thoughts away.

_'Damn it, now's not the time, Axel,' _he thought to himself. _'Although, she does have a nice body. I wonder if I could- NO! Stop thinking like that!'_

Axel walked away from the girl so that he couldn't think anymore perverted thoughts about her, but when he looked at her when she groaned in her sleep, he couldn't help but look at her body and lick his lips.

He mentally scolded himself for thinking perverted thoughts towards the one girl that could help him out and decided to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Roxas and Kasumi have been asking a butt-load of questions that Axel was refusing to answer. I'm not gonna mention them because I still felt pretty awkward that I was even talking to Axel when they couldn't even see him.

"Listen, all I know is that Vanitas and Irritum want the locket and you outta the way," he said to me.

"He said that Vanitas and Irritum want the locket and me out of the way, but why?" I said.

"They want to lock up the Door to Light so that they could bring darkness to the entire universe. Plus, it would also bring Sora and Yuki to the darkside. They won't have any memories of their past lives, but they'll be given false ones."

"I'm guessing those two had a lot to plan out."

"Eh, being dead for 10 years gave them enough time to think and plan."

"How do you know all of this exactly?"

Axel seemed panicked. "Well, I'm dead too, so I guess I picked up a few things from them."

I looked at him in suspicion, but said nothing. There was no need to question him any further. He then became alarmed.

"Um, you might wanna duck..."

"What? Why?"

Just then, we heard crashing from the cieling and something flew at my head. Lucky for me, I ducked.

"What the hell!"

A figure in a black cloak stood up and turned to us before he pulled down his hood.

Oh... My... God...

"Xemnas...?"

* * *

"Ooh, look at her face! It's so full of fear!" Irritum shouted in excitement.

Vanitas chuckled towards his little sister. She was just as dark and cruel as he was, only she treated it like a game. The figures in the dark cloaks cringed in fear that she would hurt one of them for the fun of it. One of them had made the mistake of commenting about her childishness when they were brought back, and it resulted in her strangling them until they begged for mercy. Yes, she was just as cruel as her big brother.

* * *

Okay, there is some crazy shit going on here right now. One: Axel's a ghost and he decided to bother me, and two: Xemnas is freaking ALIVE? How the hell is that even possible? They told me that Sora, Yuki, and Riku defeated this douche!

Xemnas looked at the locket hidden in my shirt before turning his gaze to me. "So you are the one they want dead? Well, then this should be easy."

I got angry at this. "Who ya calling easy, you old dead #%$!"

"Such a fowl mouth." He drew out his ethereal blades. "Consider this fight BEGUN!"

Then he shot out towards me to slice me in half, but I ducked and drew out my Keyblades to defend myself from his strikes.

"Uh, I could use some help here!"

They all drew out their weapons and started running to help me, but unfortunately those Sorcerer Nobodies had to show up and delay them.

"This fight is between you and me, child," Xemnas said menacingly as he pointed one of his blades at my throat. "Now, unless you would like to meet death, I suggest you give up the locket."

"Oh, what's that?" I asked.

Xemnas got confused before he turned his head and I knocked the blade out of the way.

"I've got two words for you. Forget it!"

I lunged myself at him and started slashing at him like a madwoman. I don't know what got into me that time, I just started fighting like an animal.

Our blades would clang every now and then, but I seemed to get the higher end of the battle. But I think I lost that when I was thrown out of balance. My Keyblades were knocked out of my hands in a second and he pointed his blades at me.

"Now, give me the locket, and I will let you live. If you refuse, I will slit your throat and take it. But no matter, it's going to happen either way..."

I glared at him before resummoning the Keyblades in my hands and knocking him away from me.

"Oh, sure. Just like if you leave me alone, I'll let you live. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"What has happened to me is none of your concern. Just give me that locket!"

"And I said forget it!"

He lunged at me again before I kicked him in the air. I saw a symbol and I grabbed it and threw it like a frisbee, and it hit his face.

_'This is impossible. How can this be?' _I heard him think.

_'Open your eyes, maybe you'll see...'_

I jumped into the air and finished him off with one slash with my Keyblade.

He dissovled into nothing and his blades fell onto the ground. I wobbled as I was slowly losing my balance and fell into Roxas' arms.

"You okay, Ramona?" he asked worriedly.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, never been better..."

* * *

"It seems that Vanitas and Irritum have taken things to the next level," Yen Sid said.

"Yes, it appears so," Eraquis replied. "What do you suggest we do, Yen Sid?"

"I do not think that she will have any trouble with the Organizations return, but I fear that she will be mislead by Axel."

* * *

We're all just sitting in the throne room in silence. It was REALLY awkward, because Axel was just leaning against the wall just staring at us. I just stuck with looking at the floor.

"Soooo... What was that all about?" I asked him.

Axel looked at me before sighing. "Well, might as well tell ya... If you're going to keep protecting those hearts, you're going to have to defeat the ghosts of Organaization XIII."

"The ghosts of Organization XIII?"

"Yep..."

"All of 'em?"

"From the first to the last."

"Ramona, what's Axel talking about?" Roxas asked.

"He's saying that I have to defeat the ghosts of Organization XIII. All of them. Wait, doesn't that include you?"

Axel shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Man, my life sucks right now," I groaned.

"Live and learn, sweeheart," Axel said smirking. "I'll guide you if you like."

"You will?"

Axels smirk grew and he got up and walked toward me. "Of course, that is, if you can pay me..."

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. "Pay you how?"

He walked behind me, still holding his smirk, and leaned his head toward my ear. "Well, you can pay me by allowing me to... entertain you." With that, I feel his fingers ghost their way into my lower back close to my butt.

I start to shiver up from my spine and I attempt to smack him in anger. Unfortunately, my hand just goes through him. My attempts to smack this guy was futal, and he just goes on and laughs at me.

"Ugh! You are so lucky that you're DEAD! Otherwise, if you weren't, I'd punch you so hard, your face would go numb!"

Axel then got into my face, still holding his amused smirk. "And if I wasn't dead, I'd get to enjoy touching such a nice body." He then started looking me up and down wolfishly. "And I'm pretty sure you would taste like candy."

My cheeks turned red from both emberassement and rage. "You dirty PERVERT!"

"Only for you," he said then winked at me.

I growled before turning around and sitting back down between Roxas and Kasumi. I did notice the sweatdrops from everyone, but I was too pissed off to care.

"Are you okay, Ramona?" Roxas asked.

"Your face is red," Kasumi followed. "Did Axel do something?" She gave Axel a glare, even though she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, your friend's a jerk...," I mumbled.

"Axel, what did you do?"

"Oh, come on, babydoll, don't be like that," Axel said to her, even though she couldn't hear him. "I was just having a little fun is all." He looked me up and down again, and I could've SWORN I saw him lick his lips. "So you gonna tell her what I said, sweetheart?"

"Not on your afterlife," I grumbled.

* * *

"Aaaawwww, brother, she destroyed one of our puppets," Irritum whined childishly, hugging her brothers arm.

"Don't worry, sister. There's more where that came from," Vanitas said, rubbing his sisters hair in comfort.

In the back, the rest of Organization began to cower in fear for their lives. These two were so dark and cruel, they could do anything to harm them. And they were sure that it would be brutal.


	14. Quiz Time!

**Okay, here's a little quiz for you guys! Remember, whoever said that there were no wrong answers was completely fucking with you guys! One quiz will have a-d answers and the other won't! You have to make a freaking wild guess!**

**Quiz #1: Why do you think Riku hates Ramona? (Ik it's obvious, but I'd like your opinion)**

**Quiz #2: Who do you think Ramona will have to fight next?**

**a) Xigbar b) Xaldin c) Lexaeus or d) Zexion**

**Quiz #3: In what world do you think Ramona will try to find Sora and Yuki next?**

**Quz #4: If she goes to that world, what do you think she will face?**

**a) another Heartless boss b) another Unversed c) one of the Organization members or d) a completely different mission**

**Quiz #5: What do you think makes Axel perverted towards Ramona? (**Axel: What the hell! I'm that perverted! Me: Oh, yeah right -.-**)**

**Quiz #6: What made Pete work for Vanitas and Irritum so willingly?**

**a) he is under a spell b) he's too scared to refuse c) he thinks he could gain much more than with Malifacent (don't know if I spelt that right) or d) all of the above**

**Okay, that's it for today! If you get most of these right, you will get... Eh, just another chapter of this story. Love you all! Be sure to answer fast!**


	15. Episode 13: Difference Btw Pets & Pests

**Okay, it's obvious that you guys are slow with the quizes.**

**Answers for the quizes: 1 That is a very reasonable explanantion, except for the crush part, but she could emberass him with that. 2 is A! 3 That is an awesome idea, but I would like to save that world for later chapters. 4 is D! 5 You are so completely right. 6 I will not give out the correct answer until the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 13  
The Difference Between Pets and Pests**_

"So let me get this straight. You have to fight-"

"Defeat," I corrected Roxas.

"Defeat the ghosts of Organization XIII?"

"Pretty much. At least, that's what Axel says anyway. Will you cut it out!"

Axel raised his ghost hands in defense, but he held his cocky smirk. God, I hate that smirk.

"Sorry. Can't help the fact that you have a nice ass," he said.

I turned red before I raised my fist at him. Then I remembered that he's a ghost and put it down in frustration.

"Hm... Is it just me, or are you pretty cute when you're angry?"

I growled. "I am SO tempted to PUNCH you right now. I'd take pleasure outta that!"

His smirk grew and he leaned in towards my ear. "And I would take pleasure out of tasting that delicous looking mouth of yours. I wonder if your lips taste like licourice..."

"They would, if I had licourice flavored chapstick, but you'll never know then, will you?"

Axel made this hurt look, which I could tell was TOTALLY fake! "Oh, how cruel of you to remind me of that. I have my fantasies of you, and you just completely crush them! Oh, what a cruel girl you are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, grow up..."

Axel then smirked again. "I will, if you let me have a taste..."

"Oh, #%$! you!"

"Excuse me, Miss Badmouth, shouldn't you get going now?" Riku asked with his arms crossed and a cold glare towards me.

I laughed nervously. "Heh, right..."

Before I even took a step, something wipped past my foot, and I nearly fell down on my ass. I looked around and spotted something blue in the shadows crawling up the wall to the cieling. When the blue thing came into the light, I gaped.

"Stitch!"

The little blue alien looked down at us before he jumped and landed roughly onto my shoulders.

"Whoa! Watch your landing, little blue buddy," I laughed.

Stitch purred before licking my face, which was NASTY considering he had bad breath.

"Ah, gross, dude!" I said, laughing as I wiped my face of his slobber.

Stitch's clawed finger started scratching against the locket hidden in my shirt, and I smiled sadly as he whimpered. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Stitch miss Sora and Yuki," he whimpered.

This gave me an idea. "Say, why don't you come with us? The more, the merrier."

Donalds jaw had literally dropped as everyone else nodded in agreement with smiles. I'm guessing that he doesn't really like Stitch, while everyone else does. Stitch shouts happily before he tackled me to the ground and licked me nonstop, making me laugh in the process.

"Ahaha! Okay, I get it! You're happy! Haha! Cut it out!"

Everyone laughed at the sight, except for Riku and Axel. Riku kept on glaring at me while Axel had his arms crossed with a pout on his face.

"How come he gets to lick your face and I can't?" Axel asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because, Axel, he's like a dog. Besides, you wouldn't be able to lick me anyway."

And I thank God for that fact!

* * *

Kairi looked at Riku once Ramona and the others had left. Riku glared at the ground with his arms crossed and his back against the wall.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Kairi asked in concern.

"I guess that's why they picked her instead of me," he mumbled. "I'm not a freak, like she is..."

"Riku, why are you saying that about Ramona! She's just trying to help us!"

"Why would she help us, huh!" Kairi flinched when he started yelling. "Why on earth would she help find Sora and Yuki when she never even knew them to begin with! She doesn't know jackshit about anything about them!"

"Does that really even matter!"

"Why are you even siding with her!"

"I'm not siding with anybody!"

Riku had enough of this. Well, enough of Kairi at least. So he turned around and stormed off.

Kairi watched him go with sadness, and Mickey looked at them both in pity.

* * *

The entire ride in space, Stitch had been sitting comfortably on my lap, allowing me to ruffle his head. Axel stood there in the corner with a slight pout and his arms crossed.

"Hey, Ramona, who's that?" Gracie asked me.

"Oh, that pyromaniac over there is called Axel," I answered.

"Why is he pouting?"

"'Cause he knows he can't touch me."

"Why does he want to touch you?"

"'Cause I just found her body irrisistable," Axel said, winking at me.

I responded to that wink by flipping him off.

"Is he a pervert?"

"Yes, yes, he is," I said.

"Who're ya talkin' to, Ramona?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'd like to introduce you guys to Gracie, my little ghost friend. She's been hiding in the ship for a while, so don't be surprised if you never knew she was there."

"Hi, everyone," she greeted with a wave.

"She says hi."

They smiled at the little greeting.

"So, sweetheart, where to next?" Axel asked.

I immediately got irritated. "Okay, first off, Axel, don't call me 'sweeheart', and second-" Before I could say anymore, something crashed against us.

I looked out to see a meteor against the Gummi ship, and a bunch of Heartless started to gather around to get inside.

"Heartless attack! Everybody get in position!"

The Shadows appeared before we could even move, and they crawled towards me, Gracie, and Stitch. Stitch growled and got off of my lap to claw at the Heartless.

"Ramona, I'm scared," Gracie whimpered as she hid herself behind me.

"Don't worry, Gracie," I said, drawing out my Keyblades. "I won't let them hurt you."

As one of the Shadows started crawling towards us, a chakram flew and sliced it in half. I looked over at Axel, who had his cocky smirk.

"If I'm gonna be your guide, I'm gonna need to protect you, right, sweetheart?" he asked.

I glared. "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, really?" Axel threw one of his chakrams, and I ducked as it was heading in my direction. But then I saw it slash a Heartless in two and looked back to his smirking face. "You nearly let that Heartless attack you on your blind side. If you were more focused on everybit of your surroundings, maybe you could prove to take care yourself."

My glare intensified. "How the hell would you know?"

"Because it's the same thing I said to Kasumi when she was the Organizations guest," Axel responded with a cold glare of his own.

My expression softened at this. I wasn't really afraid of his glares, because I think he only does that when he's angry or just emotional. Roxas and Kasumi did take the time to tell me a little bit about their time with the Organization, and I had to say that it was a very touching story.

I looked around and saw that all of the Shadows were gone. I sighed in relief and disappointment. Aw, man. I didn't get any action...

"Well then, now that that's taken care of, why don't we head to the next world, eh?" Axel said, in a cheery mood.

I looked at him, completely dumbfounded that his mood would suddenly change like that, then shook my head. "Roxas, you and Kasi have got to teach me how to get used to this guy and his cockiness."

Roxas and Kasumi laughed at me and Axel just smirked and winked at me.

"So when are you gonna get rid of the little pest so that I could have your face for myself," he asked, glaring down at Stitch.

"Axel, Axel, Axel. There's a difference between a pet and a pest. Stitch here is a pet, the Heartless are the pests."

* * *

Pete stomped around in anger as he saw that the meteor of Heartless was defeated.

"Oh, don't get upset," Irritum said, rolling her eyes. "It happens to everyone."

"That's what someone should say to you when you get upset," Larxene mumbled.

Irritum gave her a glare that showed that she was ready to kill, like a predator with its prey. "What was THAT!"

Everyone began to cower, and Larxene stuttered in fear, "N-n-n-nothing!"

Irritum smiled in satisfaction. "That's what I thought. Pete, be a good boy and go to the Sanderson sisters to see if they have something useful for us."

Pete nodded and bowed. "Whatever you wish, my mistress."

The two dark siblings watched with dark smiles as Pete left.

It was a long walk into the dark woods, but Pete managed to get to the Sanderson witch household and opened the door.

"Hellooooo!" he called. "Winnifred! Mary! Sarah!" He looked around the cottage and stepped in. "Well, they're probably not home yet. Maybe I should come back another ti-"

Just then, he heard shrieks of laughter, and he screamed and hid under the table as the Sanderson sisters came through their door with their brooms. They looked down at Pete in sheer laughter.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fat one!" Winnifred shouted.

"Fat, fat, fat!" Sarah sang. "Oh, how the fat one shall one day be eaten by a terrible beast!"

"Such a fat one indeed!" Mary agreed.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Pete shouted in anger. "I'm just..."

"Tahtah! Even thou can't deny the fact!" Winnifred said.

"Oh, I don't have time to hear your insults. I came in for your help. What can you tell me about Ramona Konrad?"

The Sandersons gasped. "Ramona Konrad!" "Ramona Konrad!" "Ramona Konrad!"

The sisters started to look through the book and got out the ingredients to put into their pot.

"Let's see... Ravens egg... Blood of a hen. A little bit more blood, Mary... Eyeballs of a crocedile, Sarah... A young womans hair..."

As they put all of the ingredients in, the broth inside the pot began to glow blue.

"Ramona Konrad is young and brave. She seeks to return the hearts of the Keyblade wielders." Winnifred began to wiggle her finger in warning. "Little sword could be trouble."

Pete looked at them anxiously. "Are you certain?"

"As certain as the broth tells us, fat one."

Pete scoffed, but ignored the insult. "Well, what can I do about it, eh? How can I stop her?"

The sisters held their chins in thought.

"Maybe," Winnifred said, looking into the books pages, "we can devise a magic potion. One that could keep her from performing even the slightest task. BUT what shall WE get in return?"

Pete smiled proudly. "Why, once the Door to Light is all locked up, and the two Keyblade wielders are turned to darkness, the whole universe will be engulfed in darkness and my masters shall give you back your youth and beauty."

The Sanderson sisters shrieked in happiness.

"We have ourselves a deal, fat one! Sisters, we have alot of work to do!" Winnifred looked into her book for the ingredients.

"So, uh, how long is this gonna take, eh?"

"If we are lucky and we find the ingredients on time, about a month."

"WHAT? A month! I can't wait that long!"

The Sandersons stopped and sat down.

"Well, if you are too impatient," Winnifred said, "you can forget about our promise to help you."

"Wait! What if I got you the ingredients?"

"They are not easy to find, fat one."

"I've done alot of hard tasks! Now just give me the lists of ingredients you need and I'll gladly get them!"

The Sandersons looked at eachother before looking at Pete and nodding.

"Very well, fat one, here is the list."

Pete grabbed the list and ran back to the dark castle. He got there in exhaustion and started panting.

"I've *pant* got the list *pant* for the ingrdients *pant* the Sandersons will need for the potion," he said.

The siblings smiled.

"Good," Vanitas said, taking the list and looking at it, Irritum looking over his shoulder. "Well, these shouldn't be that hard to find. We just need to look into specific places. You really think you can handle that, Pete?"

"Oh, don't sweat it, Master. I can handle anything that involves getting rid of THAT li'l tomboy there!"

Irritum smiled in amusement. "Okay, then. I'd like to see you try."

Pete bowed to them before they looked back at Ramona stroking Stitchs fur.

"So, dear puppets, do YOU know the difference between a pet and a pest?" Vanitas asked the Organization. They all shook their heads. "Our Unversed are our pets, and that girl is the little PEST."

Irritum giggled darkly as they coward in fear for their lives.


	16. Episode 14: What is This? Star Wars?

**Yes, the Sanderson sisters are involved in this story! Wanna know how? Too bad! You're gonna have to wait! Oh, this chapter's all about space! And guess who she's gonna have to face in space!**

**Disclaimer: Although I have played the game once, I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 14  
What is this? Star Wars?!**_

"Looks like that little blue runt is back!"

"Who's that tasty looking treat he has!"

"That's a human!"

"What's a human doing here!"

"Must've did somethin' to piss off the universe!"

"They're locking her up with that rodent!"

"Hey, lock her up with one of us, eh!"

Okay, before we continue with this, let me just tell you how me and Stitch ended up in this situation.

"Face it, Donald, we're lost," I nagged.

"We're not lost!" Donald yelled. "As long as I drive, we're never lost!"

"Then where the hell are we, genius!"

"Guys, please don't fight," Kasumi said nervously.

"How am I supposed to know!" Donald shouted.

"'Cause you're the frickin' driver, ya dumb duck!" I shouted back. "Why don't you just pull up the map and see where the #%$! we are!"

"I don't need a map! I know exactly where we are!"

"Okay, then WHERE are we!"

"We're... um, uh... We're..."

"Yeah, exactly my point!"

I had angrily pulled up the map and it showed us that we were in the middle of nowhere. "Ugh, great. Just great. You just got us into the middle of freaking nowhere. Way to go, Donald!"

"Well, you can't blame me for trying!"

"I think that's enough bickering for one day," Goofy said. "Why don't we stop arguing like children and try to find a way around in space?"

"Yeah, come on, guys," Roxas said in agreement. "We're not gonna get anywhere if you go at it like cats and dogs."

The both of us started fuming before we looked away from eachother with a "Hmph!"

I could tell that we were starting to scare Kasumi AND Gracie, even if they couldn't see her. I sat down and Stitch got up in my lap so he could growl at Donald. Donald just glared at him as he sat down himself. I don't see the point in him being mad at me, I'M not the one who got us lost!

"Okay, if we turn around here, we should be able to it make to Beasts Castle in about 3 to 4 hours," Roxas explained.

"Beasts Castle's not close enough, Roxas," Kasumi said. "Infact, the closest world is the Pride Lands, and that will only take 2 hours and 30 minutes for us to get there."

"Huh, you got a point there. Good eye, Kasi."

Kasumi giggled at the complement she had recieved from her brother.

Just then, the alarm went off, meaning that something big was coming. Stitch looked out to see a giant space ship that was coming towards us.

"Gantu!" he shouted.

"Who?" I asked in alarm.

"Gantu!"

I looked out to see that he was right. Gantus ship was coming toward us, and I doubted he had planned on being friendly.

"Okay, nobody panic," I instructed. "Goofy, does this thing, by any chance, turn invisible?"

"Nope," Goofy replied.

"Okay, then we're screwed..."

* * *

"Ah, there's that little runt," Gantu said with a smirk. "Fire at that ship!"

The commander did as he was told and fired at the Gummi ship.

* * *

What the freaking hell! Why were they shooting us!

_"Give up Experiment 626, or your ship will anihilated!" _we heard Gantu shout from his ship.

"We're gonna be blasted to smithereens!" Goofy shouted.

"Okay, look, Gantu!" I said through my communicator. "Experiment 626 is staying with us, and we need to get going! So if you'll excuse us!"

_"I'm not letting that little punk get away from me this time! If you don't hand over that little runt, then you will all be destroyed!"_

"Why don't you go on ahead and make us!"

Just then, blasting started to happen, and I'm not sure what else. I blacked out after I was thrown out of my chair.

* * *

"Ramona!" Kasumi shouted, running to the unconcious girl. "Ramona, wake up!"

Axel watched in alarm as both the Nobody girl and the alien tried to shake her awake. He couldn't let Ramona get hurt through this, especially if Kasumi tries to help her.

A bunch of alien cops entered the ship and made an attempt to grab both Ramona and Stitch, but Axel used his flames to guard them.

"Ramona, please wake up!" Kasumi shouted as she continued to shake her.

Ramona did not respond as she continued to lay unconcious, and this made Axel worry about her.

Somehow the aliens managed to get pass the flames and started to grab Stitch and the girl.

"No, leave her alone!" Kasumi shouted, trying to snatch her back.

However, the aliens were much stronger and they pushed Kasumi away. As they began to leave, Roxas ran to his sisters side and glared at them as they had finally gone back to their ship.

* * *

I was barely waking up as I heard shouting.

"Looks like that little blue runt is back!"

I opened my eyes, but everything was all blurry.

"Who's that tasty looking treat he has with him!"

I groaned and tried to force myself to stay awake.

"That's a human!"

I tried taking in my surroundings, but my sight was still a little bit blurry.

"What's a human donig here!"

I had found a blue thing hanging onto a long pole, and I could tell that it was Stitch.

"Must've done somethin' to piss off the universe!"

My vision only came back a little bit, and I looked into Stitchs worried eyes.

"They're locking her up with that rodent!"

Stitch felt relieved that I was awake and I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, lock her up with one of us, eh!"

I scrunched up my eyebrows together and took in my surroundings. We were obviously in space jail, and everyone was staring at me.

"Hey, keep it down, you runts!" Gantu, who was carrying me onto his shoulder, shouted in irritation.

We walked a little further down the halls before Stitch and I were thrown into a huge area that I thought was going to be our cell.

Gantu put up the shields so that Stitch and I couldn't escape.

"What's your problem?" I asked. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Because I was ordered to bring you here, human," he answered. "Don't ask who."

I glared then looked around at everyone that was in a cell. One looked like a squid, one looked like some sort of animal, and another looked like Chubaka. Seriously? What is this? Star Wars?

"Heh heh heh. I've been waitin' for you..."

I looked up to see Xigbar upside down on the cieling and he aimed his arrowguns at us. We jumped around a bit to avoid his shooting before he jumped down and landed on his feet with a grunt.

"You're the one everyone's been talkin' about," he said with a smirk. "Don't look like much if you ask me."

I glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying that you're a little small to be a fighter. Then again, the little babydoll's small herself, so who am I to judge?" He chuckled as if it was some kind of joke.

"Babydoll?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a nickname some of us had for Kasumi, but the only people who always seemed to call her that were me and Axel. I see that he's grown very fond of you, what with his hand going through your ass and whatnot."

I blushed in anger at this and felt a vein pop cartoonishly on my temple. "The last thing I want is a stupid comment about that pervert from you! So I suggest you shut up!"

Xigbar just smirked.

We were silent for a bit, me watching him make a move and him just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" I asked in confusion.

"I only take out my opponents when they're in full energy. I can tell that you're still pretty worn out from that knock-out you had, so I thought I could give you some time to save your energy when you're ready."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "That's oddly nice of you."

Xigbar just shrugged his shoulders. "Just let me know when you're ready."

* * *

Kasumi had been looking down in sadness, and this started to worry Roxas.

"Kasi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I failed to protect Ramona," Kasumi whimpered. "I tried to stop them from taking her and Stitch, but I wasn't strong enough to protect them."

The little Nobody then began to cry, and the older Nobody wrapped his arms around his sister in comfort. Axel became sad at the sight of her tears. He always hated it when Kasumi would cry, but he always managed to cheer her up. Now this time, in this current state he was in, he couldn't do anything but watch her cry.

"Damnit. How the hell am I supposed to talk to her when she can't even see me?" he asked himself. He then got an idea.

As the little girl continued to sob in her brothers arms, a flicker of light began to make words. She looked up to see flames forming a sentence.

_Don't cry, babydoll. You know I don't like it when you cry._

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Axel...?"

Axel smiled before writing with his flames on his finger.

_What happened wasn't your fault. You did your best to protect Ramona and Stitch, and that's all that matters._

Kasumi wiped her eyes with a smile. "Thanks, Axel..."

Axel then smirked.

_Besides, I'd hate to miss putting my hand through that sweet ass of hers._

Roxas became disgusted. "Seriously, Ax? We have a child here!"

Axel just laughed at this statement.

* * *

I had been sitting down for a few hours before I finally decided to get up and stretch. "Okay, I'm ready."

Xigbar smirked and brought out his guns. "Alright, we fight on three..."

I returned his smirk before summoning my Keyblades.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Then we were at it. Him shooting at me, and me blocking off the attacks. He would teleport from place to place just to get me to trip.

"Heh! You're not half bad, kid!" Xigbar said as he kept shooting at me.

I just smiled as I blocked off the bullets. "You're not bad yourself, old man!"

I had expected him to be pissed, but he just laughed. "You've got some spunk! I like that!"

"Thanks! I take pride in it!"

We were both at it for a few minutes when I saw Stitch leap onto his back and flipped him over to the ground. Xigbar landed with a grunt.

"Heh, well there's something you don't see everyday. A pet protecting its master from death."

"Stitch here's always there to protect his friends."

"Hah! I'm beginnin' to like you, kid. Too bad I have to kill ya."

"Aw, man. I'm starting to like you too, old man."

Xigbar chuckled as he got up. "I'd say I quit, but I don't think Vanitas and Irritum would like that. Then again, I am the Freeshooter here."

I laughed. "Yeah, you are."

"Okay, so why don't we call it a draw and you hand over that locket? Sounds like a deal?"

I glared. "Not a chance!"

Xigbar sighed. "Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to kill you."

He aimed his guns at me before he started shooting. I raised my arms in defense, but nothing happened to me. Instead, a barrier of light appeared and the bullets bounced off of it.

"What the hell?!" the Nobody said in shock.

I looked down at my shirt and saw that the middle was glowing. I pulled out the locket to see that it was shining bright. Sora and Yuki were protecting me?

"Heh, I guess they really care about ya, kid."

I glared before I leaped out of the barrier and ran the Kingdom Key through his stomach. He dropped his arrowguns and fell to his knees.

Xigbar looked up at me with a smirk. "I guess they made the right choice in picking someone like you to guard those hearts." With that he faded into nothing.

I looked down at the hearts in wonder. Do Sora and Yuki really care that much about me?

* * *

Gantu had watched with astonishment. This girl, Ramona Konrad, was stronger than he expected her to be. Not exactly as strong as the last two Keyblade wielders he had last encountered, but strong nonetheless.

"Well, it seems that I have lost the bet. Guess I'm going to have to both let her go and give the information she needs."

* * *

"Alright, I guess I better let you go now," I heard Gantu say as he put down the shields.

"Huh?"

"I made a deal with that Nobody that if he won, I could keep that little blue runt. But if he lost against you, I would have to let you both go with the information I have about Sora and Yuki."

I looked at him in astonishment. He made a deal with Xigbar? Well, ain't that surprising.

"Okay, what can you tell me about them?"

"I met them a few months back. They had caused some trouble by protecting Experiment 626. The last time I saw them... Well, I saw them uncocnious being carried by two dark people. They went by the names Vanitas and Irritum, I believe."

"Do you know where they might've gone?" I asked desperately.

"I know nothing of that, I'm afraid. So sorry to disappoint you."

I sighed.

"Now, I think you and 626 have been here long enough. Allow me to take you back to your ship."

Stitch and I looked at eachother, dumbfounded that Gantu would do something like this. I looked down to see that Xigbar had left his arrowguns behind and picked them up. I pointed them at alot of people, making them cringe, before smiling.

"Well, looks like I got another souvenir," I said to Stitch. "I mean, check these out." I put away the guns and pulled out Xemnas' ethereal blades. "Look, it's like Star Wars!" I swung them around and made some "woosh" noises. As I was doing this, I accidently slashed a robot in half and it fell to pieces. I awkwardly put the blades away and turned to everyone "That never happened."

It didn't tke us long to get back to the Gummi ship, and we said our goodbyes to Gantu before we hopped onto our vessel.

"Ramona! You're okay!" Kasumi yelled, running into me and hugging me.

"Uh, yeah! Course I'm okay. What did you think I was? Dead?"

I saw that Kasumi was on the verge of crying, and I squeezed her. "Hey, I'm alright. Really. There's no need to cry."

She pulled away and wiped her tears with a smile.

"Good to have you back, Ramona," Roxas said with a smile.

"Hey, I haven't been gone for decades," I said to him.

"Still good that you're back though, sweetheart," Axel said with his signature smirk.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, so off to the Pride Lands?" I asked everyone with a smile.


	17. Episode 15: Jungle Boogey!

**Okay, I've got a challenge for you guys! If any of you are manga artists, I have a list of things I'd like you to draw! Why can't I do it myself? I really suck at manga drawings-.-' So I'm leaving it to you guys! Here's the list:**

**Ramona**

**Sora and Yuki (both from Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2)**

**Roxas and Kasumi**

**Axel being a pervert towards Ramona**

**Ramona with the Keyblades**

**Sora and Yuki with their Keyblades**

**Roxas and Kasumi with their Keyblades**

**Sora and Yuki as little children**

**Well, that's it for now! Once you guys are done, just send me the link on deviantart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 15  
Jungle Boogey!**_

"Whoa! Check us out!"

We were all in our animal forms. My fur was creamy and my hair was kinda attatched to it. Roxas' fur was blonde and his hair was still spiked up. Kasumi kinda looked like a panther rather than a lion, what with the black fur and whatnot. She still had little layers of her hair. Donald and Goofy were in their usual bird and turtle forms.

I tried really hard not to laugh when I looked at Roxas. God, his hair made him look so funny!

"What?" he asked when he caught me snickering.

"Oh, nothing!" I said quickly, keeping my mouth covered to hold up my laughs with my paw.

Kasumi held her mouth to keep herself from laughing when she saw his hair.

"What're you guys laughing about?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Roxas," she snickered.

Donald and Goofy soo noticed and started giggling.

"Seriously, guys!"

Then we just started laughing our asses off! Too bad Axel wasn't here to see this. This is just PRICELESS!

* * *

Axel had decided to wait in the Gummi ship while everyone else went into the Pride Lands. He didn't really want to know what he would look like as an animal, because he had some pretty good ideas. Plus, he wouldn't be able to stare at Ramonas ass.

"Being a pervert already, hot head?" Xigbar said from a corner.

Axel just chuckled in response. "Can I help that she's cute?"

"I guess not, but why try to lead her astray?"

"Don't tell me she's softened you up, Xigbar?"

The one-eyed Nobody glared. "I like the kid. She's got some spunk."

"And you like spunk?" the red head asked with his cocky smirk.

However, it faded once he saw how serious Xigbar was. "She already thinks you're her friend, Axel, and I can tell that your little teasing towards her body is all due to a little crush you might have on her."

Axels cheeks turned pink. "W-what!"

It was Xigbars turn to smirk. "So I'm right, eh? Heh, never thought you'd have it in ya."

Axels face then turned into a tomatoe.

"But then again, this could be more like sexual harrassement. Explains why she's trying to punch ya."

Axels red face started getting so hot, steam was coming off of his face.

"Will you just shut up already!"

Xigbar raised his hands in defense. "I'm just messin' ya." He then frowned. "But I'm warning you now. Don't let the feelings you pretend to have for this girl become real, Axel. Otherwise, it's going to be the death of you this time."

With that, he left without another word said.

Axel became confused with this, and a little angry. He wasn't having feelings for Ramona, which was completely impossible in his case, he was ordered to lead her astray. Then again, he did start taking a liking to her when he first met her. But why would he let his pretend feelings become real? He was a Nobody, he couldn't FEEL anything!

* * *

"Wow the Savannah looks so pretty!" Kasumi exclaimed.

I had to admit, she was right. The Savannah was pretty.

"Okay, let's not fool around," I said. "Let's see if we can find some clues."

They all nodded in agreement before we kept on walking. We didn't get very far though, because a bunch of lionesses had cornered us.

"What tasty looking prey we've found," one of them said.

"Halt!"

We all looked up to see Zira climbing onto a rock in all her glory. Oh, wow. Second movie of the Lion King alert!

"I believe this is the one you were looking for?" she asked to the almighty Pete that stood beside her.

Wow, he makes alot of animals like that look fat... o.o

"Yep, she's the one," he said.

"Good. Take them to the caves!"

* * *

Pete looked at the caged group in satisfaction. He caught Ramonas glare at him and then just looked away to count the items he had recieved.

"Okay, wildebeast hoove, hippos tooth, elephants tusk, and crocodile scales. Yep, that should do it!" He took out the list the Sandersosn had given him and checked off the items that were on it. "Alright, now for the next items. Hmmmm..."

"The girl with the locket," Zira said, making Pete jump in his fur. "Is that locket she has with her really that valuable?"

"Of course, it's valuable! That locket's got the hearts of the Keyblade wielders, Sora and Yuki. Their hearts are said to be the keys to the Door to Light."

"Is that so? And your masters want to lock up that door, am I correct?"

"That's right."

Zira looked at the girl with interest. "And she's the one who's supposed to guard them?"

"Yeah," Pete replied, glaring at the girl. "That li'l tomboy's a mess of trouble for us. She just doesn't know when to quit."

* * *

It took a few hours until the lionesses were finally asleep. I quietly drew one of the Keyblades and unlocked the cage. I used my paw to motion everyone to be quiet and follow me, which they nodded to.

We all crawled away quickly and quietly, making our escape fairly easy.

Wait, easy? you think. Yes, I was just as surprised as you are now.

Once we got out of the caves, we ran as fast as we could into a jungle. We looked behind ourselves to see if anyone had followed us and sighed in relief.

"Okay, why don't we all get some sleep, huh?" I suggested, yawning.

Everyone nodded in agreement and found a spot for each of them to sleep in. I wasn't surprised when Roxas and Kasumi layed down next to eachother, they were brother and sister afterall. Although, it did sting my heart a bit. Ty and I used to be like that when we were younger, like whenever I would have nightmares he would allow me to sleep next to him. I eventually told him that I was a big girl and didn't need his protection from the nightmares anymore, but I had turned 8 at the time.

I missed those days so much that it hurt. But it was his own fault, you know. He was the one who decided to get all depressed because he got dumped by 'the love of his life'. Which serves him right, to be honest with you. He was known by Jessica as the wannabe lady killing jerky jerk. He's had like four girlfriends, including the psychopath Jackie, before Natalie came into his life. Then something happened that I barely remember. She met someone else and she left him just like that.

Afterwards, he started getting all gloomy. He was gloomy when he took me to school, when he went to work, and when we decide to visit Gramps. He didn't start drinking, thank God, but that doesn' mean he still didn't act like a dead person. Now whenever it came to me and helping ghosts crossover, that was another story.

For some reason, Ty can't see ghosts like I can. Gramps said that not all children have the ability, so that left me and Gramps for the ghost detective buisness, which is what I liked to call it when I was a little kid. But this one time, I had gotten home late at night, like somewhere around 11, and Ty was waiting for me with an angry look.

"You're late," he said strictly. "You said you'd be back by 10."

I glared at him. "I said I'd be back later."

"Yeah, you said you'd be back later. If you were even here at all, you'd be back later." He made this stupid gesture with his two fingers on each of his hands.

"Well, I'm back. That should make you stop worrying so much."

I started walking up to my room past him when I felt him grab my should and slowly and gently pull me back towards him. His look of anger didn't vanish as he brushed some of my hair to show a purple bruise above my eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked scathingly.

"It's just a bruise," I answered. "I ran into a pole on the way home. No big deal."

"What were doing out this late anyway, Ramona?"

I paused, trying to find an excuse. "Uh, um, well..."

Ty gave me a furious look this time. "You were off doing ghost detective work, weren't you?"

I gave him a nervous look. "Well, yeah..."

"Goddamnit, Ramona! You know damn well how I feel about you doing that kind of dangerous shit!

I glared angrily. "Oh, so I'm not supposed to be helping others, huh? In case you didn't know, I love helping ghosts! It let's me know that I'm making others happy!"

"I know that, but what I don't like is the fact that you practically put your life on the line for them!"

"Excuse me for trying hard to help them crossover!"

I'm just gonna end it there for a bit. I really don't wanna cry as I tell you this.

I found a spot to sleep in and layed down. I started thinking of what to do tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu decided to wander around the jungle for a bit when they had spotted the group sleeping peacefully.

They both looked to one another before deciding to leave them alone. They could probably help them in the current situation they were in later.

* * *

**I know it's not exactly the way the chapter should go with the title of the episode, but you know I didn't want to take forever so...**


	18. Episode 16: Kitties Got Claws

**Okay, I guess I made a very long list, but whatever...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 16  
Kitties Got Claws**_

Kasumi had woken up in the middle of the night and nuzzled her face against Roxas' to let him know she was awake. He groaned and didn't even crack his eye open, making his sister sigh in relief. Now she could go patroling to see if anyone was on their trail.

She got up and walked away from the group into the other side of the jungle. On her own, she came across a field of flowers. The little Nobody walked over to one and sniffed its fresh scent.

This brought back the memory of Marluxia.

_Kasumi was sitting in Zexions lap as he read silently to her. Both had been smiling the entire time they were reading, Zexion allowing the girl to read in her own pace before he turned the page._

_Marluxia had walked up to them with a grin. "Kasumi, may I have some time with you alone for a bit?"_

_Both Nobody's looked up at the other before the little girl looked to her friend, who nodded and released his arms around her so she could get up from his lap. Marluxia smiled and held out his hand to her, which she reluctantly took and allowed him to lead her off._

_She was surprised to see that he was only taking her outside of the castle. She wanted to get her hand away from him, but she didn't want to be rude._

_Marluxia gave the girl a smile as he opened a door to a greenhouse. Inside was a garden full of flowers and herbs. Kasumi stared in awe as she walked inside the garden._

_There were dozens of roses, lilies, and daffodils in different colors. There were even dandelions and sunflowers._

_"I thought I could make you your very own garden," Marluxia said. "Each flower represented you so well, I just couldn't decide which one to pick. So I put them all in this greenhouse."_

_Kasumi didn't know what to say honestly. All she could do was stare at the flowers. She was startled when she felt his hands put a pink rose into her hair, making her look at him in confusion. The older Nobody just smiled._

_"You've finally bloomed, my little flower..."_

Like Demyx, Marluxia had also become infatuated with Kasumi, much to the rest of the Organizations disgust. He always called her little flower for some reason, called her flowerbud even when she had first arrived.

Then there was Larxene...

_"Here you go, sweety!"_

_Kasumi stared at a yellow and blue ribbon in Larxenes hand in confusion._

_"A little something to make you look pretty!"_

_Larxene unfolded the ribbon and put it into the little girls dark hair._

_"There! Aren't you just adorable!" the elder female Nobody cooed. "Promise me you'll never take it off?"_

_Kasumi looked up at Larxene and nodded, making the older Nobody smile in delight._

Nobody knew why, but for one reason or another, Larxene decided to make Kasumi her little dress-up doll. She didn't say anything, but being put into 14 different kinds of dresses was pretty annoying.

Have you ever wondered how Saix came to the knowledge of Marluxias and Larxenes plans? Well, it turns out that Kasumi had overheard them talking about it and she told Saix before she went on a mission with Lexaeus. Xemnas was rather pleased to see that her loyalty for the Organization was strong.

However, she didn't do it out of loyalty for the Organization. She did it out of her love for her brother.

* * *

I woke up and saw that it was still dark outside. When I looked around, I saw that Kasumi wasn't with Roxas, and that got me worried a little bit. I got up and stretched before I started looking for her.

On my way to other side of the jungle, I saw a black portal on the wall and I stared at it.

"What is that?"

"That is the portal to the Nightosphere..."

I turned around to see a ghost of an African shaman coming towards me with a staff in his hand.

"What's the Nightosphere?" I asked as he came to me.

"The Nightosphere is the darkest part of the spirit realm, where only the darkest of souls can go to. There, they face punishments for the crimes they had commited amongst the living. What punishments they face depends on the ruler of the Nightosphere, Valmorte..."

He made a gesture with his staff for me to follow him to the portal, and I did. We walked over to it and took a look inside. What I saw was HORRIFYING! Men and women were chained to the walls while others were being whipped and burned. Screams of agony filled the air as flesh was being burnt to crisp. I could've puked, if something hadn't caught my eye.

A man with spiky blonde hair was up against the wall in chains. He looked a little bit like Cloud Strife. My eyes widened when I realised...

"Cloud!"

He seemed to have heard me as he started searching for the voice that called to him. His eyes widened when he spotted me and reached his hand out until the portal had closed.

"Why is Cloud there?" I asked, turning to the shaman.

"Cloud Strife and Sephiroth were fighting a great battle in the edge of the spirit realm. However, both ended up in the Nightosphere and are now suffering the punishments like the rest of the dark souls..."

"But Cloud's not a criminal! His soul isn't as dark as Sephiroths!"

"Even if he has the light of another, it still did not contain the darkness within his heart and his past..."

I looked down in sadness. Cloud could never really let go of the past, and it made me feel sorry for him. I kinda felt sorry for Sephiroth too, but not that much.

"Is there a way to get Cloud out of the Nightosphere?" I asked, looking up at the shaman.

"There is one way. You must use a stone called the Nightostone in order to open the portal by using the Keyblade. But you must be very careful, because once you enter the Nightosphere, there will be a possibility that you will not return. And in order to set your friend free, you must consult with Valmorte..."

I sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Eheh, actually, he's not really my friend. We don't even know eachother."

"But he is the friend of the people whose hearts you are carrying, is he not?"

I blinked at him then looked down sheepishly. "I guess..."

"Then consider him your friend as well..." He smiled at me before he disappeared.

I just stared at the place he was just standing in, dumbfounded that he would just suggest that I call Cloud my friend.

"Is something wrong, Ramona?"

I turned around there was Kasumi in her cute kitty form. AW, I COULD JUST EAT HER UP!

"Kasi, where were you?"

"I woke up a little bit earlier before you guys and I thought I'd keep watch for anyone who might try to find us."

"Well, next time, try not to go alone. Come on, let's get some extra sleep."

She nodded and followed me back to the others. Kasumi took her place next to brother, nuzzling her face against his head telling him that she had come back before going to sleep.

I layed down and spotted the dark portal.

_'Don't worry, Cloud. I'll get you outta there. I promise...'_

* * *

"Cloud!"

The blonde swordsman started looking for the voice that had called out to him. When he caught sight of a girl, his eyes widened and he reached his hand out to her. However, the portal had already closed.

Clouds hand fell in despair. He couldn't remember how long he had been in this dark place of the spirit realm, nor did he remember when he ended up in the spirit realm to begin with.

_"Don't worry, Cloud. I'll get you outta there. I promise..."_

He looked up as he heard the girls voice, and smiled at the promise she had just made.

* * *

I started hearing voices over some bushes and woke up to listen closely. One was male, the other was female. Interesting. Wonder what they're talking about.

I got up and walked over to the bushes quietly. Once I took a look, it was none other than Kiara and Kovu themselves. I stared at them in shock. What were they doing here? Oh, yeah. Simba and Zira are probably getting ready for battle soon. Maybe they could use some help in stopping them.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, making them jump. "Is there any particuliar reason why you two are spying on me and my friends?"

They looked at eachother before turning their attention back to me.

"Um, hi," the lioness said. "I'm Kiara and this is-"

"Kovu?"

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess..."

"Ramona, what's going on?" Kasumi asked, walking beside me.

"It looks like we may have some company."

Kasumi became confused before she looked at the two lions and became alarmed.

"Relax, Kasumi, I don't think they mean us any harm."

Kasumi calmed down a bit.

"Why don't we wake everyone up," I suggested. "They may have something they would like to share with us."

Kasumi nodded before going to the others as I gave Kiara and Kovu a welcoming smile, which they returned.

* * *

The Organization had been standing there doing nothing but wait for their masters command. Vanitas just waved them off.

"You're all dismissed for now," he said. "Go on ahead and find something to occupy yourselves."

"Xaldin, you go on ahead and wait for Ramona at that beasts castle," Irritum said to the Nobody. "Wait until she finishes off Toros, and then take the locket from her."

The third Organization member nodded before he walked into the dark corridor. Everyone else went into the halls.

"Man, I'm glad we got outta there alive," Demyx sighed in relief. "I've been standing in a corner trying to keep my neck from being snapped by one of them all morning."

"Is anyone going to inform them of the news that Xigbar might possibly take Ramona Konrads side?" Vexen asked.

Everyone grew nervous at this.

"Well, I'm not gonna do it," Larxene said.

"Neither am I," Zexion said.

"I'd rather be thrown overboard by pirates," Luxord said.

"Sorry, but no thanks," Marluxia said.

Everyone turned to Demyx and he immediately became scared and started waving his hands. "No way, dude! They scare the crap out of me!"

Lexaeus just watched as everyone looked to him before nodding and walking back to the masters, making everyone stare in shock. The Silent Hero never ceased to surprise them.

* * *

We had been running for hours, trying to get to te fight that was probably going on now. I could hear roars from over the grasslands.

"Look! There they are!" Kasumi shouted.

I looked at Kiara and Kovu and we nodded to eachother. Once we got close enough, we jumped up and landed between Simba and Zira.

"Kovu...?" Kovu glared at his mother.

"Kiara...?" Kiara glared at her father.

I glared at both of them, making the locket dangle on my neck. Simba gave me a confused look. "Who are you?"

"Name's Ramona," I answered. "I'm your daughters friend, as well as Kovus. You can't just break what they have, Simba. And you can't fight them." I looked at the lionesses that were on Ziras side. "Look at them. Can you possibly say that there is a difference between you and them? They're all lions like you. You shouldn't have to fight eachother..."

I looked back to Simba to see that he was having second thoughts, and I looked back at the others to see that they were having second thoughts too. Zira only seemed to get angry and directed a glare towards me.

"Enough of this foolishness! Attack!"

I looked at the lionesses and they gave me expressions that I couldn't tell they were using.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!"

They started walking to our side instead of doing what she said.

"What are you doing?"

"Ramona's right, Mother," Vitani said, coming to my side. "Enough..."

I smiled at her, but frowned at the angry look that Zira gave me. "Zira, you don't have to do this. You can both live peacefully. You just need to put the past behind you."

"No!" she shouted at me. "I'll never forget!"

Just then, dark shadows had started shrowding her body. We all gasped in shock as Pete laughed.

"See what happens when you can't let go of the past?" he said. "Those dark memories of hers had turned her into a Heartless!"

"Shit!" I drew out my Keyblade in my mouth. Okay, did Sora and Yuki ever felt wierd when they had their weapons in their mouths? 'Cause that's exactly what I'm feeling at the moment. "This is SO not good!"

Zira roared as she pounced on me, before she could slash me with her raised claw, Kiara pushed her away. I smiled as she helped me up and we both looked at the barrier that had appeared around us. We looked at eachother and nodded before we faced Zira.

She roared before she charged at us. The fight was pretty fierce. Zira was practically trying to run her claws through our necks, Kiara and I barely dodged them.

"Aw, damnit!" I shouted. "How're we supposed to fight her without having her claws sink into our flesh?"

Just as I had said this, Zira pounced on me again and we both fell down the rocky hill. We came to an edge and Zira was hanging down a cliff. I panicked went to over to her.

"Zira, give me your paw!" I said, reaching my paw to her.

She growled and tried slash at it, but I quickly pulled my paw back. "Please, let me help you."

I guess I forgot to mention that there was a river of water below us, huh? My bad.

As I reached a little further to Zira, her grip on the edge began to slack and she fell into the water. I looked down in shock when Kiara came to my side. I shook my head before we got away from the edge.

* * *

Pete began to run away to a dark corridor, and once he was inside, he started changing back to normal. He stumbled out of the corridor and fell face first in front of his masters.

Irritum walked over to him and grabbed the bag of ingredients, which she smiled in satisfaction. "Well, looks like you can handle this after all."

"Well, that's good to know," Vanitas said. "You've finally made yourself useful for once." This caused his sister to giggle cruelly.

"Now let's see here... Ah, yes! You'll be able to find these in Port Royal."

Vanitas opened up another corridor. "Now hop to it."

Pete got up and saluted. "Whatever you wish, master!" With that he left.

"Such an idiot," Irritum sighed. "But he's fun to mess with anyway!"

Vanitas chuckled as his sister clung to his arm and stroked her hair lovingly. The Organization stared in astonishment. It was amazing how two dark souls could know how to love. Especially their siblings.

* * *

Things were looking up here right now. Everyone was gathered at Pride Rock and Rafiki was shaking his staff above Kiara and Kovu. This is even cuter than the movie!

Once everything was done, Simba turned to us.

"So why did you come here?"

I was a bit hesitant before I answered. "We're looking for Sora and Yuki. Have you seen them?"

"Not since Kiaras first hunt. Why?"

I shook off my locket so that I could open it. "If we don't find them soon, their hearts won't be returned to them."

Simba became grieved. "Who could've done this to them?"

"Vanitas and Irritum. Do you know where they might be?"

"I didn't spot a trace of them here, but we will do what we can to help you find them. I promise..."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Kiara stepped in. "We couldn't have stopped the fight without your help."

"Eh, no biggy. Just doin' my job." I looked down at the hearts before sighing and closing up the locket. "Hey, we better get going." I used my catlike reflexes to get the locket on my neck again.

"Okay, be safe."

"We will come on guys." With that, we left Pride Rock.

* * *

"What do you suppose Aqua will say if I tell her that Vanitas and Irritum have returned?" Eraqus asked.

"She will only be filled with hatred and anger as well as Terra," Yen Sid answered.

"But Terra has been under darkness for over 10 years."

"Until now. It seems that Sora and Yuki had somehow purified Terra from the darkness, freeing him from his prison."

"Then if he finds out about this..."

"Then he too will be filled with hatred and rage, only more chaotic..."

"Then can we trust that Ramona Konrad will find Sora and Yuki in time?"

They watched as the Gummi ship landed near the gate of Beasts Castle.

"I have full confidence in her, Eraqus. And it seems that Sora, Yuki, Ventus, and Ignis have full confidence in her as well..."

The group stopped at the gates and looked at the dark castle.

"Wow, looks like we got into another spooky situation," Ramona said.


	19. Episode 17: Wild Winds and Black Rose

**Okay, here we are! Episode 17! Now you know what happened to Cloud! Well, not really, but it's a start! Now it's time to kick some Organization ass!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 17  
Wild Winds and the Black Rose**_

Okay, Beasts Castle is alot scarrier than I thought it would be. Not that I'm showing it, but I'm still thinking it. I looked to the others and Goofy's legs were practically shaking.

"C'mon, guys, let's go on inside," I said, beginning to walk with Roxas and Kasumi behind me.

"Gawrsh, I didn't think the castle would become even spookier than last time," Goofy whimpered.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat," Donald said.

Just as Donald had said this, Stitch got behind him and scared him with a, "RAW!"

"QUAAAACCCK!"

The others and I laughed as Donald clung to a nearby tree.

"Hahaha! Are you sure you're a duck? 'Cause you seem more like a chicken!" I laughed.

Donald glared down at me. "Oh, be quiet!"

We all just continued laughing as I lead everyone to castle doors. I was about to knock when the winds started blowing and made us shiver.

"Man, it sure is cold outside."

Stitch climbed onto my shoulders and hid himself inside my plaid shirt to keep himself warm as I opened the doors and lead everyone inside.

* * *

From above the castle, Xaldin watched as Toros crawled onto the top and watched the group go inside. Toros looked up to the Nobody, who nodded and followed him inside.

This was going to be a total bitch fight for Ramona Konrad.

* * *

"Helloooooo!" I yelled. "Huh? No one's probably home..."

I walked over to a vase and tapped it before it fell to the ground, breaking into pieces. I looked at everyone and pointed at the mess. "If anyone asks, the window was open and the wind blew it over..."

Something then caught my eye. A blue plant in the corner. I walked over to it and touched the plant. However, it popped out of the vase and revealed itself to be an Unversed.

"Unversed!" I yelled, summoning my Keyblades. The others drew out there weapons as well as a bunch of Unversed started gathering around us.

We got rid of them one by one until four hours. Don't ask how we had been fighting for four hours...

"Whew! It's only been four hours and I'm still pumped," I said, swinging my Keyblades in hand.

I caught Donald shaking his head with a sad smile. "You're alot like Sora, you know that?"

I gave him a blank stare before rubbing the back of my head. "Heh, never really thought you'd say something like that..."

"I'm serious, Ramona. Sora was always so energetic when it came to battles. You and him are practically the same..."

I placed my hand from my head to the locket. Are you and I really the same, Sora? I could feel his hand placed onto mine and feel his smile towards me. I couldn't help but smile back a little bit. Maybe we are the same...

* * *

In the Nightosphere, Valmorte was watching from his thrown as Ramona and company began looking within the castle, while Xaldin and Toros were going outside.

"This is gonna get interesting, eh, Strife?"

Cloud strained his head to see the girl from before, the girl who promised him that she would set him free from this hell. He became a little worried about her promise, seeing that was no older than 15, and the very thought of her being trapped in the Nightosphere made him wish that she would not fulfill her promise.

"Ah, I know what you're thinking. You don't want her to come here, do you? You know, I've heard alot of stories from ghosts about people like her. I have to say, she is a bit pursistant about helping them crossover. I think she was about 5 years old when she started her little 'ghost detective agency'. Heh, that's a cute name from a 5 year-old!"

Cloud couldn't pay attention to anything Valmorte was saying. All he could do was watch the girl before him.

_"Don't worry, Cloud. I'll get you outta there. I promise..."_

Her words replayed over and over in his mind, and he desperately wanted her to forget about it. This place was too dangerous for a young girl like her.

* * *

Searching through the castle was a little difficult... Okay, it's alot more difficult! Man, why do you people have to give me the look!

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere!" I whined. "Why haven't we seen a single human being in this castle yet!"

Just then, we started hearing roaring from outside and we ran out of the castle. At first, there nothing, but then a giant black and blue minataur (**A/N **Someone please tell me how it's really spelt) crashed next to us.

"Holy shit!" I shouted. (**A/N **I don't know why my stupid system won't let me use more of those symbols. I think it's being a total bitch to me XP) "Another Unversed boss! Man, Vanitas and Irritum REALLY don't want me to find Sora and Yuki, do they?"

"Apparently not!" Roxas shouted.

"Ramona, look out!" Kasumi screamed as the bull charged forward towards me.

I did a backflip to dodge and drew out my Keyblades.

"Man, I feel like a matidore now!"

The bull turned around and charged again. This time he hit the ground, making it shake and me tumble to the ground. The bull had me pinned down by his black and blue hands and he snarled at me.

I stared up in fear and scrunched up my nose at the smell of his breath. MAN, did it STINK! "Goddamnit! If only I had super strength!"

Just then, the bull was pushed away with so much force, it was sent in the air before crash landing like a meteor. My body was glowing yellow and I was lifted from the ground as the designs on my clothes was turned black and yellow and my hair developed yellow streaks. In my other hand came the Oblivion Keyblade.

As I was set down on my feet, I looked at myself and saw that I was in Master form.

I smiled in excitement. "Now we're talkin'!"

I ran to the bull and sliced his face before he had a chance to get up. I punched him in the jaw, which caused him to shoot up into the air like a rocket, but I didn't stop there. No, I was having too much fun to stop! I kept punching, kicking, and slashing until I gave him to final blow to finish him off.

I landed on my feet with a smile as the bull slowly disappeared. But I caught it smirking at me it vanished. What the hell was that smirk for?

* * *

Xaldin watched with wide eyes as Ramona fought Toros. He had to admit, she had a lot more skill than he thought she would have. This was one interesting girl.

As Toros began to fade, Xaldin took this time to summon his lances and throw one of them at her feet, startling her.

* * *

Okay, holy shit! Why did this lance almost hit me! I looked up to see a smirking Xaldin on the rooftop of the castle.

"Well, well. It seems you never knew the element of surprise," he said in amusement.

I glared at him. "Why don't you fly down here and say it to my face, loser!"

"Oooohh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart," Axel said.

"Oh, shut up, fire crotch!"

The group began snickering and Axels face became as red as his hair. Xaldin seemed amused as well.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!"

Xaldin flew down towards me and I jumped up in mid-air. A tornado then started twirling me around.

"Aaaahh!"

Xaldin came to my side tried to lunge one of the lances through my torso. Of course, I dodged it, but I wasn't quick enough to land. I landed on my ass mind you.

"Okay, that was not a very nice landing," I said, getting up and rubbing my sore bum. I caught Axel staring at it with a smirk and growled. "Quick staring, you perv!"

Axel held his hands up in defense. "You might wanna move."

I looked up to see lances shooting down towards me. I moved away step by step, but the lances seemed to try to form a cage to trap me inside. Then a bigger tornado lifted me up into the air, practically dangling me as if I was a stringed puppet.

I looked down then back up to see Xaldin smirking and he kicked me to the ground. I landed with a crash and made some huge cracks to the ground.

"Uuuuhhhh." I got up and rubbed my head. I swear I eyes were swirling cartoonishly.

"Hmph, I thought you'd put up more of a fight," Xaldin called from above, "but apparently I was wrong. Might as well get rid of you now."

He raised his last lance and threw it down at me. However, as it came close to striking my heart, the winds began swirling around me as if to make a forcefield and blew away the weapon. I looked around and saw my hand glowing green as well as the locket.

Somehow, my mind flashed before my eyes and I found myself in a strange place. I looked around and saw that it was the same place as the first dream that I had when I first started my adventure.

"Where am I?"

"Hello, Ramona..."

I turned around to meet Ventus and Ignis. Holy crap, they're awake!

"Ventus! Ignis! You guys are awake!"

"Yes, and we're here to help you, Ramona," Ignis said with a sweet smile.

"You are?"

"Well, we'll help you with this enemy," Ventus said. "Do you know what my name means?"

I looked at him like he was dumb. "Well, yeah, it means wind."

"Ever heard of the term fight fire with fire?"

"Yes...?"

"Well, in this case, you're going to have to fight wind with wind."

"So I'll have to use your Keyblade?"

"Not necessarily. But I can use your body to face Xaldin, if you'll let me..."

I look at him like he's crazy. "How are you gonna do that? Your bodies are hidden!"

"All you have to do is say summoning phrase and then say the names of our Keyblades in the end when you say 'take my body'. It's as simple as that."

I give them an unsure look. "Are you sure about this?"

They both smiled as Ignis said, "Yes, trust us..."

Ventus held out his hand and I stare at it, unsure if this was a good idea. I give them a firm nod before grabbing his hand, making the light bright.

_"Within these two hearts of light, you have awakened for my aid. You now wish to fight for the hearts that gave you a home and a second chance. This is your chance to repay your debt to the two hearts that gave you a home. Take my body, Wayward Wind!"_

* * *

Ramonas body became engulfed in a green light. Everyone stared in awe as her body began to change. It wasn't like any of her other changes, but this one was more unique.

As the light began to fade, a head of blonde hair and blue eyes had shone brightly. Everyone stared as they saw that it was Ventus.

"No, that's impossible!" Xaldin shouted from above.

Ventus looked up at the Nobody then summoned out his Wayward Wind Keyblade. "Nothing's impossible, in case you haven't heard!"

"Well, in that case, I shall do Vanitas and Irritum a favor!"

Xaldin threw down his lances with the wind, but Ventus countered them by using the wind against him.

"What!?" Xaldin shouted in shock.

Ventus jumped up towards the Nobody and tries to strike, but is blocked by the lances. After moments of clanging, Ventus slashed through Xaldins torso and landed on his feet while the other crashed down face first.

Xaldin held his side and struggled to get up and look at the blonde boy before him. "Perhaps, the girl could only put up a fight when someone else takes her body..." Once he drew out his last breath, his body began to fade with the winds.

Ventus stared at the winds before closing his eyes and became engulfed in light once more.

* * *

I felt myself coming back to reality and the light faded away. I looked at the lances before looking at the locket. That was...incredle...

"Ramona!"

I looked back to see everyone running towards me. "Hey, guys."

"What was that just now?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, that was Ventus. He and Ignis are awake now."

"How did they wake up?" Kasumi asked.

"They sensed that Vanitas and Irritum had come back, so they woke up to help us out."

I looked at Axel and he had this worried expression. "Hey, Ax, are you okay?"

He shook his head and gave me a nervous smile. "I'm fine, sweetheart." He then smirked. "Oh, you're worried? So you do like me..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who said I didn't like you?"

He walked behind me. "I'm not talking friendly-wise..." He made his point by ghosting his fingers towards my butt.

I shivered and made a noise that expressed how much it tingled before throwing my fist through his face. "I told you to cut it out!"

The red head retreated his hand with his signature smirk. "Oh, if only I was solid. Then I'd be able to feel how soft your little bum really is."

"You dirty pervert!" I screamed with my face burning red.

"Only for you. Got it memorized?" He winked.

"Oh, screw you!"

I walked away from them and they had sweatdrops, but I was too pissed off to care. Just like last time. I entered to castle by slamming the doors open, having the others trail behind me. I walked inside the parlor and looked around. I didn't find anything, but I did see a black rose on a small table.

I walked towards it and gave it a good look. It's petals were black, along with the stem.

"Wow, what kind of rose is this?" I muttered, reaching out to remove the glass that covered it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT ROSE!"


	20. Episode 18: The Trip to the Nightosphere

**I'm really focused on this story alot more than on the others, aren't I? I'm sorry, people who like my other stories...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own flippin' shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Episode 18  
The Trip to the Nightosphere**_

"DON'T TOUCH THAT ROSE!"

I turned around with my hands clutching the table and saw the Beast standing there at the doorway glaring at me while he growled. To say that I was scared would be an understatement. Needless to say, I was this close to peeing my pants.

He seemed to be calming down a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you mustn't touch that rose. If you do, you'll end up becoming the way I am once again..."

I became confused at this. "Once again? You mean, you were turned back into a human before?"

He nodded. "Yes, my good friends, Sora and Yuki, had come to visit us and told us of their Mark of Mastery exams, which they had failed. I offered to help them with their training, but they declined saying that they only stopped by to see how we were doing. Once they were gone, this black rose was left here by two dark figures who looked like them. They said that until their hearts were returned, this black rose would keep me and my servants in our old forms forever. Since then, we have been trapped in these forms once again..."

I became sad at this. "That must've been Vanitas and Irritum. They're Ventus and Ignis' darkness." I pulled out the locket to open it and show him the hearts. "Sora and Yuki had their hearts removed from them by Yen Sid so that he could nurse them to health, but then Vanitas and Irritum stole their bodies. I was chosen to guard these hearts so that I could search for Sora and Yukis bodies. If I don't find them in time, they'll be turned towards the darkness and the Door to Light will be locked up so that the universe will be engulfed in darkness."

Beast became sad at my story. "I'm sorry, but I do not know where they could be. But I shall help you find clues to where they might be."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Now, let me introduce you to Belle and my servants. They'll want to hear this."

I nodded and closed the locket to put it back inside my shirt then began to follow him. This'll be interesting.

* * *

Vexen watched from behind the wall as Ramona followed the beast out of the parlor. His full intention was to warn Ramona of something. Did he have the nerve to betray Vanitas and Irritum like this? Yes, and it will be worth it.

And if he ever won against her, maybe she could be a new specimen he needs for a new experiment. Basically, he wants a chance to study her special power that ran in her family.

* * *

The silence between me and the beast was a little comfortable. Neither one of us had anything to say, so we were cool with it. We explained our own situations, said we'd help eachother out; no big deal.

"Brrrrrr! It's getting cold here," I said, rubbing my upper arms in an attempt to warm up.

"Here, take my cape," he said, taking off his cape and handing it to me. "It'll keep you warm."

"Thanks," I replied, taking the cape and wrapping it around my small frame.

As we continued to walk to the dungeon, I noticed some frost on the corners of the walls. Then as we got further down, the entire dungeon was covered in ice.

"What the hell," I muttered.

"What is this?" Beast asked in shock. "How could this have happened?"

We started looking around to find everyone. Which reminds me...

"Hey, did you ever see Donald, Goofy, or any other people that had come with me around here?"

"No. I didn't even see them when I stopped you from touching the black rose in the parlor."

I became worried. "This could be bad. Either someone came here and abducted them, or a Heartless is holding them captive. Either way, both of those is not a good sign."

"Let's just hope that they are all okay."

"Just out of curiosity, did you put your servants and Belle in the dungeon?"

Beast nodded. "I had to. Many of these Unversed creatures have swarmed my castle. I had no choice. It was the only way to keep all of them safe."

I gave him a sad look. "I understand. I probably wouldn't have locked them up in a dungeon, but I would've put my friends and family somewhere where they wouldn't be in danger because of me. Most of the ghosts I've helped would sometimes get me into dangerous situations."

Beast looked at me like I was a strange creatures. "You can see ghosts?"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, it runs in the family."

"Who taught you how to use it?"

"My grandpa. It kinda skips the generation."

Beast smiled. "Very interesting. Tell me more."

So I go on to the story of my many ghost cases that I have solved, my friend Gracies case, and how she decided to just stick around to hang out with me. I was pretty touched, to be honest with you. Anyway, most of my cases involved going behind the polices back, and being questioned by them. After I had turned 14, things started to get a little extreme. One time, the FBI came to the apartment I shared with Ty, and they started questioning me about my ghost cases. I had to freaking explain who the FBI were to Beast, which also meant explaining where I came from.

We came to a stop and gasped in shock of what we saw. Everyone was completely frozen with the whole room covered in ice.

"Oh, my god... How did this happen?"

* * *

Before we continue on, why don't we go on to find out what happened to the rest of the group?

"Man, Ramona's really fast when she's mad," Roxas said.

"Mmmmm. Pretty sexy, too," Axel said. He would've loved to see the look of disgust on Roxas' face if he had been heard, or the look on Ramonas face if she heard it.

"Where do you think she is?" Kasumi asked.

They looked around and saw no trace of the ghost-seeing girl.

"It's kinda spooky in here," Goofy shuddered.

"Let's just try to find Ramona, okay?" Donald suggested, making everyone nod in agreement.

They walked up the stairs when they saw a hooded figure running down the halls.

"One of the members of Organization XIII!" Kasumi shouted.

"Get him!" Roxas yelled as they chased after the figure.

Little did they know, Vexen had something in store for them.

* * *

"Holy cow, what happened!" I yelled.

All I got was muffled answers because everyone was frozen. Well, at least the guys and the servants were. Belle and Kasumi were trapped behind a barrier of ice.

I drew out my Keyblade to try to use fire, but I only managed to shoot out thunder. All of the screaming was muffled by their frozen mouths, but that didn't mean Beast and I didn't scream.

"Aaaahhhh! Aw, man! I suck at using magic!"

I tried to relax, but the fact that the thunderbolts were close to shocking everyone put me on the edge. Axel stood in the backgrounds in amusement. I'm starting to hate that guy now!

**_"Ramona, try to calm down,"_ **Sora told me.

_'I'm this close to shocking everybody! How can I calm down!'_

**_"Let us help you with that,"_ **Yuki said soothingly.

I felt two hands on mine and recognized them as Soras. I don't know why, but for some reason I started blushing. However, the fact that Sora was there with me made me relax and the thunderbolts vanished. I sighed in relief until Soras hands weren't on mine anymore.

"Okay, let's try this again."

I raised the Keyblade again and shot out fire this time. Not a whole lot, but enough to have the ice melt in the room. Pretty soon the boys and servants were unfrozen and the barrier melted away.

Everyone sighed in relief, cherishing the new warmth I had given them.

"Care to explain how this happened, you guys?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I briefly caught Axel looking at my hips hungrily and was tempted to shout at him to stop looking, but I needed to hear their story first.

"Well, it all started when you left...," Roxas began.

_Flashback_

_As Vexen ran into the dungeons, the group followed him inside and caught sight of Belle and the servants._

_Belle saw them and gasped. "Donald! Goofy!"_

_"Belle, stay back!" Donald shouted._

_Just as that had been said, ice began to cover the floor. Kasumi ran to Belles side to guard her, but then a blizzard swirled around them until it froze into an ice barrier. Kasumi banged on the ice and called for her brothers name, but Roxas wasn't fast enough to get to her. For they were all then frozen into life sized popsicles._

_Flashback end_

"Whoa! You guys tried to take on Vexen yourselves! Are you out of your freaking mind!"

Everyone flinched back when I yelled.

"Hey, don't blame us," Roxas shouted back. "You're the one who took off. If you hadn't we wouldn't have been frozen into popsicles and Kasumi never would've been trapped in the ice barrier!"

Kasumi put a hand on his shoulder. "Roxas, please don't yell at her. She didn't know this would happen."

Roxas growled before he sighed and wrapped his arm around Kasumi.

I started looking around when I spotted a shiny black rock in the middle of the dungeon floor. I walked over to it and examined it.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked.

Beast walked over to me and pointed at it. "That's the Nightostone. Sora and Yuki left it here and asked for us to watch over it. We asked why, but they never answered us."

I gasped. "This is the stone that'll get me to the Nightosphere!"

Everyone became confused.

"A shaman back in the Pride Lands told me that Cloud was trapped in the Nightosphere along with Sephiroth. The only way I can get him out is if I find the Nightostone and use the Keyblade to open a portal. Once I do that, I'll be able to go in and talk to Valmorte, the guy who runs the place."

"I don't know, Ramona," Goofy said. "It sounds kinda dangerous."

"Everything I do is dangerous, Goofy," I replied, setting the stone down away from everybody. I pointed my Keyblade at the black stone and used its power to open the black portal. I spotted some rope on the floor, grabbed it, and tied it around my waist. I handed the rope to Goofy. "Just in case the portal begins to close. It won't close if this rope is in the way." They all nodded and I smiled. "Well, wish me luck!" I turned around jumped through black portal, not knowing what will lie ahead of me.

* * *

Vexen cursed under his breath as he watched the portal close around the rope that held Ramona. He wasn't fast enough to sneak up on her to attack. He couldn't possibly attack her friends again, it'd be way too easy.

He supposed he'd have to wait for Ramona to come back from retrieving that swordsman she mentioned. What was his name again? Code? Clyde? "Cloud." Ah, yes! Thank you, conscience.

* * *

As I walked down the dark halls of the Nightosphere, I could hear screaming coming from the main room. I flinched a little bit, but kept on going.

The screaming became even louder once I entered the main room, and the smell of decayed flesh filled my nostrils, making me almost vomit from where I stood. I held my mouth and nose to prevent the smell from coming anywhere near me, but I still felt nauseous.

I walked past the people who were being burned and whipped and past the people on the walls in chains. I stopped when I saw Cloud dangling in chains and held in the urge to scream his name.

"Ramona Konrad!" a voice yells, making everyone flinch.

I turned around to see a tall pale-as-snow man in a black suit smiling down at me.

"So nice to finally meet you! I've heard so many stories about you, kid."

I gave him a confused expression. "Um... Are you Valmorte?"

His smile widened. "Why yes I am! Valmorte, lord of the Nightosphere, and a comedian with death. Haha! Man, I am good with this sort of stuff." He put his arm around me and started walking me away from Cloud. "Here, let me show you around."

I took one last look at Cloud before looking back at where Valmorte was taking me.

"You know how things work here in the Nightosphere? Of course, you do, the dead shaman told ya. Anyway, dark souls come here to take the punishments that they deserve. Now, I know what you're thinking. Clouds soul isn't as dark as everyone else here, including that guy Sephiroth, however he still walks on that dark path, so he has to be here."

I looked at him in shock. "How did you know I was coming here for Cloud?"

Valmorte smiled. "I've been watching you, kid. So what are you willing to give me in return for letting Strife go? These come with a price, you know."

I looked down in thought. Shit, what am I gonna give him?

"I'll tell you what, I'll let him go-" I looked up at him in glee "-if you can beat that Nobody who's waiting for you up there."

Okay, what?

"But I'm not gonna be fighting Axel yet."

"That's not the one I'm talkin' about, kid."

I then remembered the ice in the dungeon and cursed under my breath. I looked back at the demon lord in determination. "If I beat him, will you let Cloud be free?"

"As free as a bird, kiddo."

"It's a deal then, but let Cloud come with me."

Valmorte didn't seem surprised by this request. "Well, Strife, looks like you're free to go for the time being." He held up his hand. "That is, if she WINS."

Once he snapped his fingers, Clouds chains came undone and he fell to the ground. He groaned as I ran to his and put his arm over my shoulders to lift him up.

"Good luck, kiddo. You'll need it."

" #$%&! you," I replied, dragging Cloud down the halls.

* * *

The group had been waiting for a while, wondering if Ramona was okay. They all knew that she could take good care of herself when it came to these kind of troubles, but they also learned that there are times where she can be careless in dying situations.

Donald felt the rope getting a little loose and the portal seemed to be getting larger.

"Guys, she's coming back!" he shouted.

Everyone seemed to gather near the portal as Donald and Goofy started pulling the rope back. A hand started pushing the portal wide open and there was Ramona Konrad with Cloud Strife putting all of his weight onto her.

"A little help please!" she grunted.

Roxas and Kasumi both came to her side and helped both her and the SOLDIER out of the portal. As they both landed on their knees, Cloud seemed like he was about to fall out of exhaustion and Ramona carefully set him down to the cold stone floors. As she lightly turned him over, the older male peeked through his spiky blonde locks to get a good glimpse at her. He had to admit, for a girl her age, she was pretty cute. Axel caught on to the look and seethed in rage. Ramona, however, didn't seem to notice since the only look she gave him was concern as she felt his sweating forehead.

* * *

I felt his sweating forehead and he was warm as hell.

"Someone get me some ice, and be quick about it. I think he's got a fever," I said.

Beller and Mrs. Potts nodded before going off to pick the leftover chunks of ice. As Belle handed it to me, I put the ice onto Clouds forehead and he flinched at the contact.

"Shhh... Just relax, okay?"

Cloud nodded before relaxing against the touch of my hand. I turned to Beast before he nodded and picked up Cloud to throw him over his shoulder. I kept my hand connected to the ice to keep it against his forehead as Beast and I started walking, with everyone following behind us.

Once we got into one of the guest rooms, Beast had set the older male down and I sat next to him to grab a cloth and wrap it around the ice before placing it back onto his head. Once I had pulled the covers over him, Beast and I left the room so that the blonde could rest.

As we walked down the hall, I started to notice some frost growing on the floor and I immediately pulled out my Keyblades. I started walking to the window to see if Vexen was outside, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Once I turned back around, I heard the glass break and I was grabbed from behind.

"My, my. Seems like you really don't know the element of surprise," Vexen said behind me.

Out of anger, I switched our positions and kicked him to the bottom before I landed on the branch of a tree. Once I jumped down, I slipped on some ice and landed on my backside.

"Ow!"

"My, you really aren't that graceful are you?"

"Shut up! I can be graceful if I want to be!"

"Well, then let's see how you'll do against the power of ICE!"

He brought out his shield and threw shards of ice at me. I dodged by doing backflips, but then pain came to my shoulder as I felt a sharp shard sink its way into my skin and brought me to the ground. I screeched in agony as I weakly clutched a hand to my arm.

"Hah! Targeting you was easier than I expected it to be," he said walking up to me. "Now, why don't you hand over that locket and I'll be on my way?"

I glared as I brought my bloodied hand and grabbed one of my Keyblades and swiped at his feet, making him dodge before I got a chance to hurt him. I weakly turned over and got up as I clutched onto the shard that was in my shoulder and pulled it out as quickly as I could, making the pain worse as blood began to pour out of my wound.

"Why don't you kiss my ass, you freak!"

Yeah, that's tough talk considering that my arm is now useless due to the pain. Vexen frowned and shook his head. "Such a temper child..."

Ice started grow around my feet and I couldn't move. I was starting to get into a bad position.

"To be honest, I didn't come here to fight you..."

I was confused. "You didn't? Then what did you come here for?"

Just then, a flaming chakram hit him and he screamed in agony.

"I don't think it's something you want to know, sweetheart," Axel said as he came behind me. "It's really nothing important."

As I felt his hands burst into flames to melt the ice on my legs, I glared. "Don't even think about it! I want to know why he's here!"

He just looked at me with his impish smirk. "It's nothing..."

Yeah, that's what he says after he blasted Vexen to bits when he tried to warn Sora about Marluxia.

"Axel, this is important! She needs to know!"

"Since you're in no position to use your other arm, why don't I help you defeat him?" Axel grabbed my arm with the Keyblade and he made me move toward Vexen.

"Axel, you have no idea how much danger she's in! This isn't about Vanitas and Irritum, it's about a new type of darkness that will come after her!"

Once we stop near him, Axel just frowns. "I'm well aware of it, Vexen, but she has other matters to attend to." With that, he thrusted my hand forward and stabbed Vexen.

He gasped as kneeled to the ground. I got out Axels grip and ran to his side to lay him down on his back.

"Oh, god! Axel, what the hell!"

"I did what I had to do, Ramona..."

"Vexen, you've gotta be okay! What is it that you needed to tell me?"

Vexen weakly clutched his hand on my wounded shoulder and I winced. "He's... coming for you..."

"Who!?"

Vexen brought me down so that he could whisper in my ear. "The necromancer..." I slowly pulled back with eyes wide with horror. "Beware..." With his last breath, he faded into nothing in my arms.

I heard Axels footsteps and he kneeled in front of me. I clenched my left hand into a fist before I slapped him. I noticed that I could actually touch him now, but I didn't really care.

"Why the #$%&! did you do that! He needed to warn me!"

Axel felt his burning cheek before he smiled sadly. "I had to protect you from that truth, sweetheart."

I glared before I winced and my vision started to get blurry.

"Have some rest, sweetheart. You lost a lot of blood..."

I could feel him pick me up bridal style before I passed out in his arms.

* * *

Axel stroked her face before taking her inside the castle. As he entered he could feel the spell that the shard of ice had transferred into Ramona fade as his body began to disappear from the living.

He quickly walked inside the closest room he could get her to before he set her down onto a bed. He leaned down to her level to kiss her forehead, but his lips ghosted through it and he frowned as the spell had already wore off before he stood up and walked out of the room to retrieve the others.


End file.
